Smile
by chantryBOOM
Summary: Was war es, das Cullen dazu veranlasste, wie angewurzelt dazustehen und diesem alten Bekannten, ja, vielleicht sogar einem totgeglaubten... 'Freund', mit geweiteten Augen und leicht geöffneten Lippen entgegen zu starren? Eine morbide Faszination darüber, wie sehr sich der blonde Magier, das damalige Sonnenscheinkind des Zirkels in Ferelden, verändert hatte?


Leute |'D es tut mir echt wahnsinnig leid... aber hier habt ihr 21 Kapitel meiner Fanfic auf einmal. *hust*  
Ich bin momentan einfach viel zu faul jedes einzelne Kapitel in einem eigenen Dokument anzulegen und hochzuladen - eventuell hole ich das aber irgendwann mal nach.

* * *

**Smile**

_Knight-Commander,_

_Im Namen der Bruderschaft der Grauen Wächter, möchte ich Euch auf eine dringliche Angelegenheit hinweisen. _

_Unlängst, in der Nacht auf den ersten Tag des elften Monats, floh ein gefährlicher Magier aus unseren Reihen, nachdem er in einem unserer Außenposten, nahe Amaranthine, ein schreckliches Blutbad angerichtet hatte. Unsere Brüder und Schwestern waren dabei ebenso betroffen wie auch einige Diener der Kirche. _

_Im Index der Zirkel Thedas' scheint der Deserteur als Liam aus Hossberg in Anderfels auf. Er ist blond, relativ schlank und hoch gewachsen, hat braune Augen und trägt einen auffallenden Ohrring. Ich hoffe, diese Informationen sind für Euch von Nutzen und ermöglichen Euch bei Bedarf auch die Lokalisation seines Phylakterions._

_Ich bitte Euch darum absolute Vorsicht in dieser misslichen Angelegenheit walten zu lassen, mit allen Mitteln nach diesem Mann zu forschen und ihm unerbittlich Einhalt zu gebieten, um weitere Tode guter Männer und Frauen zu verhindern._

_Möge der Erbauer Euch beistehen und Eure Schritte lenken,_

_Solona Amell_

_Kommandantin der Grauen Wächter_

**I.**

Der Cassus - oder in Ferelden auch Haring genannt -, der letzte Monat dieses trostlosen Jahres, trieb eisig kalte Windzüge durch die schmalen Gassen der Unterstadt. Die Nächte waren schon seit geraumer Zeit länger als die Tage und auch heute würde die Sonne, wenn sie denn überhaupt sichtbar werden würde, um ihre Stellung am Himmel über Kirkwall kämpfen müssen.

Hatte der zähe Hochnebel die Stadt der Ketten vor ein, zwei Wochen noch in ein tristes Grau getaucht, so fielen die kleinen Wassertropfen dieses dreckigen Dunstes heute in filigranen Schneeflocken auf die Häuser des Armenviertels. Verschwörerisch still tanzten sie über den düsteren Himmel, um sich schlussendlich wahllos auf irgendwelchen Mauern, Dächern oder Köpfen von Bettlern niederzulassen.

Massiv gepanzerte Stahlstiefel traten, begleitet von einem knirschenden Geräusch, in den knöchelhohen Neuschnee. Schwere Schritte, das Aneinanderreiben von Metallteilen und das leise Rasseln der Kettenhemden, die die acht Templer unter ihren Uniformen trugen, erfüllten die Umgebung. Ab und an wurde leise geflüstert, besonders die Jüngeren unter den Männern tauschten ab und an kurze Blicke aus. Vermutlich sahen sie sich dabei hinter den neutralen Stahlschichten ihrer Helme verunsichert, genervt oder aufgeregt entgegen. So, als würden sie diese essentiellen Teile ihrer Rüstungen manchmal für wenige Atemzüge lang vergessen und die Mimik ihrer Kumpanen deuten, oder zumindest erahnen, können. Ja, vielleicht neigte man, wenn es um solch gewohnte Uniformsteile ging, tatsächlich dazu.

Der einzige Mann der achtköpfigen Gruppe, der keinen schützenden Stahlhelm, doch eine aufwändigere Rüstung trug als seine Kameraden, schritt einige Schritte hektisch vor seinen sieben Ordensbrüdern voran, führte sie schweigend und zielsicheren Blickes durch die Slums. Seine aufmerksamen Augen schweiften dabei durch die nähere Umgebung, sie suchten. Die raue, winterliche Witterung trug nicht unbedingt zu guten Sichtverhältnissen bei und auch das fahle Licht der Dämmerung erschwerte das Sehen, doch der hohe Lyriumanteil im Blut des Knight-Captain verriet ihm die ungefähre Richtung seines Ziels.

Oder besser gesagt: seiner Zielperson.

Vor vielen Monaten waren unzählige Flüchtlinge nach Kirkwall gekommen, dutzende Verzweifelte, die nach einer gelungenen Flucht vor der letzten Verderbnis Asyl in dieser Stadt gesucht hatten.

Menschen aus Ferelden, Cullen's Heimat.

Viele von ihnen waren von Handelsschiffen hierher gebracht worden, vermutlich hatten deren Kapitäne für die Überstellung unmenschlich viel Bezahlung, materieller und immaterieller Art, gefordert und sich so eine goldene Nase - und mehr - verdient.

Unter den besagten Flüchtlingen, die es in die Stadt geschafft hatten, hatten sich neben ehemaligen Bauern, Händlern und Adligen auch Magier befunden. Abtrünnige der Zirkel im südlichen Teil Thedas', die die vergangene Schlacht gegen den Erzdämon und die darauf folgende Nachkriegsstimmung zur Flucht genutzt hatten. Den Großteil dieser Personen hatte man direkt an den Stadttoren Kirkwalls abgefangen. Einige Wenige hatten es jedoch geschafft in die Stadt der Ketten zu gelangen und in der Bevölkerung unterzutauchen.

Der Templerorden hatte, was diese Angelegenheit anging, auch heute noch alle Hände voll zu tun. Meist ließen sich die, auf der Straße lebenden, halb verhungerten Abtrünnigen aus Ferelden und Umgebung widerstandslos abführen und hatten den Templern die letzten Monate über – außer der vielen Arbeit – nur mindere Sorgen beschert.

Doch seit wenigen Wochen sorgte ein Brief aus Vigils Wacht für Aufregung in den oberen Rängen des Ordens in der Galgenburg.

Die Kommandantin der Grauen Wächter, Solona Amell, selbst, hatte Boten in alle größeren Teile Thedas' entsandt, um deren führende Templer vor einem Mann namens Liam zu warnen, der unlängst dutzende Männer und Frauen - der Grauen Wächter und der Kirche gleichermaßen – wie im Wahn getötet haben soll. Man sprach über ein wahres Gemetzel, Mord und Amoklauf... doch die Gründe dafür erschienen bis heute noch schleierhaft.

Jedenfalls hatte Knight-Commander Meredith kein Wort darüber verloren und angeordnet Kirkwall nach der potentiellen Bedrohung, dem wahnsinnigen Deserteur der Grauen Wächter abzusuchen.

Zunächst hatte es bezüglich des Aufenthalts dieses Magiers nur wenig, ja, beinahe überhaupt keine Gewissheit gegeben, doch Meredith's Methoden waren radikal und ihre Prinzipien verlangten ausdrücklich danach stets durchgesetzt zu werden.

So hatte der Orden gesucht...

Und gefunden.

Ein dürrer, glatzköpfiger Bettler aus der Dunkelstadt hatte den Templern wichtige Informationen, hinsichtlich des Mannes aus Amaranthine, für weniger als zehn Silber verkauft.

Womöglich hatte er die Münzen noch am selben Abend verspielt oder für das billige Bier im Gehängten ausgegeben - und vielleicht lebte er nun ob der klirrenden Kälte nicht einmal mehr, war elendiglich erfroren.

'Ja, der ist blond und wohl aus Anderfels, so, wie er redet. Mhm. Folgt den Laternen und ihr findet ihn.' hatte der Obdachlose mit gedämpfter Stimmlage und hektisch vor sich hingemurmelt, sich dabei forschend umgesehen – wie ein Dieb, der in das Eigentum irgendeiner reichen Adelsfamilie einzubrechen gedachte.

'Er betreibt eine Klinik in der Dunkelstadt, betritt die Unterstadt nur in den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn es noch finster ist draußen. Meistens am Ersten und am vierten Tag der Woche.' ein geheimnisvoller Unterton war in der Stimme des Abgemagerten mitgeschwungen, als spreche er von einer Sagengestalt.

Er hatte die Silbermünzen daraufhin eilig in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden lassen, verunsichert gelacht und somit seine wenigen, schiefen und faulen Zähne entblößt.

Schlussendlich war dann noch ein Name gefallen. Einer, der die rechte Hand Meredith's, Knight-Captain Cullen, dazu veranlasst hatte, sich persönlich in die Angelegenheit zu involvieren.

Bis zu dem Zusammentreffen mit dem bezahlten Informanten aus der Dunkelstadt hatte der Deserteur der Grauen, Liam, der Amokläufer, kein klares Gesicht besessen, doch seit man seinen geläufigen Rufnamen kannte, wusste zumindest Einer, nach welchen Merkmalen man suchen musste.

Keiner der Templer in Kirkwall kannte das Gesicht des gesuchten Abtrünnigen aus Amaranthine. Niemand außer der Knight-Captain der Galgenburg, war er in jungen Jahren auch als Wache im Turm des Zirkels in Ferelden stationiert gewesen. Dem Zirkel, dem angeblich auch der gesuchte Magier angehört hatte, bevor ihn die Grauen Wächter wohl während eines Fluchtversuchs rekrutiert hatten.

Und Cullen hatte mehr noch in seinem Kopf als 'Ander Akzent, blonde Haare, relativ groß und braune Augen', er sah das dümmlich grinsende Gesicht dieses einst so rebellischen und kecken Magiers noch ganz genau vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Anders.

Der Knight-Captain verlangsamte seinen Schritt und verengte seine Augen zu finsteren Schlitzen.

Lange war der Orden im Dunklen getappt, hatte nach einem Phantom gesucht, doch heute würde die Falle zuschnappen. Heute würden die Templer den Abtrünnigen erwischen und diesmal gäbe es keine Wächterkommandantin, die ihn retten würde. Denn seit deren Meldung aus Vigils Wacht war der Magier, der Mörder, vogelfrei. Er würde gehängt werden, nein, brennen.

Nach nur wenigen Metern beinahe schon lauernd-langsamen Dahinschreitens, erhob Cullen eine seiner behandschuhten Hände, um seinen Männern anzuweisen stehen zu bleiben. Auch er selbst hielt inne und hob seinen grimmigen Blick, als würde er konzentriert lauschen.

Es war ruhig in der Unterstadt, nur wenige Stadtbewohner – meist Händler - waren zu dieser frühen Stunde bereits auf den Beinen, um ihren alltäglichen Geschäften nachzugehen und um sich um den Aufbau ihrer Marktstände zu kümmern. Man konnte nicht weit entfernt, vielleicht ein, zwei Straßen weiter, am Markt, wenige Stimmen hören, die ruhig miteinander sprachen und beinahe von dem Pfeifen des eisigen Windes und dem Geklapper von gefüllten Kisten übertönt wurden.

Cullen musste sich nicht vieler Gesten bedienen, um seinen sieben Begleitern anzuzeigen, dass sie an Ort und Stelle verharren sollten. Mit einer kurzen, abwinkenden Bewegung seiner zuvor noch angehobenen Hand, deutete er an, auf ein Kommando seinerseits zu warten, ehe er sich selbst wieder zögerlich in Bewegung setzte.

Er spürte die Magie, das Band zum Nichts, das von dem Gesuchten ausging und meinte Anders' bekannte Stimme, die er jahrelang nicht mehr vernommen hatte, auch einem der nahe sprechenden Männer zuordnen zu können.

Und tatsächlich.

Als der Templer im Dunkel einiger heruntergekommener Häuser auf den Markt des dreckigen Viertels trat, erblickte er ihn.

Sich einen schleißigen, dunklen Wollumhang übergeworfen, stand Anders unweit an dem Verkaufsstand einer zierlichen Frau und unterhielt sich, handelte offensichtlich, mit ihr. Die blonden, halblangen Haare des Magiers fielen ihm strähnig in das recht bleiche Gesicht und seine dunkel unterzeichneten Augen sahen der Händlerin matt entgegen, als er mit den Schultern zuckte und in einer ratlosen Geste den Kopf schüttelte. Sein Atem stieg als weißer Hauch auf, während er mit gesenkter Stimme sprach und sich seinen fleckigen, schweren Mantel enger um den schmalen Körper zog. Zittrige Hände, die in abgetragene Handschuhe gehüllt waren, klammerten sich an den wärmenden Baumwollstoff und resigniert seufzend zog der Abtrünnige seine Schultern an. Als helfe ihm das gegen die Kälte, die die raue Jahreszeit in das Land trieb.

Anders sah nicht gut aus.

Was war es, das Cullen dazu veranlasste, wie angewurzelt dazustehen und diesem alten Bekannten, ja, vielleicht sogar einem totgeglaubten... 'Freund', mit geweiteten Augen und leicht geöffneten Lippen entgegen zu starren?

Eine morbide Faszination darüber, wie sehr sich der blonde Magier, das damalige Sonnenscheinkind des Zirkels in Ferelden, verändert hatte?

Fassungslosigkeit über die – beinah bittere – Erkenntnis, die einem vor Augen führte, dass jegliche Leidenschaft aus Anders, dem hoffnungslosen Romantiker und Draufgänger, gewichen zu sein schien?

Oder Enttäuschung darüber, dass die Miene des Abtrünnigen ungewohnt krank und wie versteinert wirkte, sich auf dessen Lippen nicht ein mal eine schwache Andeutung eines Lächelns abzeichnete?

… Anders hatte stets gelacht.

**II.**

Die Nächte in den steinernen Hallen des Zirkels in Ferelden waren kühl und ruhig. Einige Stunden waren während dem Beginn der Bettruhe schon vergangen, als Cullen seinen Nachtdienst anzutreten hatte. Im Gegenzug zu seinen Ordensbrüdern mochte er es nachts zu arbeiten. Es gab zu später Stunde keine Tumulte und Magielehrlinge, die Ärger verursachten und einem Kopfschmerzen bereiteten. Die Gänge des Turms waren leer und dunkel, nur selten lief man anderen Templern, Geistheilern, die sich auch in der Nacht um Kranke kümmerten, oder Irving, dem ersten Verzauberer, über den Weg.

Ja, die nächtlichen Dienste waren angenehm.

Noch angenehmer noch, wenn man sie in der Bibliothek abhalten durfte, fand Cullen.

Denn eine ganz bestimmte, besondere und ehrgeizige Frau, auf die er ein Auge geworfen hatte, verbrachte die Nachtstunden häufig in dem ausladenden Saal mit den vielen Regalen und staubigen Büchern über magische Praktiken, Tränke und Kräuter.

Es war den meisten Magiern nicht gestattet sich nachts im Gebäude herumzutreiben, doch bei Solona Amell drückte Cullen jedes Mal aufs Neue ein Auge zu. Und sie wusste das, schenkte ihm dafür hin und wieder eines ihrer bezaubernden Lächeln.

So verbrachten sie oft viele Stunden - zusammen und doch allein - in der Bibliothek.

Solona saß für gewöhnlich in dicke, alte Wälzer vertieft und schreibend an einem der alten, breiten Holztische und Cullen stand in Gedanken versunken, fünf, sechs Bücherregale entfernt, auf seinem Posten.

Wie auch am heutigen Abend.

Die Ruhe, die sich über die beiden Anwesenden gelegt hatte, war in gewisser Art und Weise angenehm, das gewohnte Schweigen – das ab und an vom leisen Seufzen der Magierin oder dem Geräusch des Umblätterns einer Buchseite unterbrochen wurde - fühlte sich keineswegs bedrückend an, im Gegenteil.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete der Templer Solona aus der Ferne bei ihrem Studium, bewunderte sie und tadelte sich selbst, ja, schalt sich einen Tor für seine fragwürdige Besessenheit von dieser Frau.

Der Schein der Kerzen am Tisch vor ihr hüllte das konzentrierte Gesicht der Magierin in ein warmes Licht, breitete sich in hellen Tönen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung aus und malte hier und da tanzende Schatten an die grauen Mauern und Bücherregale der Halle.

Ja, die Atmosphäre in der Bibliothek war eine Harmonische.

… gewesen.

Denn plötzlich spürte Cullen eine Hand an einem seiner Oberarme, Finger, die an der Robe, die er unter seiner Rüstung trug und die hier und da unter Rüstungsteilen und breiten Lederriemen weinrot hervorblitzte, zupften.

Abrupt wand der Templer seinen Blick zu der Ursache dafür, einem blonden Magier, der ein wenig kleiner und schmaler war als er, doch wohl ungefähr selben Alters; vielleicht zwischen siebzehn und zwanzig Jahren alt.

Der junge Mann lächelte dem Templer breit und keck entgegen, als er an dessen Ärmel zog, um augenscheinlich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu haschen.

Cullen's Augenbrauen hoben sich bei dem Anblick des ungebetenen Gastes langsam ein Stück an und verliehen seinem Gesicht dadurch einen recht überraschten Ausdruck.

Noch ehe er den Magier danach fragen konnte was los sei und bevor er es sich überhaupt zurück in das Gedächtnis rufen konnte, dass Magiebegabte um diese Uhrzeit in ihren Betten zu liegen hatten, plauderte der Blonde auch schon drauflos. Er wirkte auf eine gewisse, unerklärliche Art und Weise belustigt, als er sich leger neben Cullen an die Steinwand lehnte und mit einem leichten, kaum vernehmbaren ander Akzent in seinem Wortfall, sprach „Süß die Kleine, was?".

Cullen wusste in diesem Moment nicht recht, wie er auf den unerwarteten Besucher reagieren sollte und obgleich er dessen Frage sehr wohl verstanden hatte, so entkam dem Templer nur ein verblüfftes und recht tonloses „Wie bitte?".

Der Magier neben ihm rückte ein Stück enger an ihn heran und ehe sich Cullen dessen überhaupt gewahr wurde, spürte er den Ellbogen des Blonden stichelnd in seiner Seite, hörte ihn nahe an seinem Ohr flüstern „Solona. Ich hab' geseh'n, wie du sie angestarrt hast.".

Beim Erbauer... hatte ihn dieser Kerl etwa beobachtet, ohne, dass es ihm aufgefallen war?

Der Templer wich, das Gesicht leicht verziehend, vor dem aufdringlichen Magier zurück und wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich nun über ihn oder sich selbst und seine fehlende Konzentration hinsichtlich seiner Pflichtverrichtung ärgern sollte.

„Na?" das breite Lächeln im Gesicht des Anderen war mittlerweile einem verschwörerischen Grinsen gewichen und mit einem forschenden Ausdruck in den braunen Augen legte der Magier seinen Kopf ein klein wenig schräg.

Anstatt dem Blonden auf seine äußerst direkte Frage zu antworten, räusperte sich Cullen zunächst nur pikiert und versuchte sich möglichst ungerührt zu geben. Ein paar schnelle Herzschläge lang rang er nach Fassung und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie er den Atem einige Sekunden lang angehalten hatte, nachdem ihn der andere Mann so frech auf die Magierin in der Bibliothek angesprochen hatte.

Cullen schlug die Augen nieder und ahnte, dass ihm sein schneller Herzschlag Röte ins Gesicht treiben musste. Er holte tief Luft, um zu sprechen und hoffte, dass er nun nicht gleich drauflos stottern müsste, wie er es in solch... peinlichen Umständen ja ganz gerne tat.

Ja, die Situation war peinlich.

Äußerst peinlich.

„Was macht ihr hier draußen? Kehrt in euer Zimmer zurück." brachte der Templer, entgegen der Anspannung in seinen Gliedern und seiner Befürchtungen, erstaunlich ruhig zustande, als er sich dem Magier neben sich zu wand.

„Es ist Magiebegabten untersagt sich nach Sonnenuntergang im Turm herumzutreiben..." Cullen haderte innerlich mit sich selbst und damit den Blickkontakt zu seinem Gegenüber aufrecht zu erhalten. Denn wegzusehen hätte Unsicherheit bedeutet. Und ein Templer war nicht unsicher, er war standhaft. Erst recht, wenn ihm ein Magier, der sich dachte, er könne sich alles erlauben, so amüsiert entgegen schmunzelte.

Doch der Blonde dachte nicht daran zu gehen, im Gegenteil. Seine braunen Augen mit dem klaren, überaus wachen und stechenden Blick schienen den Templer durchbohren zu wollen, als er ihm plötzlich eine Hand entgegenstreckte „Ich bin übrigens Anders. Freut mich.".

Anders.

Moment.

Hatte sich dieser Magier ihm gerade vorgestellt, als wolle er sich mit Cullen 'anfreunden'?

Warum streckte er ihm, einem Templer, seine Hand in solch einer freundlichen und kameradschaftlichen Grußgeste entgegen?

Und warum war er eigentlich auch noch so dreist ihn zu duzen?

Also, entweder war hier gerade irgendetwas ziemlich faul oder dieser blonde Mann überaus... verhaltensoriginell.

Anstatt Anders' Hand zu schütteln und ihm ebenfalls seinen Namen zu nennen, als wären sie beide plötzlich die besten Freunde – und das, obwohl sie sich allerhöchstens flüchtig vom Sehen kannten - bedachte Cullen sein Gegenüber nur mit argwöhnischen Blicken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein stummes 'Was soll das?', auf das Anders – statt einer betretenen und vor den Kopf gestoßenen Reaktion – lediglich ein warmes, herzliches Auflachen entgegnete.

Als der Magier seine ausgestreckte Hand daraufhin wieder sinken ließ und sie sich in die Seite stemmte, verbrachte er ein paar Sekunden lang damit Cullen belustigt dabei zu beobachten, wie sich dieser etwas verunsichert und äußerst vorsichtig nach Solona umsah.

Die Magierin hatte Anders vermutlich lachen gehört, kümmerte sich – abgesehen von einem kurzen, desinteressierten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln – aber nicht um die beiden Männer in ihrer Nähe.

„In Anderfels ist das eine Art Brauch. Was macht man denn nun in Ferelden? Scheinbar hab' ich da die letzten paar Jahre was falsch verstanden..." ertönte die Stimme des aufgeweckten Magiers nach wenigen Momenten schon wieder. In seiner Frage lag dabei ein ehrliches Interesse und er musterte den Templer vor sich aufmerksam von oben bis unten.

Als Cullen seinen kritischen Blick wieder von Solona losriss, um seinen Kopf in Anders' Richtung zu wenden, legte sich ein prüfend-misstrauischer Ausdruck über seine Miene. Er musste nicht erst nachfragen, um dem Magier vor sich anzudeuten, dass er nicht ganz verstanden hatte.

„Sich die Hände zu schütteln, wenn man sich begrüßt." ergänzte der Blonde und entblößte durch sein breites Gegrinse seine weißen Zähne.

Diese waren nicht das Einzige, das recht positiv an ihm auffiel, der Mann wirkte im Großen und Ganzen überaus gepflegt. Seine mittelblonden, schulterlangen Haare, waren zu einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz im Nacken zusammengebunden und seine Robe, im Vergleich zu denen vieler anderer Zirkelmitglieder, sauber. Die vergoldeten Metallreifen, die sich recht dekorativ um seine Arme legten und ein schlichter Ohrring in dessen rechten Ohrläppchen, zeugten davon, dass Anders wohl von der eitleren Sorte Magier sein musste.

Höchstwahrscheinlich gab er sich ob einer gewissen Arroganz derart... aufmüpfig und dabei auch noch so selbstsicher.

Cullen's Kehle entfloh ein resigniertes Seufzen, als er sich, Anders etwas überfordert anblickend, an den Kopf fasste und die Stirn runzelte. Noch immer starrte ihm der Blonde auffordernd entgegen und schien es sich nun felsenfest vorgenommen zu haben eine Antwort auf seine Frage abzuwarten. Dem Templer erschien es fast so, als würde dieser lästige Kerl überhaupt nicht blinzeln.

Irgendwie unangenehm.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis Cullen schlussendlich reagierte.

Er war kein Mann großer Worte, er war ein Mann der Taten. Und so setzte er zu keinen Erklärungen über 'richtige' und 'falsche' Grußformen Fereldens an, sondern hob Anders nun ebenfalls eine seiner Hände entgegen „Cullen.".

Die überspitzten Emotionen des Magiers waren ein offenes Buch; selbst für jemanden wie Cullen, der im Grunde nicht besonders viel von solchen Dingen hielt und wusste. Hatte ihm Anders nun ein paar Atemzüge lang nur etwas ungläubig entgegen geblinzelt und eine seiner Augenbrauen dabei, offensichtlich verwundert darüber eine Antwort erhalten zu haben, nach oben schnellen lassen, so fing er wenige Momente später schon wieder an über das Ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

Die Hand des Magiers fasste eilig nach der, die ihm entgegengehalten wurde. Blanke Finger legten sich fest um den gepanzerten Handschuh Cullen's, dickes Leder und Stahl, und schüttelten die Hand des Templers länger, als es für eine Begrüßung oder Vorstellung nötig gewesen wäre. Doch Cullen ließ Anders walten und kam nicht umhin seinen Kopf, tatsächlich ein klein wenig amüsiert über das Verhalten dieses ander Exzentrikers, schütteln zu müssen.

**III.**

Cullen's Nachtschichten in den folgenden Wochen und Monaten waren geprägt von Besuchen des Magiers aus Anderfels. Der Blonde schien sich – weiß der Erbauer warum – überaus gerne im Turm herumzutreiben, sobald es finster wurde. Und immer öfter war er dabei Cullen, seiner 'Lieblingsblechbüchse', wie er ihn eines Abends getauft hatte, über den Weg gelaufen.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich der lästige Magier so die immer wieder kehrenden Muster in Cullen's Dienstplänen gemerkt und wusste sehr bald und in den meisten Fällen darüber Bescheid, wo sich der Templer aufhielt, wenn er nachts zu arbeiten hatte.

Vorbei war es mit der Ruhe während den Diensten zu später Stunde, denn Anders tauchte jedes Mal - früher oder später - auf, um Cullen mit irgendwelchen Belanglosigkeiten und Banalitäten zu behelligen oder den Templer spöttelnd auf seinen Schwarm, Solona, anzusprechen.

Punkt und Komma schien der Blonde dabei ebenso wenig zu kennen wie Anstand oder moralische Grenzen und seit wenigen Tagen hatte es sich Anders zudem zur Aufgabe gemacht Cullen anrüchige, überflüssige Tipps und Ratschläge hinsichtlich zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen zu geben. Er kenne sich aus, wechsle seine 'Lebensabschnittspartner' und -innen auch jeden dritten, vierten Tag – und das ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass der Templerorden solche 'Zusammenkünfte' zu verhindern versuchte.

Widerlich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sank Cullen's missmutiger Blick neben sich gen Boden. Kaum hatte sich der Templer heute, wenige Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang, auf seinem derzeit zugewiesenen Posten nahe der Gemächer der Magielehrlinge eingefunden, war auch – welch Überraschung - Anders aufgetaucht. Wie aus dem Nichts hatte er ihn plötzlich von der Seite aus angesprochen, sich nach Cullen's 'hoffentlich vorhandenem' Hungergefühl erkundigt und ihm, ohne eine Reaktion darauf abzuwarten, einen dicken Apfel zugeworfen.

Der Magier saß nun neben ihm, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und seine Beine zu einem Schneidersitz verschränkt, auf dem harten Steinboden des Flurs und aß gerade sein 'zweites Abendessen', wie er es so schön tituliert hatte.

Cullen wollte gar nicht erst wissen, WIE der Blonde an das Käsebrot, das er im Moment genüsslich verspeiste, gekommen war. So wie er ihn kannte, war er wohl in einen der großen, gefüllten Vorratsräume oder in die Küche des Zirkels eingebrochen; darin, so wusste der Templer mittlerweile, war der aufmüpfige Anders ja recht bewandert. Doch dessen heldenhafte Geschichten über fünf spektakuläre Fluchtversuche wollte Cullen nach wie vor noch nicht so richtig glauben. Der Blonde sei, nach eigenen Aussagen, sogar einmal in voller Montur in den kalten, tiefen Calenhad-See gesprungen, in der Hoffnung, er könne dem Templerorden entkommen. Angeblich hatte er es, mit Mühe und Not, auch tatsächlich an das andere Ufer geschafft, wo eine ganze Woche Freiheit auf ihn gewartet hatte. Danach, so hatte der Blonde wild gestikulierend berichtet, hatten ihn die Templer erwischt und zurück in den verhassten Turm des Zirkels gebracht.

Schwachsinn.

„Ich versteh' schon, warum man sich sagt, dass Fereldener auf Käse stehen." fing Anders an, mit halbvollem Mund, vor sich hin zu sprechen und wedelte mit seinem belegten Brotstück in die ungefähre Richtung des Templers neben sich, blickte mit zufriedener Miene zu Cullen auf. Der wiederum musste es sich verkneifen mit den müden Augen zu rollen und wand seinen genervten Blick von dem Essenden fort.

Der Magier wollte nun doch nicht etwa damit anfangen über Käse zu diskutieren?

Cullen mochte keinen Käse.

„Fereldener Käse ist wirklich großartig! Ich mag ihn." augenscheinlich hatte sich Anders von dem Templer keine Antwort bezüglich des Käsethemas erwartet und mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm, gesprochen. Denn er zuckte auf seine kurze Ansprache hin nur, den Kopf etwas nachdenklich hin und her wiegend, mit den Schultern und wand sich wieder seiner nächtlichen Mahlzeit zu.

Ab und an konnte der blonde Exzentriker ja recht unterhaltsam sein, doch die meiste Zeit fragte sich Cullen in dessen Gegenwart nur, was bloß die ganze Zeit über in Anders' Kopf vorgehen mochte. Außer Flausen, wilde Fantasien, Träumereien über Dieses und Jenes, Katzen und blöde, unangebrachte Witze über Templer und die Kirche, verstand sich.

Womöglich nicht besonders viel.

Während der gut gelaunte Anders fertig aß – und er aß langsam – legte sich eine zähe Stille zwischen ihn und Cullen. Eine Unangenehme auch noch dazu, befand der Templer schon nach einer nicht besonders langen Zeit.

Dieses Schweigen war ein Anderes, als das, das sich immer zwischen ihm und Solona aufbaute und ihm dabei so harmonisch und beruhigend erschien.

Die Stille zwischen ihm und Anders war bedrückend, drängend.

Der Templer bekam bereits nach wenigen Momenten eine Art schlechtes Gewissen, das Gefühl, als wäre er schuld daran, dass es zwischen ihm und Anders, für ein paar Minuten lang, kein Gesprächsthema gab. Dabei wünschte er sich doch stets, dass der Magier Ruhe gab, hatte er sein plapperndes Mundwerk erst einmal geöffnet.

Dass er sich nun, da Anders damit beschäftigt war zu essen und daher schwieg, die Schuld für dieses Schweigen zusprach... nun, es war falsch; eine groteske, fantasierte Tragikomik, gegen die er seltsamerweise nichts ausrichten konnte. Genau so wie diese ungewöhnliche, beinah schon freundschaftliche, Beziehung, die er mittlerweile zu Anders aufgebaut hatte.

Oder eher: Die der anhängliche Blonde ungefragt zu IHM aufgebaut hatte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, endlich, hatte der Magier am Boden zu Ende gegessen. Und dem Erbauer sei Dank brach er die aufgekommene, beißende Stille sofort, ohne sich dabei zu erheben. Stattdessen streckte er seine Beine wohlig seufzend von sich und lenkte seinen Blick wieder an dem gerüsteten Mann, der neben ihm stand, empor „Jaja, Käse. Und was magst DU?".

Cullen zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als ihn Anders' neugierige Worte erreichten. Er verstand nicht, was der Magier mit der soeben gestellten Frage bezwecken wollte und reagierte zunächst nicht darauf. Er linste lediglich zu dem Blonden, der es sich auf dem - an und für sich richtig unbequem anmutenden und kalten - Steinboden zu den Füßen des Templers bequem gemacht hatte.

„Na komm, Cullen..." um den Angesprochenen wohl zu irgendeiner Reaktion an zu sticheln, um ihn zum Reden zu motivieren, klopfte er dem Templer ein paar mal, unter metallisch klackenden Geräuschen, an eine der Platten an dessen gepanzerten Stiefeln „Wir spielen ein Spiel. Ich frag dich nach was, das du magst oder nicht ausstehen kannst und bekomm' ich 'ne Antwort von dir, dann darfst du mich auch nach so etwas fragen.". Ein gewohnt kokettes Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Magiers, der sich einmal wieder gab wie ein kleines, nervtötendes Kind.

Anders gab sich viel zu oft recht kindisch.

Lag es daran, dass man ihn wohl sehr früh von seiner Familie getrennt und in den Zirkel geholt hatte? Musste seine Kindheit nachholen, wie es schien.

„Verstanden?" nun fing der Blonde damit an mit fordernden Fingern an der knöchellangen Unterrobe Cullen's zu ziehen und erntete dafür auch sogleich einen genervt-überforderten Blick „Setz dich doch auch.".

Womit hatte Cullen DAS verdient?

„Ich werde mich nicht setzen, Anders. Habt ihr schon einmal von einer Wache gehört, die während ihrem Dienst sitzt?" fragte der Gerüstete trocken und in einer gewohnt förmlich-distanzierten Art.

Der Magier schien daraufhin kurz angestrengt zu überlegen und gab schlussendlich ein bedauerndes, knappes „Nein." von sich, ehe er seine braunen Augen wieder abwendete und ein gespielt überzogenes Seufzen ausstieß.

Cullen meinte einen von Anders' Mundwinkeln kurz belustigt nach oben zucken zu sehen, bevor dieser, in einem unbeschwert klingenden Ton, weiter säuselte „Dann halt kein Spiel. Reden wir eben über Solona. Welche Farbe haben ihre Unterkleider wohl, hm? Weiß? Rosa?".

Der blonde Magier war vielleicht kindisch und vollkommen verrückt, doch dumm war er keineswegs. Und diese Tatsache gab er Cullen in diesem Moment wieder einmal richtig zu spüren, indem er ein äußerst sensibles Thema anschnitt, über das der Templer NICHT sprechen wollte. Ohne Umschweife gab sich der peinlich berührte Cullen also geschlagen, seufzte ein „Gut. Dann spielen wir euer Spiel eben." hervor und bereute diese Entscheidung in dem Moment, in dem er sie aussprach, bereits zutiefst.

Anders' Augen schienen, ob seines geglückten Durchsetzungsversuches, triumphierend aufzublitzen und leise in sich hinein lachend lehnte er seinen Kopf an das Mauerwerk hinter sich. Leicht war sein blondes Haupt dem Gesicht des Templers zugewandt. Anders suchte vergeblich Blickkontakt, während er Luft holte, um zu sprechen „Also: Was magst du? Was bringt dich frühmorgens aus dem Bett? Und sag' jetzt nicht, deine Pflichten oder der Kerl, der 'Tagwache!' schreit.".

Cullen atmete tief durch, als er seinen angestrengten Blick erst nach vielen Wimpernschlägen wieder zu dem Mann am Boden wand, der auffordernd zu ihm aufsah und seine, als 'Spiel' getarnte, Frage vielleicht ernster zu nehmen schien, als es der Templer zunächst befürchtet hatte.

WAS, im Namen des Erbauers, wollte Anders bezwecken?

Mit zunehmend nachdenklicher Miene betrachtete Cullen den Magier mit den durchdringenden, braunen Augen, als ihm allmählich bewusst wurde, dass ihm der hoffnungslose Chaot - der das Aufrollen sämtlicher staubiger Teppiche im Turm des Zirkels, um Andere zu ärgern, zu seinen Leidenschaften zählte – gerade eine so oberflächlich anmutende Frage gestellt hatte, die, wenn man länger über sie nachdachte, verdammt tief ging.

Zu tief.

Anders wollte nicht wissen, was Cullen regelmäßig aus dem Schlaf riss. Keine Geschichten von Wachrufen lauter Kameraden oder Pflichten, die einen ungnädigst dazu zwangen die Augen in der Früh zu öffnen.

Er wollte wissen, welche Motivation hinter ihm stand, wenn er sich morgens aus seinem Bett schälte, um aufzustehen. Worauf sich Cullen jeden Morgen freute. Wohl diese 'kleinen Dinge im Leben', über die Anders so oft laut sinnierte: Ein gutes Frühstück, irgendwelche aufregenden Pläne, ein offenes, vergittertes Fenster, durch das sich hin und wieder ein frischer Luftzug oder ein leises Vogelgezwitscher herein stahl.

Waren das Dinge, über die man sich wirklich richtig freuen konnte?

Cullen hatte ehrlich gesagt noch nie darüber nachgedacht.

Der überrumpelte Templer ertappte sich dabei keine Antwort zu finden. Weder für sich selbst noch für den Magier, der im Moment ungeduldig an seiner Seite verweilte.

Was, abgesehen von seinen Pflichten als Ordensbruder und Wache des Zirkels, motivierte ihn dazu seine Beine frühmorgens vor sein Bett zu stellen?

Er wusste es nicht.

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und sich mit einer Hand nachdenklich und ein wenig nervös, über den Nacken fahrend, schenkte Cullen Anders keine Aufmerksamkeit, als sich dieser langsam vom kalten Steinboden erhob. Ja, er schien es wenige Momente lang gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sich der Magier neben ihm wieder auf die Beine gestellt hatte und sich dem Templer nun mit ungewöhnlich ernster Miene und forschend-verengten Augen zu wand.

Erst, als Anders' gesenkte Stimme erneut an seine Ohren drang, blickte Cullen wieder aus seinen, beinah schon bedrückenden, Gedanken auf und versuchte die, ihm so banal erscheinenden, Bilder über offene Fenster, den Speisesaal oder ungezwungene Plaudereien mit anderen Ordensmitgliedern und Anders vor seinem geistigen Auge fort zu wischen.

Der blonde Magier haschte bestimmend nach einer der behandschuhten Hände seines Gegenübers, als wolle er den Templer davon abhalten zu gehen, um seiner emotional tiefen Frage somit auszuweichen.

Er drückte sie leicht, als er mit gedämpfter, doch fester Stimme weitersprach.

„Bist du glücklich, Cullen?".

**IV.**

„Na? Wie läuft's so zwischen dir und der Kleinen?" säuselte Anders Cullen mit dem altgewohnten, aufgeweckten Grinsen im Gesicht entgegen.

Einmal wieder war der Geistheiler unerwünscht bei dem Wache stehenden Templer erschienen und würde ihn die nächsten paar Stunden erneut mit seinen taktlosen und unbedeutenden Gesprächsthemen voll plappern.

Ja, 'Geistheiler'.

Vor einigen Tagen, während eines – zugegeben recht interessanten - Gesprächs über magische Spezialisierungen, hatte der flatterhafte Anders Cullen ganz beiläufig eröffnet, dass er einer der Heiler des Zirkels sei.

ANDERS. Ein Heiler.

Der Templer hatte dem Blonden, ob dessen dümmlicher Art, zunächst nicht geglaubt und seinen Worten erst wenige Zeit später Glauben geschenkt. Um genauer zu sein an dem Punkt, an dem er eines Mittags zwei, sich prügelnde, pubertäre Magielehrlinge gewaltsam voneinander hatte trennen müssen. Ergebnis dieser blutigen Schlägerei waren ein ausgerenkter Arm und eine gebrochene Nase gewesen und Cullen hatte, bei dem Anblick der laut jammernden Verletzten, hektisch nach einem Heiler geschickt.

Nur wenige Minuten später waren Wynne und der chaotische Blonde erschienen und hatten sich, mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen, um die beiden zerknirschten Lehrlinge im Zimmer gekümmert.

Der Templer gab es zwar nur sehr ungerne zu, doch seit diesem ärgerlichen Vorfall musste er sich eingestehen, dass in Anders ziemlich viel Potential hinsichtlich heilender magischer Fähigkeiten stecken musste.

Cullen hatte den Magier noch am selben Tag gefragt, was ein Mann wie ER bloß an der komplexen und äußerst umfangreichen Geistheilung interessant finden mochte. Der Gefragte hatte daraufhin nur laut aufgelacht und schäkernd gemeint, er wäre gut in 'Anatomie', ehe er dem Templer einen verheißungsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte, der diesen zu dem Entschluss gebracht hatte besser nicht näher auf das Heiler-Thema einzugehen.

„Hast du sie nun endlich angesprochen, hm? Erzähl." bohrte der Magier ungeduldig und erwartungsvoll weiter.

Cullen schien es mittlerweile beinahe so, als bräuchte der gesprächige Anders jemanden zum reden. Jemanden wie ihn, der nächtelang neben ihm verweilte und ihm, zumeist schweigend, zuhörte.

Der einzige Unterschied – und eine Tatsache, die der Magier offensichtlich nicht bedachte oder bemerkte – war, dass der Templer neben ihm stehen bleiben MUSSTE. Er hatte seine Pflicht in Form seines Nachtdienstes zu verrichten und es hätte gehörigen Ärger bedeutet, hätte er seinen Posten, ob eines bedrängenden Magiebegabten, verlassen. Davon abgesehen, dass dieser nicht einmal hier, sondern in seinem Bett hätte sein sollen. Doch Cullen hatte es bereits aufgegeben den standhaften und anhänglichen Anders zurück in sein Zimmer scheuchen zu wollen.

Es brachte ohnehin nichts.

Anders glich einer Klette.

Hatte sie sich einmal an der Kleidung von einem festgesetzt, so war es ein Schweres, ihre Widerhaken wieder aus dem Stoffgewebe zu entfernen, ohne diesem zu schaden. Ja, früher oder später würden sie sich beide eine Standpauke von Irving und eine Moralpredigt von Greagoir anhören müssen, dessen war sich Cullen ziemlich sicher.

Der Mann wunderte sich ohnehin darüber, dass der erste Verzauberer und der Knight-Commander nicht schon lange auf die fragwürdigen Treffen zwischen ihm, dem schweigsamen Templer, und dem blonden Magier aufmerksam geworden waren.

Das Ganze musste eine Prüfung sein, eine Harte, die ihm der Erbauer auferlegt hatte.

Ja, bestimmt.

Nur zu welchem Zweck?

Cullen stieß ein Seufzen aus und hob sich eine Hand an die Schläfe.

Anders hatte, als einer der Wenigen in Ferelden's Zirkel, das Potential dazu ihm ab und an richtige Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten. Und als wäre das in Verbindung mit seinen ordinären Gesprächsthemen noch nicht genug, schien der Magier diese Tatsache auch noch völlig zu ignorieren.

Der Templer ließ sich mit dem Rücken voran an die Wand neben dem massiven Eingangstor des Turms sinken, an dem er heute Nacht alleine postiert worden war und spürte sogleich die Präsenz seiner, irgendwo unangenehmen, Gesellschaft neben sich.

Anders hatte sich, den Kopf in einer abschätzenden Geste wiegend, an das breite Tor der Eingangshalle gelehnt. Ein seltsamer Anblick... lehnte der Blonde auch an der, für ihn für immer verschlossenen, Tür, an den wenigen Zentimetern Holz und Stahl, die ihn von seiner heiß ersehnten Freiheit trennten, die er in seinem Leben angeblich schon so oft gesucht hatte. Dennoch kratzte er sich unbeschwert-nachdenklich am Kinn, als wäre er sich dieser Tatsache überhaupt nicht gewahr „Keine Neuigkeiten? Gib' dir doch mal mehr Mühe mit ihr, du Eisklotz...".

„Anders. Heute nicht." ein entnervter Tonfall schwang in Cullen's gesenkter Stimme mit und sein Blick tat es ihr gleich.

Es war einfach unfassbar wie unerschöpflich die Energie des Magiers dahingehend war, den Templer bezüglich Solona aufzuziehen.

Wie lange machte er das nun schon?

Fünf, sechs Monate?

Ein halbes Jahr!

Der Erbauer steh ihm bei...

Cullen's Augen streiften Anders neben sich, begleitet von einem tadelnden Kopfschütteln, nur kurz, bevor er seinen Blick in die düstere Vorhalle richtete. Die herunter gebrannten Fackeln an den Wänden ringsum reichten nicht mehr aus, um den Raum vollends mit einem warmen Licht zu erfüllen, bald würde man Neue entzünden müssen, befand der Templer.

„Mann, Cullen." der Magier konnte weder still sein noch still halten. Der Unstete stieß sich, im Moment seiner gespielt enttäuschten Ansprache, bereits wieder von dem massiven Eingangstor ab, um sich seinem 'Opfer', mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen, zuzuwenden und es auffordernd anzusehen.

„Warum weichst du dem Thema denn immer aus, hm? Ist es dir so peinlich, dass du rot wirst, sobald du nur an Solona denkst? Ist ja süß."

Ja, war es Cullen denn 'peinlich'?

Oder waren es die, vom Zirkel auferlegten, Prinzipien und Regeln - die es ihm verboten sich auf eine Magierin einzulassen - die ihm diesen emotionalen Riegel vorschoben?

War es denn besser darauf zu hoffen, dass seine heimliche, unausgesprochene Liebe zu Solona irgendwann von selbst abflauen würde, würde er sich einfach weiterhin im Geiste vorsagen, die ganze Angelegenheit wäre nicht von Belang oder eine verbotene Sache, anstatt zu handeln?

Der Templer wusste es nicht.

Ebenso wie er nach wie vor keine Antwort auf Anders' Frage nach dem Glück gefunden hatte.

Doch er wusste, dass es ihn noch zur Weißglut bringen würde, würde der Heiler nicht damit aufhören, es sich grinsend zum Beruf zu machen, Salz in Cullen's Wunde zu streuen.

„Fehlt dir etwa der Mut dazu das, was ich dir geraten habe, umzusetzen?" kam es erneut stichelnd über die Lippen des blonden Magiers, der sich, mit einem Fuß am Boden wippend, vor seinem Gegenüber aufgebaut hatte. Das sonst so breite Lächeln war in diesem Moment vorübergehend aus dem Gesicht des Mannes gewichten und Cullen wusste nicht so recht, ob sich die ernste Miene des lästigen Magiers nun im Spiel oder tatsächlich aus aufrichtigen Motiven auf dessen Gesicht geschlichen hatte.

Doch weswegen dachte er überhaupt darüber nach?

Die ganze Sache war, wie man sie auch drehte und wendete, lächerlich.

Einfach nur absurd.

Cullen war ein Templer, Solona eine Zirkelmagierin. Mehr als ein Gefangener-Leibwächter-Verhältnis konnte, nein, durfte es nicht zwischen ihnen geben. Auch, wenn sich ein außenstehender, neunmalkluger Idiot über groteske Anweisungen und Philosophien in die Angelegenheit einzumischen versuchte.

Es gab Dinge im Leben, die konnte man nicht bekommen, so sehr man sie sich auch wünschte.

So war das eben.

Und deswegen sollte man sich mit dieser Tatsache abfinden anstatt sich um irgendwelche Utopien zu bemühen und an das Schicksal zu glauben, meinte Cullen.

Erwartete man gewisse Handlungen nicht, so neigte man dazu nicht sofort - oder aus Überraschung über sie überhaupt nicht - zu reagieren. Und genau ein solch überrumpelnder Moment trat kurz nach Anders' Frage nach Mut und Umsetzung von verquer erscheinenden Ratschlägen ein.

Cullen blickte erst irritiert aus seinen tristen Gedanken auf, als ihn der blonde Magier bereits fest an den Schultern gepackt hatte und dazu ansetzte den Templer bestimmend und ruckartig an das Mauerwerk an seinem Rücken drücken zu wollen; als wolle er ihm damit andeuten 'Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen und du kommst mir nun nicht aus.' und 'Ich meine es ernst.', als wolle er ihn in dieser prekären Situation gefangen halten, obwohl er ironischerweise selbst ein 'Gefangener' der Kirche war.

Es war eine unangenehme Verwunderung über sein Gegenüber, die Cullen verspürte, als er Anders' entschlossenen Blick auffing. Er glaubte in dessen Augen für einen kurzen Moment lang einen Funken Arglistigkeit entdecken zu können; nur ganz kurz schlich sie durch den Blick des Magiers, ehe dieser wieder seinen gewohnt belustigten Ausdruck annahm.

„Ich glaube, ich habe die Lösung..." nachdem der Templer dem Blonden keine Antworten auf dessen Fragen gegeben hatte, schien dieser die Rätsel, die Cullen ihm auferlegt hatte, offensichtlich auf eigene Faust entwirren zu wollen. Mit Freuden.

Und er würde dafür wohl eher... bedenkliche Methoden einsetzen, wie es schien.

Vollkommen sprachlos starrte Cullen dem etwas Kleineren entgegen und ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als sich dessen Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen.

Er wusste nicht, was er eigenartiger finden sollte: Die Tatsache, dass ihn Anders, obwohl er ihm körperlich mehrfach unterlegen war, so offensiv begegnete oder dass er selbst zuließ, dass ihn jener derart bedrängte, wie er es gerade tat.

Er wollte diesem Magier warnende Worte und Drohungen entgegen schleudern, die ihm wohl ungewollt laut über die Lippen gekommen wären, wollte ihn von sich drücken oder zumindest protestieren.

Doch das einzige, das Cullen's Kehle verließ war ein baffes „Was-".

Vermutlich hatte Anders auf genau solch eine Frage – oder eher: den Anfang einer solchen Frage – gewartet, denn augenblicklich lockerte er seinen eisernen Griff an den Schultern des Templers, wich jedoch kein Stück vor ihm zurück, im Gegenteil. Mit dem selben verschwörerischen Grinsen wie zuvor, beugte er sich dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers entgegen und hielt erst wenige Zentimeter davor inne.

Der Templer konnte den warmen und überraschend ruhigen Atem des Blonden an seiner Haut spüren, bevor dieser seine Augen niederschlug und sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um sich vermutlich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„... eine alte Jungfrau wie du, tut sich wohl schwer dabei, einem Schwarm gegenüber die richtigen Worte zu finden oder passende Taten sprechen zu lassen, wenn man sie nur aus der trockenen Theorie heraus kennt, was?" Anders ließ die Hände an den Schultern des Anderen langsam wieder sinken und öffnete seine klaren Augen halb, um dem völlig verdatterten Templer vor sich, auf eine mitleidig-belustigte Art und Weise, entgegen zu blicken „Ich wette, du erlangst mehr Vertrauen in dich Selbst... was gewisse Dinge angeht, wenn du sie auch aus der Praxis kennst. Was meinst du?".

Cullen stockte der Atem und er schluckte trocken, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein 'unerwünschter Begleiter des letzten Halbjahres' hier gerade im Begriff war, ihm seinen Körper anzubieten, als wäre er - derb ausgedrückt - ein Trainingsplatz für körperliche Nähe.

'Körperliche Nähe'.

Ein Begriff, mit dem Cullen nichts anzufangen wusste.

Auch, wenn es nicht alle Templer so handhabten, so lebte ER keusch, wie es die Kirche ausdrücklich von ihren Dienern verlangte. Er hatte sich dieses Leben und das Zölibat ausgesucht, indem er seinen Eid abgelegt hatte und bisher stets nach seinen Prinzipien und Regeln gelebt.

Und nun trat ein verrückter Magier an ihn heran und bot ihm fragwürdige 'Dienste' an, die er sich nicht einmal vorzustellen getraute.

Eine von Anders' Händen schmiegte sich an Cullen's Wange und strich ihm mit dem Daumen sanft darüber, während sich seine scheinheilig braunen Augen immer tiefer in seinen Kopf zu fressen drohten „Hiernach weißt du, wie du mit Solona umzugehen hast. Oder – naja - du hast sie vergessen, wer weiß?".

**V.**

Der Templer leistete keinen Widerstand.

Die Angst vor dem Unbekannten steckte gnadenlos in seinen Gliedern und schien die nervöse Anspannung, die sich nach und nach in seinem Körper aufgebaut hatte, zu einer regelrechten Starre umzuwandeln. Mit etwas Mühe und Durchsetzungsvermögen, das an und für sich jeder Ordensbruder – besonders Magiebegabten gegenüber - besaß, hätte er den aufdringlichen und irrsinnigen Magier wohl von sich stoßen und ihn augenblicklich dafür bestrafen können, dass er einen Mann der Kirche zu recht pikanten, anrüchigen Schandtaten verleiten wollte.

Doch neben seiner Angst und der daraus resultierenden Sprach- und Atemlosigkeit, stand noch etwas.

Nämlich Neugierde.

Und genau diese verwehrte es ihm sich zu wehren, lockte ebenso wie Anders mit Worten und sanften Fingern, die keine Widerrede duldeten.

Und so gab sich Cullen mit zunächst noch leise geäußerten, unsicheren , doch unbedeutenden Worten wie 'Aber...' und 'Keine gute Idee...', dem Plan des blonden Exzentrikers hin.

Hatte zunächst nur eine von Anders' Händen an dem Gesicht des Templers gelegen, so gesellten sich nun auch die Finger der Zweiten hinzu, schoben sich auf die freie Wange Cullen's. Dessen Gesicht so in den Händen haltend, beugte sich der Blonde seinem Gegenüber entgegen und schloss seine Augen, als seine weichen Lippen auf die des Templers trafen.

Noch nie hatte Cullen einen anderen Menschen so nahe an sich heran gelassen, wie er es nun diesem Zirkelmagier erlaubte. Und obwohl die Prinzipien der Kirche, SEINER Kirche, sonst so schwer auf seinen Schultern lasteten und ihn gnadenlos einschränkten, ließ er es in diesem, nicht enden wollenden, Augenblick zu, dass ein Mann, den er nicht einmal besonders leiden konnte, so tief in seine Intimsphäre eindrang, wie kein Anderer jemals zuvor.

Doch warum?

Wieso klinkten sich Cullen's Sinne, die sonst so sensibel und übertrieben wachsam auf Magiebegabte reagierten, plötzlich völlig aus?

Anders hätte diesen Moment theoretisch herbeiführen können, um ihn zu attackieren und um den Templer zu Fluchtzwecken zu töten. Oder um es eben zu versuchen.

Wäre die Torwache erst einmal eliminiert, so würde er nur einen kleinen Schritt machen müssen, um ins Freie zu gelangen.

Niemand würde ihn aufhalten.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Anstatt sich böswillig auf den Templer zu stürzen, um sich daraufhin eiligst entfernen zu können, drängte der Magier seinen Körper, seine warmen Finger, in einer vorsichtigen Sanftheit an ihn, die man sich von dem aufbrausenden, unsteten Blonden nie erwartet hätte.

Cullen wusste in seiner Überwältigung über die momentane Situation - die ihm an und für sich völlig unangenehm sein sollte - nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte noch nie geküsst, wusste zwar, wie man ein Schwert führte und soldatische Anweisungen entgegennahm, doch eine Antwort auf das, was Anders hier gerade tat, hatte er nicht. Noch nicht.

Dabei waren ihm emotionale Dinge wie 'Küssen' oder 'Umarmen' aus der Theorie bisher so simpel, so einfach erschienen. Und ja, obwohl sein Herz raste und es ihm vor Nervosität den Brustkorb zuschnürte, wollte er den Mann, der ihn hier gerade unter seinen Fittichen hatte, groteskerweise umarmen, während dieser tat, was er eben tat. Doch irgendetwas in seinem Hinterkopf hielt ihn nach wie vor davon ab sich zu rühren.

Anders wäre wohl nicht Anders gewesen, hätte er es Cullen nicht leicht gemacht. Er schien genau zu wissen – oder es zumindest zu erahnen – was im Moment im Kopf des Templers vor sich ging. Seine Finger an Cullen's Gesicht bahnten sich ihren Weg nach unten, an dessen Seiten, und fassten blind nach den schwer behandschuhten Händen, um sie zu führen.

Während sich Anders Cullen's Finger an die schmale Taille dirigierte und dickes Rüstleder und Stahl dabei auf den leichten, blaugrünen Taft seiner Magierrobe trafen, wurde das Tun des Blonden fordernder, gierig.

Seine Hände wieder von denen Cullen's lösend, stemmte er Eine von ihnen neben dem Templer an die kalte Wand, die Zweite erfasste den Gerüsteten am Kinn und zwang dessen Kopf, der zuvor noch dazu tendiert hatte, verunsichert zurückzuweichen, bestimmend näher an sein Gesicht heran.

Anders unterbrach den Kuss für wenige Sekunden schwach schmunzelnd, als seiner Kehle ein vorgegaukeltes, leises Keuchen entfloh, das den Namen des Templers formte und diesem einen erschreckend wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Cullen's Griff um die Mitte des Magiers verstärkte sich dabei und erst in diesem Augenblick wurde seinem verklärten Verstand gewahr, wie zierlich der Körper des Zirkelmagiers, im Vergleich zu dem Seinen, unter der vielschichtigen Robe sein musste.

Die Vorstellung an diesen, wie er sich immer drängender an ihn schmiegte - und Cullen's eigenen, breiteren Körper somit enger an die Wand der Eingangshalle drückte -, ließ den Templer erneut erschaudern, entlockte nun auch ihm einen kehligen Laut und brachte ihn allmählich dazu Anders' Kuss völlig instinktiv zu erwidern.

Ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat und ohne sich erklären zu können, woher er wusste, wie er seine Lippen gegen die des Anderen zu bewegen hatte, wanderten die Hände Cullen's zögerlich, doch vorsichtig forschend, von der Taille des Magiers an dessen Rücken zurück und nach einigen Augenblicken schließlich daran hinab, bis sie knapp über dem Gesäß des Mannes inne hielten.

Cullen, hatte er die Augen in einem gewissen Rest von Argwohn und im Gegensatz zu Anders, nach wie vor noch nicht ganz geschlossen, meinte einen belustigten Ausdruck, ein unterdrücktes, heiteres Lachen, im Gesicht des Heilers ausmachen zu können, als dieser seinen Mund einen Spalt weit öffnete und einen Herzschlag später mit seiner warmen Zunge vorsichtig an die Lippen des Templers stieß. Wohl gespielt zögerlich, leckte er damit über diese und bat somit ungewohnt zärtlich um Einlass.

Anders ließ dem unbeholfenen Templer - so erschien es ihm jedenfalls - keine Wahl.

Beinahe schon gefügig und den Körper des Magiers verlangend an sich pressend, ließ Cullen es zu, dass sich die Zunge des Blonden in seinen Mund schob und anfing ihn auf spielerische Weise zu erkunden.

Obwohl es, ob der kalten Jahreszeit, in der Eingangshalle des Turms relativ kühl war, spürte der Templer nun ein ungewohnt warmes und angenehmes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, eine Art ungeduldig-aufgeregte Vorfreude auf dieses Unbekannte, das Anders mit ihm vor hatte und ihm eine unbeschreibliche Hitze in die Lenden trieb.

Der Magier war augenscheinlich völlig in seinem Element, schien seine Umgebung, während er solch Unaussprechliches tat, vollends zu vergessen.

Oder er scherte sich einfach nicht um das, was um ihn herum passieren könnte, als seine Zähne sanft nach Cullen's Hals haschten und seine Zunge damit anfing die Haut entlang seiner Schlagader zu liebkosen. Mit geschickten Händen machte es sich der Magier dabei an der Schärpe, die Cullen um seine Mitte trug, zu schaffen, löste sie und machte sich mit fahrigen Fingern daran den breiten Ledergürtel - der seitliche und im Moment hinderliche Rüstungsteile an Cullen's Körper hielt - zu öffnen.

Scheppernd fielen die Metallplatten kurz daraufhin zu Boden.

Noch immer völlig verunsichert, doch von der Leidenschaft, die Anders in 'das' hier legte, mitgerissen, hatte sich der Templer mittlerweile fest in den weichen Stoff von dessen Robe verkrallt. Sein Atem ging schwer und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein hervor gestottertes Wispern, als er seine Gedanken - zwischen 'richtig' und 'falsch' hin und her gerissen - von sich gab „Wenn... wenn wer kommt-".

„Es kommt keiner." kam es, unerwartet schnell und knapp gemurmelt, als Antwort zurück. In der Stimme des Heilers lag dabei ein amüsierter, vielleicht sogar spöttelnder, Unterton, der es einem schwer machte, der vorgetäuschten Sicherheit in seinen Worten Glauben schenken zu können.

Es war ihm wohl egal, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass eine andere Wache oder die beiden Ranghöchsten hier auftauchen könnten, ja, vielleicht empfand er dieses Risiko sogar als Herausforderung oder Motivation für sein Treiben. Hätte zumindest zu ihm, dem skrupellosen Rebellen, gepasst.

„... außer du. Vielleicht." fügte der blonde Magier nach wenigen Sekunden noch leise glucksend zu seiner halbherzigen Versicherung von gerade eben hinzu, brachte Cullen's Atem dadurch zum Stocken und trieb ihm das Blut nicht nur in die Lendengegend sondern wohl auch in das Gesicht.

Wie bitte?

Ein raues Seufzen entkam der Kehle des Templers, als der ungehaltene Blonde eines seiner Beine zwischen die Seinen drang und damit anfing einen quälend zahmen Druck auf Cullen's Gemächt auszuüben. Der Bedrängte spürte, wie ihm die Kraft aus den Beinen zu schwinden drohte und seine Knie allmählich weich wurden, während Anders seinen lasziven Blick schließlich wieder erhob. Er leckte sich über zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand und benetzte sie dabei mit Speichel, der einen leichten Faden zog, als er seine, an die Lippen gehobene, Hand wieder sinken ließ. Cullen spürte, wie bei diesem Anblick eine wohlige Gänsehaut über seinen Körper kroch.

Was Anders auch immer vor hatte... Cullen versicherte sich jetzt schon selbst, dass er hiernach beten müsste.

Viel beten. Und beichten.

Der unerfahrene Templer wusste nicht so recht, was Anders tat, als dieser seine Magierrobe an deren Rückseite hoch raffte und seine Hand, mit den zuvor noch befeuchteten Fingern, darunter verschwinden ließ. Er konnte es nur ungefähr erahnen und weitete seine verklärten Augen ein Stück, als der Magier wenige Sekunden später, die Luft scharf einatmend, an ihn sank und sich ein paar Wimpernschläge lang mit der freien, linken Hand an einen Arm seines Gegenübers klammerte.

Anders führte sich doch nicht etwa seine eigenen Finger in-

Cullen stand der Mund einen Spalt weit offen, als sein ungläubig-schamvoller Blick an dem Magier nach unten sank.

Er kam mit dem Gedankenzug über seine vage Erkenntnis jedoch nicht besonders weit, denn der aufdringliche Heiler grub seinen Kopf nach einem leichten Zusammenzucken schon in die Halsbeuge des Templers, stieß dessen Namen erneut keuchend - und dieses Mal ehrlich und verlangender als noch zuvor - aus.

Ohne daraufhin allzu lange zu zögern, ließ Anders eine Äußerung folgen, die einer bittenden Anordnung entsprach, einem Befehlston, den Cullen bisher nur von seinen Vorgesetzten geduldet hatte „Runter.".

Und hatte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur den Befehlen Knight-Commander Greagoir's Folge geleistet, so ließ sich der Mann nun, ohne jeglichen Widerstand zu leisten, von einem wahnsinnigen und aufrührerischen Magier zu Boden drängen, nachdem er sich seines störenden, langen Zweihandschwertes entledigt hatte.

Mit dem Rücken an die Steinwand hinter sich gelehnt zu Anders aufsehend, dachte Cullen mittlerweile kaum mehr darüber nach, dass sie beide hier, in dieser einem Jedem zugänglichen, Eingangshalle erwischt werden könnten.

Der flach atmende Magier, der sich nun breitbeinig kniend auf seinem Schoß niederließ und ihm seine Zunge wieder – und dieses zweite Mal 'ungefragt' – zwischen den Lippen hindurch schob, wirkte wie eine Art Droge. Wie ein Mittel, von dem man nach und nach immer mehr wollte, das einem Sinn und Verstand verschleierte und die Fähigkeit zum vernünftigen Denken raubte. Eines, das Cullen nun dazu brachte sein restliches Misstrauen abzulegen und seine Augen ebenfalls zu schließen. Der Templer ließ es zu, dass ihm der Heiler die lange Unterrobe seiner Uniform nach oben schob und dazu ansetzte ihm seine lederne, mittlerweile viel zu enge, Hose im Schritt aufzuschnüren.

Vergessen waren strenge Regeln und Prinzipien, die einem die Kirche vorgab, die Tatsache, dass hier ein vermeintlich gefährlicher Magiebegabter über ihm kniete. In diesem Augenblick fegte Anders jegliche Gedanken an Pflichten, den Templerorden, Irving und Greagoir... an Solona fort. Und als sich der Blonde nach einigen, schier endlos erscheinenden Momenten, auf Cullen's Erregung sinken und ihn somit zögerlich langsam in seinen Körper vordringen ließ, klinkte sich der, sonst so klare und disziplinierte, Kopf des Templers vollends aus.

Seine Hände fassten, während er tief und hörbar ausatmete, abrupt wieder nach vorn, legten sich angespannt an den Rücken des, gequält vor sich hin keuchenden, Magiers und gruben sich erneut in den leichten, bläulichen und bestickten Robenstoff. Diese heiße, pulsierende Enge, die ihn plötzlich so knapp umschloss und ihn immer tiefer in sich aufnahm, brachte Cullen dazu seine Kiefer aufeinander zu pressen, um nicht noch einen zu geräuschvollen Laut von sich geben zu müssen.

Anders zögerte, nachdem er sich gänzlich auf dem Anderen niedergelassen hatte, eine Weile, bevor er damit anfing sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf Cullen zu bewegen.

Es dauerte daraufhin nicht allzu lange, bis sich der Magier wieder ein wenig zu entspannen schien; auch seine leisen, zischenden Flüche verstummten und wichen einem wohlig-lüsternen Seufzen.

Eine von Anders' Händen stahl sich, während er sich immer intensiver auf und ab bewegte, in den Nacken des nach Luft schnappenden Templers unter sich und seine Finger krallten sich dort, einmal lockerer, einmal fester, in dessen warme Haut.

Cullen schien dies jedoch nicht mehr vollends zu realisieren. In seiner, anfänglich beinah schon erzwungenen, Bereitwilligkeit hätte der Blonde über ihm womöglich alles mit ihm anstellen können, ohne, dass er sich zu laut beschwert hätte. Ja, er wollte, dass Anders weitermachte, er wollte mehr und spürte, wie der zunächst noch so angenehme und ungewohnte Druck in seinen Lenden immer unangenehmer zu werden schien.

Der Templer hätte sich zuvor nie gedacht, dass er den exzentrischen, oft so sehr störenden Magier irgendwann um irgendetwas bitten würde. Doch nun, da dieser seine Hüfte immer stürmischer und beinahe schon grob gegen ihn stieß, rang Cullen mit seinem Innersten, das Anders darum anflehen wollte, das Ganze hier - irgendwie - zu einem Ende zu bringen. Mit zitternden Händen hielt er sich an dem Blonden, der mittlerweile richtig laut wurde, fest, drückte dessen schmalen, leicht schwitzenden Körper heiser aufstöhnend an sich „Anders..!".

Und plötzlich spürte Cullen, wie ein Zittern durch die Glieder des Heilers fuhr, hörte, wie dieser, der sich soeben eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst hatte, gedämpft und langgezogen gegen seine verkrampfen Finger seufzte. Der Templer kniff seine glasigen Augen, mit dem verschleierten Blick darin, leicht zusammen, als der Magier auf ihm den Rücken durchstreckte und sich dessen heißes Inneres zu einer unerträglichen Enge zusammenzog, die Cullen unerbittlich mit zum Höhepunkt dieser fragwürdigen Zusammenkunft riss.

Nach Luft ringend grub der Templer sein Gesicht an den an ihn Gedrängten und erwehrte sich eines unbeherrschten Aufschreis, als sich die ganze Anspannung, die sich in den letzten paar Minuten in ihm aufgebaut hatte, mit einem Mal zu entladen schien und ihm ein kurzzeitiges, schwaches Schwindelgefühl bescherte.

Cullen bemerkte erst, wie dicht Anders seine Arme um seine Schultern geschlungen hatte, als sein Geist nach einigen schnellen Herzschlägen wieder zurück in die Realität driftete und sein wirrer Kopf schleppend wieder anfing vernünftig zu denken.

Das Gesicht noch leicht an eine Schulter des Blonden geschmiegt, fiel dem Templer erst an diesem Punkt auf, wie angenehm der eitle Magier im Vergleich zu den meisten Ordensbrüdern roch, wie vorsichtig und doch bestimmt sich die dünnen Finger des hoffnungslosen Chaoten um ihn gelegt hatten; um Jemanden, der gegen all das stand wofür der Heiler selbst stets sprach, einen Templer.

Und dennoch verharrte der Blonde, ungewöhnlich lange schweigend und ruhig atmend, in seiner Position, als hätte er vergessen wer sie beide waren, WAS sie waren.

Diese intensive Nähe zu Anders fühlte sich in diesem Moment zwar gut - ja, sogar sehr angenehm - an. Doch im Gegenzug zu dem Magier, so schien es, traf Cullen die Tatsache darüber, was hier gerade passiert war, wie ein harter Schlag in das Gesicht.

Die Nähe zu zu diesem Mann war falsch, ihre verquere 'Freundschaft' und ihre erzwungenen, nächtlichen Treffen schon seit jeher verboten gewesen. Und 'das', zu dem sich der Templer von Anders nun schlussendlich hatte hinreißen lassen, stellte einen schwerwiegenden Bruch seines Eids gegenüber seines Ordens dar.

Cullen wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken.

**VI.**

Die kommenden Wochen waren das reinste Versteckspiel.

Cullen versuchte Anders' Gegenwart zu meiden, hatte zu diesem Zweck sämtliche Nachtdienste mit seinen Ordensbrüdern ausgetauscht, sodass er nur noch tagsüber zu arbeiten hatte.

Die langen Tage waren, im Gegenzug zu den vorangegangenen Nächten, geprägt von Kindern, die ihre magischen Fähigkeiten noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatten und demnach permanente Aufsicht durch die Templer benötigten, von pubertären Magielehrlingen, die nichts als Unfug im Sinn hatten und von Läuterungen, die nicht immer alle positiv verliefen. Doch Cullen nahm brennende Bücherregale, das Einfangen von herbei beschworenen Nugs und das Töten von Besessenen in Kauf und trieb einen Keil in seinen altgewohnten Arbeitsrhythmus, um Anders, seiner aufdringlichen und irrsinnigen 'Bekanntschaft', nicht mehr über den Weg laufen zu müssen oder zumindest nicht mehr nachts mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Und erblickte er ihn doch in seinem nahen Umkreis – sei es essend im Speisesaal, Tumulte verursachend in der Bibliothek oder mit anderen Personen im Turm herum schäkernd – so bemühte sich Cullen tunlichst darum die 'Gefahrenzone' zu verlassen.

Anders nun gegenüberzutreten wäre eine Konfrontation gewesen.

Eine Konfrontation mit unbehaglichen Gedankenzügen und peinlichen Erinnerungen an 'diese eine' Nacht vor wenigen Wochen, die er zu verdrängen versuchte; und wegen der er den Erbauer heute noch jeden Abend um Vergebung bat.

Cullen belog sich selbst, indem er sich einredete solch prekäre Vorfälle vergessen zu können, indem er sie einfach totschwieg und ihnen aus dem Weg ging, wenn sie einmal wie aus dem Nichts in seinem unkonzentrierten Kopf auftauchten.

Und das wusste er.

Jedes Mal, wenn er Solona im Zirkel begegnete, wurde er daran erinnert, wie sinnlos es doch war sich selbst gegenüber gewisse Tatsachen zu verleugnen.

Anders hatte Recht gehabt... er hatte Cullen dabei 'geholfen' nicht mehr gar zu besessen von seiner verehrten Magierin mit dem langen, braunen Haar zu sein. Wenn der Templer diese Frau heute sah, fing er nicht mehr an zu stottern sondern verfiel vielmehr in ein betretenes, bitteres Schweigen.

Ja, Anders hatte wie 'versprochen' dabei geholfen sich von Solona zu distanzieren, sie zu 'vergessen'. Und Cullen wusste nicht, ob er ihn dafür abgrundtief hassen oder ihm innerlich dafür danken sollte.

Hatte er vor Wochen kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, wenn ihm Solona zugelächelt hatte, so tauchte heute noch im selben Atemzug der blonde Chaot mit dem goldenen Ohrring vor Cullen's geistigem Auge auf und schob damit jegliche Schwärmereien und bedenkliche Fantasien über seine weibliche Gleichgesinnte fort.

Was übrigblieb war Bedauern und eine tiefe Reue.

Den Blick starr und finster nach vorn gerichtet, schritt der Templer neben einem seiner Ordensbrüder, Biff, her, sprach kein Wort mit dem verstimmten Mann. Zu sehr war er im Moment damit beschäftigt, sich still und heimlich zu fragen, ob Knight-Commander Greagoir seine Gedanken an gewisse Vorfälle lesen konnte, der Erbauer ihn für Jene bestrafen wollte, oder ob Cullen am heutigen Tag einfach nur ziemliches Pech hatte.

Hatte er die letzten paar Tage einmal wieder damit zugebracht die nächtlichen Arbeitszeiten auf seinem neuen Dienstplan gegen die Tagschichten - in abgelegenen Teilen des Turms - von Kollegen auszutauschen, so hatte er vor wenigen Minuten eine Anordnung erhalten, die ihn genau da hin führte, wo er an und für sich nicht hin wollte.

Zu jemandem, dessen Gegenwart er zu meiden versuchte.

Zu Anders.

Einer der besonders strebsamen Magielehrlinge hatte den chaotischen Heiler an diesem Morgen gemeldet. Der rebellische Magier schare seit geraumer Zeit junge Nacheiferer um sich und spreche wirres, für einen geläuterten Magier unangebrachtes, Zeug vor sich hin – an und für sich ja nichts Neues, fand Cullen.

Anders habe versucht den Jüngsten im Turm günstige Fluchtmöglichkeiten aus dem Zirkel zu beschreiben und sie gegen den Templerorden aufzuhetzen. Und genau deswegen hatte Greagoir Cullen und Biff losgeschickt, um diesen schweren Anschuldigungen nachzugehen und Anders, sollten sich diese bewahrheiten, sofort zu Irving - und somit wohl zum Schweigen - zu bringen.

Cullen hielt sich im Hintergrund, als sein Kamerad die halb offenstehende Türe zu dem kleinen Raum aufstieß, in dem man Anders zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde vermutete. Der nervöse Templer ertappte sich währenddessen dabei stumme, flehende Stoßgebete gen Himmel zu schicken, in denen er eindringlich darum bat, der blonde Magier wäre nicht hier.

Doch er war hier. Leider.

Im Schneidersitz saß er vor einer kleinen Gruppe von Kindern - die allesamt kaum älter waren als elf, zwölf Jahre - auf einem der Tische und erklärte ihnen mit erhoben-belehrendem Zeigefinger und einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, wie man alte Bettlaken aneinander knoten musste, damit sie gut hielten, wenn man sich schlussendlich an ihnen abseilen wollte „Und glaubt mir, meine Lieben: Ihr wollt keinen Freiflug aus einem der Fenster eures Stockwerks in den kalten Calenhad-See riskieren. So etwas gibt nur eine deftige Erkältung... ich spreche aus Erfahrung!".

Der Mann hatte keine Anstalten gemacht aufzusehen, als die beiden Templer den Raum betreten hatten und würdigte sie erst Momente später, als er fertig gesprochen hatte, eines prüfenden Blickes.

Anders gab sich überrascht und begrüßte die beiden Neuankömmlinge, nach einem gespielt verwunderten „Oh!", mit gut gelaunter Miene und einem koketten Lächeln im Gesicht. In einer geschmeidig anmutenden Bewegung, die ein wenig an seine heiß geliebte Katze erinnerte, glitt der Geistheiler von seinem Pult und stellte Cullen seinen 'Lehrlingen' ohne Umschweife als seine 'Lieblingsblechbüchse' vor. Biff schien er im Moment noch geflissentlich zu ignorieren.

Die Kinder befanden die Bezeichnung für einen der beiden Gerüsteten, im Gegensatz zu der 'Blechbüchse' selbst, augenscheinlich für recht amüsant und fingen an zu kichern, während Anders bereits mit belustigt-fragender Miene ein paar legere Schritte auf die Templer im Raum zu trat. Der Heiler nickte auffordernd in die Richtung der beiden Diener der Kirche, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erkundigte sich in scheinheiliger Manier nach dem Problem.

Cullen versuchte den Blickkontakt zu dem blonden, schmunzelnden Magier zu meiden, als dieser gut gelaunt vor sich hin sprach und sah, als dieser geendet hatte, aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem zweiten Templer im Raum hin. Eine gewisse Unsicherheit und eine düstere Vorahnung lag dabei in seinem Blick und prüfend verengte er seine Augen.

Anders kannte Biff wohl nicht. Hätte er das, so hätte er den schlecht Gelaunten wohl nicht derart provokant angesprochen, nicht nach dem 'Problem' gefragt und dabei auch nicht so schief gegrinst.

Der Idiot hätte seine dumme Klappe gehalten.

Denn Biff war eines der etwas älteren Ordensmitglieder im Zirkel Fereldens, ein viel zu motivierter, skrupelloser Templer, dem es stets ein Volksfest war, irgendwelchen entlaufenen und panischen Magiern nachzujagen. Dieser Mann sah sich, anders als Cullen, nicht als Beschützer; er war ein kaltblütiger Jäger. Einer, der nicht davor zurück schreckte andere Menschen brutalst zu ermorden und neben cholerischen Ausbrüchen dazu neigte seine geringe Wertschätzung, seinen tiefen Hass, Magiebegabten gegenüber, regelmäßig kund zu tun.

Es gab Einige von seiner Sorte im Turm.

Und niemand unternahm etwas gegen sie.

Biff's abfälliger, finsterer Blick blieb starr an Anders haften, als er die Kinder im Raum ansprach. Mit einem knappen und trockenen „Geht." entließ er die Mädchen und Burschen aus diesem Raum, der plötzlich anfing äußerst eng und bedrückend zu wirken. Die negative Atmosphäre, die sich unter den verbliebenen drei Erwachsenen aufbaute, verwandelte die Luft im Zimmer zu einer klammen, zähen Masse die eine unangenehm-bedrohliche Anspannung in sich trug.

Wie versteinert blieb Cullen stehen, als sich Biff plötzlich wortlos in Bewegung setzte, ertappte sich dabei die Luft scharf einzuziehen, als sich der andere Gerüstete direkt vor Anders aufbaute und diesen mit einer Hand grob am breiten Kragen erwischte.

Man hätte wohl gemeint, der Magier würde auf diese bedrohliche Geste hin klein beigeben und sich entschuldigen, doch Fehlanzeige.

Cullen sah Anders' Gesicht, ob des anderen Templers, der vor dem Blonden stand, zwar nicht, doch er konnte dessen breites, dümmliches Gegrinse im Moment auch erahnen, ohne, dass er es direkt sah.

Anstatt still zu sein und zu kuschen, ließ der aufsässige Magier Biff nicht einmal die Zeit, um für eine wüste, laute Drohung Luft zu holen. „Uh. Ich zittere! Da wird ja jemand richtig unhöflich!" stellte der Blonde überflüssigerweise und mit einer ordentlichen Portion Sarkasmus in seinem gespielt bedauernden Unterton fest, als er fahrig nach Biff's Handgelenk haschte, um sich dem harten Griff des Stärkeren zu entziehen.

Das, was daraufhin folgte, lief vor Cullen's Augen ab, als hätte die Zeit angefangen schleppend langsam zu verstreichen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Biff anfing zu schreien, zu brüllen.

Den etwas kleineren Magier am Kragen auf die Zehenspitzen ziehend, blaffte er irgendetwas von Anstand, Regeln und Disziplin, von Respekt, Wertigkeiten und vergeblichem Widerstand. Von Dingen, die Cullen im momentanen Kontext auf irgend eine Weise vollkommen lächerlich erschienen.

Und wieder konnte Anders sein loses und vorschnelles Mundwerk nicht halten, gab protestierende, beschimpfende Worte und ein verächtliches Lachen von sich, als er versuchte seinem aggressiven 'Angreifer' zu entkommen. Und tatsächlich entzog sich der angesäuerte Heiler für wenige Atemzüge lang den groben Fingern des entnervten Templers vor sich.

Biff antwortete nun nicht mehr mit Worten sondern mit physischer Gewalt, er holte ohne zu zögern aus und schlug gnadenlos zu. Noch immer versperrte dessen breiter Rücken die Sicht auf Anders, doch vermutlich hatten ihn die gepanzerten Handschuhe des Templers irgendwo im hübschen Gesicht getroffen.

Durch das blanke Entsetzen über das Szenario, das sich ihm hier bot, standen Cullen's Lippen einen Spalt weit offen, als ihm der unruhige Atem bereits im nächsten Moment stockte.

Als Biff mit den Fingern knackte und auf den gequält aufkeuchenden Anders zuging, wich der orientierungslose Blonde ein, zwei Schritte vor dem älteren Templer zurück. Er drückte sich eine Hand taumelig blinzelnd vor Mund und Nase, dunkles Blut floss kaum einen Herzschlag später an seinen Fingern entlang nach unten und tropfte in zähen Fäden zu Boden.

Noch bevor Cullen's Kopf wirklich realisiert hatte, was Biff, ein schwer gerüsteter, bewaffneter Ordensbruder hier gerade mit einem, relativ wehrlosem, Geistheiler, angestellt hatte, schlug dieser erneut zu.

Man hörte Anders husten, sah, wie er, die Hände noch immer vor sein versehrtes Gesicht pressend, zu Boden sank und tonlos nach Luft japste, bevor er besinnungslos zur Seite kippte.

Und abrupt fing die Zeit wieder an zu laufen. Zu rasen.

Cullen war an und für sich ein recht ruhiger und gutmütiger Zeitgenosse, im Regelfall sehr besonnen und ihn schwierigen Situationen oftmals der Zurückhaltende, doch in diesem Augenblick schienen ihn seine, zuvor noch wie festgewachsenen, Beine von selbst – und viel, viel zu spät - auf den anderen Templer im Zimmer zuzutragen.

Biff schrie noch immer, forderte Anders in dem Moment, als er bereits fest an einem seiner Arme gepackt wurde, dazu auf verbotene Blutmagie einzusetzen. Denn das Maleficarum wäre etwas, auf das früher oder später jeder 'elende Drecksmagier' zurückgreifen würde, um sich in einer ausweglosen Situation wie dieser zu wehren. „Na los! Heilerpack ist doch bewandert darin mit diesen Dingern aus dem Nichts zu kommunizieren!" bellte der Mann dem am Boden Liegenden, der ihn wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr hören konnte, entgegen.

„Biff, hört auf!" Cullen's Herz raste, pumpte Adrenalin durch seine Blutbahn und verteilte es in Windeseile in seinem angespannten Körper, als er seinen wütenden Kameraden von dessen 'Opfer' fort zog. Vollkommen außer sich trat der aggressive Templer davor noch einmal zu und schimpfte den Magier zu seinen Füßen eine 'Missgeburt' und einen 'Untermenschen', als er von dem zweiten anwesenden Templer aus der Reichweite zu Anders gezerrt wurde.

Während der Blonde regungslos am Steinboden lieben blieb, musste sich der sonst so ruhige Cullen darum bemühen nicht laut und ausfällig zu werden, als er dazu ansetzte seinen älteren Ordensbruder beschwichtigen zu wollen.

„Seid ihr von Sinnen?" der Templer rang nach Luft und mit sich selbst, als er Biff's Arm wieder losließ und ihn mit ungläubigen, entsetzten Blicken bedachte. Mit einer Hand deutete er auf den Verletzten am Boden „Wir sollten ihn zum ersten Verzauberer geleiten, nicht umbringen! Was... was sollte das?".

Biff gab sich kaum schuldbewusst oder betroffen, als er als wahnsinnig tituliert wurde, hatte zum Glück aber auch nicht vor, seinen brutalen Gewaltakt gegen den blonden Magier fort zu setzen. Abfällig schnaubend und ohne Cullen noch irgendeine Antwort auf seine beschuldigenden Aussagen zu entgegnen, wand er sich ab und ging einfach, ließ seinen Kameraden alleine mit dem offenbar Bewusstlosen im kleinen Klassenraum zurück.

Ungläubigen Blickes, doch auch einen Deut froh darüber, dass Biff ihn mit keinen radikalen, hervor gebrüllten Meinungen mehr konfrontiert hatte, sah der Templer dem Anderen bloß kritisch hinterher und kam dabei nicht umhin seinen Kopf schütteln zu müssen.

Tiefe, wunde Striemen der Metallplatten und kleinen Rüstungsteile von Biff's behandschuhten Handrücken zogen sich quer über eine Wange des Magiers, schmale rote Bahnen quollen aus dessen Nase hervor, bahnten sich ihren Weg über Anders' halb geöffnete Lippen zu Boden. Erschreckend ruhig und mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da, am kalten Marmorboden, als Cullen eilig vor ihn trat und sich zu ihm kniete, um den reglosen, doch flach atmenden, Körper zu sich zu drehen. Biff's schwere Stiefel hatten den Heiler, knapp über dessen geschmücktem Ohr, am Kopf getroffen. Warmes Blut verklebte sein blondes, halblanges Haar großflächig, färbte es dunkelrot.

Noch immer hämmerte Cullen das Herz bis zum Hals, das Entsetzen und die Ungewissheit über Anders' tatsächlichen, körperlichen Zustand schnürte ihm die trockene Kehle zu, als er ihn an den Schultern fasste und ihn rüttelte, als bestünde er aus zerbrechlichem Glas.

Auf den Heiler einredend hatte der besorgte Templer diesem einige Male an die unversehrte Wange klapsen müssen, bevor sich der Blonde erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich wieder regte.

Anders gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, als er seine Augen etwas öffnete und ein paar Mal benommen blinzelte. Er schien ein paar lange Momente zu benötigen, um sich mehr oder weniger zu fassen und um zu realisieren, wo er war und was geschehen sein musste.

„Anders? Sagt etwas, seht mich an. Na los..." Cullen's Finger tätschelten die heile Wange des Verletzten erneut vorsichtig, als er atemlos auf den Anderen einredete.

Als Erkenntnis in seinen schmerzverzerrten, verschleierten Blick zu dringen schien, hob der Magier seine Augen zögerlich und die Zähne aufeinander pressend, zu dem, der noch immer mit einer nervösen Besorgnis neben ihm verweilte und ihn dazu zu bringen wollte etwas zu sagen.

Anders' braune, sonst so wache, doch nun beinah abwesend drein blickende, Augen verengten sich zu einem schmerzlichen Blick, als sie auf die des Templers über sich trafen.

Ein Anblick, der Cullen dazu brachte sich selbst zu versprechen Magiebegabte niemals im Leben mit einer derartig aggressiven Verachtung zu strafen und sie so unmenschlich und diskriminierend zu behandeln, wie es so viele Andere des Templerordens taten.

Manche Magier waren zwar gefährlich, doch auch sie waren Menschen.

Keine 'Missgeburten'.

**VII.**

Der blutige Vorfall zwischen Biff und Anders beschäftigte Cullen's Kopf noch tagelang, auch, wenn er im Endeffekt recht glimpflich ausgegangen war:

Nachdem Anders sein Bewusstsein wieder vollends erlangt und somit wieder etwas Verstand – wenn man bei IHM denn von so etwas sprechen konnte – gefasst hatte, hatte er sich fürchterlich jammernd aufgerichtet und sich, ob eines starken Schwindelgefühls übergeben müssen.

Cullen war außer sich gewesen vor Sorge um den Verletzten und hatte schon hektisch nach einem Geistheiler sehen wollen, der die äußerst kritische Situation hätte einschätzen sollen. Doch Anders hatte sich nach seinem grausigen Gewürge und Geröchel bereits selbst mit heilenden Händen an den Kopf gefasst und Unmengen von magischer Energie aufgebracht, um seine Gehirnerschütterung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Bewundernswert.

Sobald der Blonde seine schlimmen Kopfschmerzen und den quälenden Schwindel beseitigt hatte, hatte er auch schon angefangen wüste Worte von sich zu geben und über Biff zu schimpfen; zu maulen anstatt weiter vor sich hin zu jammern.

Cullen hatte währenddessen geschwiegen. Wie immer.

Lediglich eine seiner Hände hatte den lädierten, murrenden Blonden einmal kurz und tröstend eine Schulter getätschelt.

Erleichtert über den doch relativ guten Ausgang von Biff's Attacke auf Anders, hatte Cullen den angeschlagenen Magier, nachdem er wieder dazu fähig gewesen war aufzustehen, zu dessen Zimmer begleitet anstatt ihn wie befohlen zu Irving zu führen. Der Templer hatte das Gefühl gehabt es dem Blonden zu schulden... dafür, dass er in der vorangegangenen, schweren Auseinandersetzung nicht eher eingegriffen und Schlimmeres verhindert hatte.

Bevor er sich dann alleine auf den Weg zum ersten Verzauberer gemacht hatte, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten, hatte Anders ihn auf der Türschwelle seines Zimmers, noch mit geschäftigem Ton aufgehalten. Der Magier hatte gemeint, Cullen solle – da er nachts ja nicht mehr arbeite - in elf Tagen noch einmal hier auftauchen, gegen Mitternacht, denn er hätte ihm dann wohl etwas zu sagen.

Der Templer hatte dem Mann sein Erscheinen zwar nicht versichert, sondern Anders nur einen argwöhnisch-forschenden Blick zugeworfen, doch der Blonde hatte in diesem Augenblick schon wieder gelacht und ihm, als er sich abgewendet hatte, einen blöden und anrüchigen Spruch als Abschiedsgruß hinterher gerufen.

Cullen hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eingestehen müssen, dass ihm der plappernde Anders mit seinen anstößigen Bemerkungen lieber war, als der, der ihm kurz zuvor noch stumm und aus leeren Augen entgegen gesehen hatte...

Anders hatte es, nach dem Zwischenfall mit Biff, gelassen beschwörend auf gutgläubige Kinder einreden zu wollen. In seinen, daraus resultierenden und spontanen, Anfällen von Langeweile hatte er sich wieder auf kindisch-provokante Weise dem Vollschmieren von Pergamentrollen und teuren Büchern, dem Überfluten von Waschzimmern und Schäferstündchen mit anderen Bewohnern und Bewohnerinnen des Turms hingegeben, erfuhr Cullen.

Der schlägernde Templer Biff hatte sich vermutlich eine lange Standpauke von Knight-Commander Greagoir anhören müssen, doch wohl nicht mehr. Jedenfalls war er nach wie vor im Dienst und würdigte Cullen, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, keines Blickes.

Ekelhafter Kerl.

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend fuhr sich Cullen mit beiden Händen über das müde Gesicht, ehe seine Augen in der Dunkelheit die hohe Zimmerdecke fixierten. Er hatte einen langen, anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, der erfüllt gewesen war von stänkernden Pubertierenden, plärrenden Kindern und Magielehrlingen, die einen Tisch im Speisesaal, angeblich aus Versehen, entzündet hatten. Der Templer hatte hektisch von A nach B laufen müssen, war erst spätabends zum Essen gekommen und nun konnte er nicht einschlafen, obwohl die Müdigkeit bereits tief in seinen Gliedern steckte.

Anders' Worte von ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen hallten, seit er sich in sein Bett gelegt und versucht hatte zur Ruhe zu kommen, immer wieder in seinem wirren Kopf wider.

Der Magier hatte behauptet, er hätte ihm 'in elf Tagen gegen Mitternacht' etwas zu sagen. Warum er ihm das, was er loswerden wollte, nicht eher beigebracht hatte, sondern ihn erst nach vielen Tagen treffen wollte, erschien Cullen nach wie vor ziemlich schleierhaft. Womöglich führte Anders wieder irgendeinen Unsinn im Schilde oder wollte ihn an der Nase herumführen.

Nunja, wie dem auch sei... jedenfalls war die Zeitspanne von elf Tagen mit dem heutigen Tag am Verstreichen.

Cullen haderte innerlich mit sich selbst und dem Gedanken daran sich tatsächlich zu den Quartieren der Magier in den oberen Stockwerken zu begeben, um sich anzuhören, was Anders zu sagen hatte.

WENN er denn wirklich vorhatte mit ihm zu sprechen, verstand sich.

Der Mond stand bereits hoch am Himmel und warf kühle Lichtstrahlen durch das Zimmerfenster herein, zeichnete fahle, kaum erkennbare Schatten auf die Wände des Raums, den sich Cullen mit drei Anderen teilte. Zwei seiner Kumpanen waren nicht anwesend. Einer von ihnen war seit gestern im Außendienst und der Zweite musste heute Nacht in der Bibliothek Wache stehen. Der vierte Zimmerkollege schlief schon seit gefühlten drei, vier Stunden tief, fest... und hörbar.

Aus den Augenwinkeln lugte Cullen missmutigen Blickes in die Richtung des laut Schnarchenden, bevor er sich schließlich langsam und leise ächzend in seinem knarrenden Bett aufsetzte.

Noch immer rang er halbherzig mit seinem eisernen Pflichtbewusstsein und dieser gewissen soldatischen Disziplin, die sich über die Jahre hinweg tief in seinen Kopf gefressen hatte, doch einmal wieder war es die eiserne Neugier, die ihm wohl zum Verhängnis werden würde; eine etwas misstrauische Wissbegierde was das anging, das der verrückte Anders heute Nacht vor hatte. Der blonde Magier war im Normalfall jemand, der drauflos quasselte, lag ihm etwas auf der Seele und niemand, der ein vermeintlich wichtiges Gesprächsthema auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschob. Es erschien dem Templer also als äußerst merkwürdig, dass der Magier ihn für ein Solches irgendwo hin bestellte. Und das auch noch nachts.

Sich ob der Kühle im Turm einen dicken Wollmantel über die Schultern werfend, trat Cullen schließlich eine Weile später, nur in eine schlichte Hose und eine Tunika seines Ordens gekleidet, vor sein Zimmer und schloss die Türe zu dem Raum leise hinter sich. Bereits zur selben Zeit beschlich ihn schon ein äußerst schlechtes Gewissen, eine bedrückende Betroffenheit, die ihn dafür strafte sich den 'Plänen' eines verrückten Geistheilers anzuschließen.

Auch, wenn es den Ordensmitgliedern, im Gegensatz zu den Magiebegabten, nicht verboten war, ihre Gemächer nachts zu verlassen, so ertappte sich Cullen dennoch dabei auf leisen Sohlen seiner schnell und unordentlich zusammengeschnürten Lederstiefel durch die Korridore des Turms zu wandeln und die anderen, wenigen Ordensbrüder, denen er über den Weg lief, eher kleinlaut als beherzt zu grüßen.

Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit schritt er ermattet, doch angespannt, die Stufen zur Ebene der Magierquartiere empor.

In diesem Stockwerk waren nicht sonderlich viele Wachen platziert, wusste Cullen. Die geläuterten Magiebegabten galten als 'weniger gefährlich' und vernünftiger als die Lehrlinge und waren meist in einem Alter, in dem sie zu später Stunde nicht jauchzend und irgendwelche Spiele spielend durch die Gänge trampelten. Natürlich gab es auch unter ihnen eine Ausnahme, Anders, doch es wäre wohl schlimmer gewesen ihn, den Mentor der revoltierenden, pubertären Jugendlichen, zu Jenen zu stecken, anstatt ihn zwischen gleichaltrigen Zirkelmagiern zu belassen.

Man konnte ja wenigstens darauf hoffen, dass seine strebsamen 'Gleichgesinnten' irgendwann einen guten und beruhigenden Einfluss auf den blonden Chaoten haben würden, nicht?

Sich seinen graublauen Mantel mit einem unbehaglichem Blick im blassen Gesicht etwas enger um die breiten Schultern ziehend, näherte sich Cullen dem Raum, vor dem Anders ihn gegen Mitternacht treffen wollte, sah sich suchend um und hoffte den umständlichen Weg hierher nicht umsonst gemacht zu haben.

Nach wenigen Schritten erkannte der Templer dann auch schon die Silhouette des aufmüpfigen Magiers im Schein der Fackeln, die den Korridor mit spärlichem, doch warmem Licht erfüllten.

Anders wartete überraschenderweise wie versprochen in der Nähe seiner Zimmertür. Doch er lehnte nicht wie gewohnt locker und entspannt an der kalten Wand, sondern stand, einen Magierstab in einer Hand haltend, kerzengerade im Halbschatten. Ein Bild, das Cullen dazu brachte seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen und in einem großen 'Sicherheitsabstand' zu dem Blonden inne zu halten.

Mit Argusaugen betrachtete der Templer sein Gegenüber, das nun ebenfalls auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, sein Schwert mit sich zu nehmen. Nun stand ihm hier ein bewaffneter, wahnsinniger Magiebegabter gegenüber und das robusteste, das er selbst aufzuweisen hatte, waren seine dicken Lederstiefel.

Hoffentlich meinte es der Erbauer heute ausnahmsweise einmal gut mit ihm...

Anders hob seine Augenbrauen, begleitet von einer recht ungläubigen Mimik, in die Höhe, als er den misstrauischen Cullen erblickte und wendete sich ihm sofort zu.

Währenddessen musterte der Templer den Verdächtigen misstrauisch von oben bis unten. Auch Anders hatte sich einen Wollmantel übergezogen, war in mehrere Schichten dicken und dunklen Stoffes gehüllt. Ein breiter Schal wand sich um den Hals des Blonden, reichte ihm weit in das Gesicht und verdeckte es so beinahe bis auf Nasenhöhe. Und als reiche dieses ungewohnte Erscheinungsbild nicht aus, hatte sich der Magier auch noch eine auffällige Umhängetasche über eine seiner Schultern geworfen.

Anders sah in seiner Aufmachung, dieser höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwo entwendeten Kleidung, so aus, als begebe er sich auf eine lange Wanderschaft.

Blödsinn.

Womöglich spielte er nur wieder eines seiner lächerlichen Rollenspielchen oder bildete sich ein, er müsse heute Nacht bedrohlich wirken.

Oder ihm war einfach nur kalt. Wäre ihm nicht zu verdenken gewesen.

Es war doch so?

Ein zögerliches, verunsichertes „Anders..?" schlich über Cullen's Lippen, als er damit rang standhaft zu bleiben und nicht vor dem anderen Mann zurückzuweichen. Anders war zwar 'nur' ein Heiler des Zirkels, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er harmlos war. Im Gegenteil. Heiler standen, griffen sie auf die arkanen Mächte des Nichts zurück, in direkter Kommunikation mit den Geistern dieser Parallelwelt. Auch Blutmagier setzten sich mit Geschöpfen des Nichts in Verbindung. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie dazu neigten eher zu Dämonen als zu guten Geistern zu sprechen.

Cullen's Bedenken wurden im nächsten Moment bereits ein klein wenig zerstreut.

Breit lächelnd stellte Anders seine mannshohe Waffe aus hartem Holz und Stahl ab, lehnte den Stab, mit der langen, scharfen Klinge an einem seiner Enden, an die Steinwand des Flurs.

„Überrascht mich ja, dass du tatsächlich aufgetaucht bist." gab der Blonde zu, als er auf den Templer zukam, der forschenden Blickes dastand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Ihm schien der misstrauische Blick in dessen Gesicht aufgefallen zu sein, denn er blieb in einem gewissen, erträglichen Abstand zu dem alarmierten Cullen stehen; ein stummes 'Ich habe nicht vor etwas Schlimmes anzustellen.'.

„Interessanter Anblick. Aber ich muss sagen, du gefällst mir in der Rüstung besser. Ich steh' ja auf Uniformen." leise lachend nickte er dem Templer zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nach wie vor vollkommen irritiert von Anders' ungewöhnlichem Auftreten, warf Cullen dessen kokette Bemerkung dieses Mal nicht aus der Bahn und trieb ihm keine spür- und sehbare Röte auf die Wangen. Stattdessen zog er seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und antwortete dem Blonden in einem recht nüchternen Ton „Ihr seht zugegebenermaßen auch nicht so aus, als wärt ihr auf euren gewöhnlichen, nächtlichen Wegen unterwegs. Was geht hier vor?".

Ein Satz, der Anders ein erneutes gedämpftes, doch heiteres, Lachen entlockte. Er schüttelte nur seinen blonden Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände „Also bitte, was denkst du denn von mir?"

Vieles.

„Ich war vorhin noch in unseren Laboratorien unterwegs und habe mir ein paar meiner Dinge geholt, die ich morgen wohl brauchen werde." versicherte der Magier und schlug seine wachen Augen schmunzelnd nieder.

Eine Rechtfertigung, die Cullen etwas schwammig erschien und ihn dazu drang zweifelnd nachzuhaken „Morgen?" murrte er langgezogen hervor, als sein argwöhnischer Blick auf den, mit Federn und blauen Bändern geschmückten, Stab, der hinter Anders an der Wand lehnte, fiel.

„Ja, morgen. Wir Heiler arbeiten für gewöhnlich auch, Überraschung." säuselte der Blonde, ohne lange über seine Antwort nachzudenken, scheinheilig vor sich hin und verzog dabei keine Miene.

Der Templer riss seine Augen von Anders' Waffe los und lenkte sie wieder in die Richtung ihres grinsenden Besitzers.

Leise schnaubte Cullen, als er mit amüsierten Blicken bedacht wurde. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf die momentane Situation machen, wusste nicht, ob sie ihm verdammt faul erscheinen oder einfach nur egal sein sollte. Doch bevor er weiter hinterfragen konnte, raubte ihm Anders das Wort, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

„Ich wollte mich nur dafür bedanken, dass du mich gegen diesen Deppen, Biff, verteidigt hast. Nicht jeder hätte das getan, weißt du?" die Miene des Magiers nahm, während er diese dankenden Worte aussprach, einen leichten Funken Ernsthaftigkeit an, verlor jedoch nichts von dieser gut gelaunten und offenen Heiterkeit.

Cullen hob eine seiner Augenbrauen ein Stück in die Höhe und warf Anders einen schiefen Blick zu, als er die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkte.

Wie?

Der Magier wollte ihm dafür danken, dass er ihn, nach dessen schwachsinniger Aktion vor elf Tagen, nicht sofort zu Irving gezerrt hatte?

Anders hätte ihm doch auch damals schon danken können. Oder nicht?

Wozu dieses ganze heimliche Getue?

Dem Templer fehlten im Augenblick die passenden Worte, um dem etwas nachdenklich werdenden Heiler vor sich anzuzeigen, dass er sich nicht bedanken bräuchte. Cullen war eine Wache, jemand der Magiebegabte beschützte. Und dazu gehörte auch das Verteidigen gegen ausfällige, schlägernde und cholerische Ordensbrüder.

Während Anders weitersprach, hielt er sich mit beiden, in fingerlose Handschuhe gehüllten, Händen am breiten Riemen seiner schweren Tasche fest. Als wäre dieser ein stützender Pfosten, an dem man sich in heiklen Zeiten festhalten konnte, um nicht kraftlos umzufallen; eine Art rettendes Tau, wenn man denn wollte „Mh. Ich bin froh dich kennengelernt zu haben. Bleib so wie du bist, Cullen.".

Wirkte Anders, obwohl er breit lächelte, ein wenig nervös oder bildete sich Cullen das, ob der ungewöhnlichen Situation und den plötzlich so emotionalen Worten seines Gegenübers, nur ein?

„Und denk' gut darüber nach, was dich morgens aus dem Bett bringt, solltest du noch keine Antwort darauf wissen.".

Nachdem er seine Ansprache beendet hatte, schwieg der Magier. Als hätte er seinen seltsamen, bedenklichen Aussagen nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und als erwarte er eine Antwort.

Doch Cullen blickte ihm einfach nur fassungslos entgegen und versuchte das, was Anders hier gerade von sich gegeben hatte, zu deuten.

Der Magier schien abrupt Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben den Blickkontakt zu ihm aufrecht zu erhalten, seine braunen Augen fingen an kaum merkbar hin und her zu wandern und an dem Templer vorbei zu sehen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit unangenehm-abwartenden Schweigens, biss sich Anders schließlich leicht auf die Unterlippe und kam ganz plötzlich und offensichtlich entschlossen auf Cullen zu, schüttelte sein Haupt dabei schwach. Seine Hände fassten kurz darauf fahrig nach dem sprachlosen Templer und ehe sich dieser versehen konnte, wurde er schon so fest an den schmalen Körper des Geistheilers gedrückt, dass ihm für wenige Wimpernschläge lang der Atem fehlte.

Lange Zeit standen die beiden Männer so da.

Anders' Arme hatten sich, keinen Widerstand duldend, um Cullen gelegt und schienen ihn nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Der Templer wiederum erwiderte die feste und mittlerweile doch sanfte Umarmung nicht, starrte lediglich, vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen, über die Schulter des Magiers hinweg und fixierte mit seinen leicht geweiteten Augen wahllos einen Punkt am Mauerwerk des breiten Ganges.

Ohne eine schwere Stahlrüstung, die sich hinderlich zwischen sie drängte, spürte Cullen die Wärme, die von Anders' weichem Körper ausging, wie sich dessen Brustkorb regelmäßig auf und ab senkte und spürte ein kurzes, leichtes Erzittern, das den Heiler schüttelte, bevor ihn dieser wieder zögerlich losließ.

Noch während der Blonde Cullen in einer freundschaftlichen Geste auf die Schulter klopfte, wand er sich ab. Und der Templer meinte zu erkennen, wie Anders schwer schluckte und sich dabei kleine, im Fackelschein glitzernde Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln blinzelte.

Eine absolut groteske, unfassbare Situation, die dem Templer daraufhin eine schlaflose Nacht bescheren sollte.

Denn sie fühlte sich an wie ein Abschied.

**VIII.**

Am nächsten Morgen war Anders dann tatsächlich verschwunden, war vom Einen auf den anderen Tag einfach fort gewesen, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

An diesem Tag war es still gewesen im Zirkel.

Zu still.

Niemand war durch die langen, nüchternen Korridore des Turms gelaufen oder hatte in der Bibliothek mit dicken, staubigen Wälzern um sich geworfen. Alle Bewohner der Gemächer der Magier hatten ihre Betten zeitig verlassen und keiner von ihnen hatte ein Badezimmer so lange besetzt, bis man die Templer dazu auffordern hatte müssen, die Tür zu dem blockierten Raum aufzubrechen.

Keine lauten Hasstiraden gegen die Kirche, kein warmes und herzliches Lachen hatten die Gänge des Turms mehr erfüllt.

Und es war dabei geblieben.

Dies war die Zeit gewesen, in der Cullen wieder zu den langen Nachtdiensten angetreten war, in der Hoffnung, die alte, ruhige und ungestörte Zeit, in der er in der Bibliothek stehen und Solona ab und an beobachten durfte, käme zurück.

Doch stand er dann tatsächlich, regungslos wie eine der großen Marmorstatuen an den Wänden, in dem Saal mit den hohen Bücherregalen, so ertappte er sich dabei den geschwätzigen und dümmlichen Heiler an seiner Seite zu missen. Die Arbeitszeit während den nächtlichen Stunden zog sich, ohne jemanden, der einem utopische Geschichten über die fabelhaften Abenteuer irgendwelcher mutierten Katzenwesen oder ähnlich Belangloses und Uninteressantes erzählte, schleppend dahin.

Leise resigniert ausatmend schloss Cullen seine Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine stählernen Armschienen und Panzerhandschuhe verursachten dabei ein beiläufiges, metallenes Klackern; der einzige Laut, der seit Stunden durch die Bibliothek drang.

Solona saß an ihrem üblichen Platz an einem der alten und massive Holztische mit den dicken, geschnitzten Tischbeinen und ließ eine weiße Feder über aufgerolltes Pergament tanzen. Wie immer stand ein Armleuchter vor ihr auf dem antiken Tisch, dessen breite, brennende Kerzen ein warmes Orange an die Steinwände und Regale ringsum malten. Die Frau strich sich ab und an verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht mit den zierlichen, beinahe schon puppenhaften Zügen, klemmte sich diese hinter die Ohren und schrieb daraufhin ohne Umschweife weiter oder blätterte in einem ihrer dicken Bücher um.

War es in vergangenen Jahren stets anders herum gewesen, so war es an diesem Abend sie, die immer öfter prüfend in Cullen's Richtung sah, ohne Antwort in Form von Gestik oder Mimik zu erhalten.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und vollends in triste Gedanken vertieft, stand der Templer auf seinem Posten und wäre es nicht schon längst zur nachsichtigen Gewohnheit geworden, so hätte er Solona, ob der Nachtruhe im Zirkel, wohl zu Bett geschickt.

Es erschien ihm auf irgendeine Weise betrüblich, doch der Mann hatte keinen Blick mehr für sie übrig, denn sah er sie an, sah er ihn. Anders' aufgewecktes Gesicht, mit dem schiefen Grinsen, das sich über dessen stets plappernde Lippen zog, die flinken Hände, mit der der Heiler seine Robe zu raufen pflegte, um schneller laufen zu können, den goldenen Ohrring... die warmen Finger, die sich sanft an Cullen's Wangen stahlen und ihn so falsch festhielten, wie ihn niemand anders jemals mehr festhalten sollte.

Man sagte sich, Anders hätte es, nach seinem letzten und damit angeblich sechsten Fluchtversuch, 'endlich' geschafft dem Netz der Kirche zu entkommen. Mit welchen Methoden und Mitteln war fraglich, manche der Magier sprachen davon, dass er eines der kleinen Boote am Anlegeplatz hinter dem Turm gestohlen und den dichten Nebel zur Flucht genutzt hatte; manche Rekruten der Templer sprachen von Blutmagie und Dämonen.

Andere wiederum glaubten, der Held der rebellierenden Magiebegabten Ferelden's wäre tot, von dem Templerorden auf der Flucht erschlagen worden oder im tiefen Calenhad-See ertrunken.

Und Wenige behaupteten, sie hätten gesehen, wie man Anders Tage nach seiner spektakulären Flucht, unter enormen Kraftaufwänden und gewaltsam unterdrückten Schreien, nachts in den Kerker gezerrt und weggesperrt hatte. Man wolle den aufmüpfigen Blonden dort unten, im Zellentrakt und unter magiebegabten Schwerverbrechern, verrotten lassen, hatten sie vermutet.

Der erste Verzauberer und der Knight-Commander hatten sich bezüglich dieses populären Vorfalles nie eindeutig geäußert und betreten geschwiegen, hatte man sie nach Anders gefragt. Ja, vermutlich war der Magier tatsächlich gestorben.

Hirngespinste, Mutmaßungen, Behauptungen über Behauptungen... doch ob eine Geschichte davon mit der Realität konform war, war fraglich.

Wohl nicht.

Und Cullen hatte sich auch nicht besonders lange sinnlos den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, an einem warmen Sommerabend, kaum ein Jahr nach Anders' mysteriösen Verschwinden, jedenfalls.

Der Templerorden war an diesem Tag in wilder Aufruhr gewesen, sogar der Knight-Commander hatte sich äußerst beunruhigt und aufgebracht gegeben und Magierjäger in alle Richtungen Thedas' entsandt. Ein geistig abnormer Gefangener sei an diesem Abend geflohen, nachdem er die beiden Wachen im Verließ kaltblütig und brutal ermordet hatte. Vermutlich hatten diese Templer keine Vorsicht walten lassen und er hatte sie, durch die dicken Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle hindurch, gepackt und ihnen die ungeschützten Hälse umgedreht.

Viele Gerüchte darüber hielten sich auch noch Monate nach dieser Fluchtaktion hartnäckig im Turm des Zirkels, Magielehrlinge erzählten sich sogar fürchterliche Gruselgeschichten über eine Bestie, die in den düsteren Kerkern tief unter dem Turm gewütet hatte.

Und ohne es sich erklären zu können, war es doch völliger Irrsinn, hatte Cullen, kam ihm dieses Märchen in den Sinn, immer an den chaotischen Rebellen, seine vermisste Bekanntschaft Anders, denken müssen.

Doch dieser war kein kaltherziger Mörder, der der Freiheit wegen tötete, er war kein gesuchter Abtrünniger und Verbrecher, keine blutrünstige Bestie, die wütete.

Anders war tot.

**IX.**

Wie lange hatte der Knight-Captain Kirkwalls nun dagestanden, während seine ungläubig-gedankenverlorenen Augen den blonden Abtrünnigen am anderen Ende des Marktes verfolgt hatten?

Noch immer unterhielt sich Anders mit der jungen Händlerin, die ihm mit kritischer Miene und einem abwehrenden Kopfschütteln gegenüberstand, er schien die blonde Frau von irgendetwas überzeugen zu wollen.

Der kalte Wind, der über den Platz fegte und abertausende Schneeflocken mit sich zerrte, bauschte den fleckigen Mantel des Magiers auf, strich dem Fröstelnden durch die unordentlich zurück gebundenen Haare und trieb klirrende Kälte unter Rüstung und Kleider.

Anders war unbewaffnet, wie es schien. Er war wohl nicht töricht genug seinen Magierstab, insofern er denn einen besaß, offen bei sich zu tragen und sich dem Templerorden gegenüber somit als das auszuzeichnen, was er war.

Ein Gesuchter.

Ein ungesund klingendes Husten schüttelte den schmalen Körper des Heilers, als er damit anfing mit fahrigen Fingern in seinem Geldbeutel nach Silbermünzen zu klauben. An einem seiner dunklen Stoffhandschuhe war die Naht zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger aufgegangen, schleißige Bandagen an seinen Armen und Handgelenken hatten die hübschen, dekorativen Goldreifen von damals ersetzt und breite Flicken zierten die pelzbesetzte Jacke, die er unter seinem schweren Umhang trug.

Was war bloß aus ihm geworden?

Wo war der eitle, laute Anders, der die Welt zu seiner Bühne machte und dabei über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, in diesem Moment? Der, den Cullen, in den stillsten Stunden der letzten Jahre, heimlich in seine flehenden Stoßgebete an den Erbauer mit eingebunden hatte?

Wo waren diese ungestüme Heiterkeit, der erhobene, wache Blick und das dümmliche Lächeln hin verschwunden?

Wer war dieser, viel zu dünn gewordene, Mann dort am Marktplatz? Der, über dessen blassen Gesicht ein Schatten zu liegen schien und der seine Schultern, über die er sich einen schäbigen Wollmantel geworfen hatte, hängen ließ?

Cullen presste seine Kiefer in einer, ihm grotesk erscheinenden und tiefen, Verbitterung aufeinander.

Waren es Mitleid und Empathie, die sich über all sein Pflichtbewusstsein und den soldatischen Ehrgeiz, die es ihm befahlen gefährliche Abtrünnige unschädlich zu machen, legten?

Oder war es eine gewisse Art der Enttäuschung über Anders' erloschenes Feuer, die er diesem gegenüber nun so plötzlich empfand?

Er wusste es nicht.

Und obgleich er das Verlangen danach verspürte, auf den Blonden zuzugehen, um ihn anzusprechen und ihm all das, was ihm die letzten Jahre über durch den schmerzenden Kopf geschlichen war, zu sagen, verharrte er in seiner starren Position, unfähig dazu sich auch nur wenige Zentimeter zu rühren.

Was hätte er Anders gesagt, hätte er die Fassung gefunden, die es ihm erlaubt hätte, zu ihm zu gehen?

Hätte er ihn nach dessen Motiv für sein Handeln, vor vielen Jahren im kühlen Eingangsbereich des Zirkels in Ferelden, gefragt? Danach, wie er heute dazu stand?

Hätte er ihn mit vorwurfsvoller Miene dafür gestraft, dass er Cullen 'aus Spaß' an die harte Steinwand gepresst, geküsst und zu Dingen aufgefordert hatte, die dem Templer heute noch strikt verboten waren und ihm schwere Gewissensbisse bereiteten?

Hätte er ihn, hier und jetzt, dafür angeschrien und geschlagen oder hätte er den Magier dazu gebeten ihn noch einmal so zu fest zu umarmen, wie er es damals getan hatte?

Cullen wusste es nicht.

Und er würde es vermutlich auch nie herausfinden.

„Knight-Captain?" einer der Templer, die ihn begleitet hatten, war an den, wie zur Eissäule erstarrten, Mann herangetreten und folgte dessen Blick über den dreckigen Markt der Unterstadt.

Cullen schien es in diesem Moment so, als hätte die Zeit bis zu diesem Augenblick stillgestanden und als würde sie nun wieder allmählich anfangen zu laufen.

Ob genau dieser Tatsache, die ihn dazu brachte, sich selbst einen Narren zu schelten, brauchte Cullen ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, um seinem Ordensbruder antworten zu können. Innerlich nach Fassung ringend, wand er dem anderen Templer seinen Kopf zu und schaffte sich ein unnötiges und deplatziertes 'Was?' zu verkneifen.

Stattdessen räusperte sich der Knight-Captain nur kurz und leise und holte schließlich Luft, um zu einer Anordnung anzusetzen.

„Fehlalarm. Wir kehren in unsere Quartiere zurück." kam es in einer knappen, befehlenden Trockenheit über die Lippen des Mannes, woraufhin er einen kritisch-fragenden Blick seitens seines Soldaten erntete „Dieser Bettler ist nicht unsere Zielperson. Ich habe mich geirrt.".

Ja, dieser Mann dort war nicht 'Anders'.

Cullen legte eine seiner behandschuhten Hände auf die Schulter seines Kameraden und deutete ihm mit leichtem Druck in die Richtung der restlichen sechs wartenden Templer an, zu gehen. Auch er selbst wand sich zögerlich ab, nachdem er sich noch einmal flüchtig und mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu dem blonden Heiler am Marktplatz umgesehen hatte. Das, um noch einen letzten Blick auf den Magier zu erhaschen, der ihm seinen ersten – und wohl letzten - Kuss gestohlen hatte.

Auf den, der ihm so viel und doch nichts bedeutete... oder bedeutet hatte.

Bereits in diesem Moment, in dem er sein Haupt um einen Deut sinken ließ und dabei tief durchatmete, wusste Cullen, dass er die schwere Entscheidung, die er hier soeben getroffen hatte, eines Tages noch zutiefst bereuen würde.

Doch er revidierte sie nicht, war, als sich Anders am schneebedeckten Markt der Unterstadt mit einem prüfenden Blick in seinen suchenden Augen nach ihm umwand, bereits verschwunden.

**X.**

Die Dunkelstadt war dreckig. Dreckiger noch als die Unterstadt und sie wurde ihrem Namen mehr als nur gerecht. Es war düster in den schmalen Gängen unterhalb Kirkwalls. Dunkel und stickig. Cullen hatte nicht oft hierher kommen müssen, um zu verstehen, warum sich gefährliche Kriminelle und ängstliche Abtrünnige in dem Dreck dieses elenden Viertels - wenn man es denn überhaupt als solches bezeichnen konnte – verkrochen.

Die Stadtwache setzte selten bis nie einen Fuß in die Dunkelstadt. Zu viele arme Menschen lauerten hier; in der Hoffnung der Nächste, den sich erschlugen, trüge Geld oder wertvolles Gut bei sich. Die Schmuggler und Menschenhändler in diesen Katakomben duldeten die Stadtwache zudem nicht; man war dem Tode geweiht, trug man die Uniform dieser hier in diesem Drecksloch und war alleine unterwegs.

Auch als Templer wurde man von den Bettlern in der Dunkelstadt kritisch gemustert, stach man ja auch durch eine strahlende Rüstung und gute Bewaffnung heraus. Doch man wurde geduldet. Denn der Templerorden mischte sich für gewöhnlich nicht in Anderes als das Aufspüren von entlaufenen Magiebegabten ein und hielt sich auch weitgehend aus der Durchsetzung anderer Staatsgewalten heraus. Und dennoch hatte Cullen seine schwere Rüstung heute Nacht nicht angelegt sondern sich in alte, gewöhnliche und unauffällige Kleider gehüllt. Die Kapuze seines schweren, dunklen Umhangs hatte er sich tief in das Gesicht gezogen und bemühte sich darum nicht auffallend schnell durch die Dunkelstadt zu schreiten. Auch, wenn ihm danach war, wurde er auch von einer hektischen Anspannung und Nervosität vorangetrieben, die er hinunterzuschlucken versuchte und die ihm den Brustkorb zuschnürte.

Dass Anders tatsächlich lebte und sich auch noch in Kirkwall, hier, in der Dunkelstadt aufhalten sollte, hatte ihn die vergangenen Tage lang beschäftigt.

Nach der Berichterstattung bei Knight-Commander Meredith, in der er seiner Vorgesetzten versichert hatte, der gesuchte graue Wächter sei nicht in der Stadt, hatte man die Ermittlungen rund um diese ganze Sache abgehakt. Vorerst.

Doch hatte Cullen's Bauchgefühl ihn vor wenigen Tagen noch vom Marktplatz der Unterstadt fort geführt, so hatte sich sein Kopf am Abend darauf kritisch zu Wort gemeldet.

Erst Stunden nach seinem Gespräch mit Meredith hatte er realisiert wie schwerwiegend die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte, eigentlich sein musste. Er hatte einen potentiell gefährlichen Abtrünnigen, desertierten grauen Wächter und Mörder laufen lassen, weil er ihn von früher kannte. Er hatte die Verantwortung für eine weitere Katastrophe in Kauf genommen, dafür, dass ein alter, vermeintlicher Freund am Leben bleiben durfte.

Doch wieso?

Weil er es nicht glauben konnte, dass Anders, der liebenswürdige Idiot des Zirkels in Ferelden, zum kaltblütigen Amokläufer geworden sein sollte?

Ja, die Ermittlungen nach dem blonden Magier 'Liam' waren von Seiten des Ordens eingestellt worden. Auch Cullen hatte geglaubt, er könne die Tatsache, dass sich Anders in der Dunkelstadt versteckte, geflissentlich ignorieren; den Mann 'übersehen', damit dieser sein wohl hart erkämpftes Leben in Freiheit leben konnte.

Doch der Templer hatte sich geirrt... drei schlaflose Nächte hatte er mit sich selbst hadernd zugebracht, bis er zu dem vagen Entschluss gekommen war, sich dessen versichern zu müssen, dass der Heiler aus der Dunkelstadt wirklich 'harmlos' war; dass die grausigen Geschichten und Anschuldigungen um ihn nicht stimmten.

Und außerdem... außerdem wollte er mit Anders sprechen. Worüber, wusste Cullen nicht genau, doch dieses drängende Verlangen danach hatte schlussendlich ausgereicht, um ihn in die Dunkelstadt, diese Grauzone Kirkwalls, zu treiben.

'Folgt den Laternen und ihr findet ihn.' hatte der schmächtige Bettler vor Tagen gesagt und verschwörerisch gegrinst.

Laternen?

Cullen hob seinen Blick und ließ seine wachen Augen suchend durch die gespenstische Dunkelheit schweifen. Der Mann hob sich dabei den dicken Baumwollstoff seines Ärmels angewidert vor Mund und Nase und verzog sein Gesicht dabei leise hustend.

Es roch bestialisch; nach Verwesung, Moder und Exkrementen. Hier und da drangen die gelallten Worte eines Betrunkenen an seine Ohren oder weit entfernte Schmerzensschreie von Verletzten oder Kranken hallten durch die eiskalte Düsternis.

Der Templer kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen, in der Hoffnung, dies helfe ihm dabei in dem fahlen Licht besser sehen zu können. Doch es half nicht.

Einer seiner Füße stieß schon nach wenigen Schritten an irgendetwas Großes, Weiches, das reglos vor ihm am Boden lag und ihn beinahe dazu zwang zu stolpern.

Cullen's schwerer Atem stockte, als er sich wieder einigermaßen fing und innehielt; er musste sich dazu zwingen nicht nach unten, vor seine ledernen Stiefel zu sehen. Das laute Summen der Fliegen, die nach seinem 'Zusammenstoß' mit diesem... Ding am Erdboden auseinander gestoben waren, trieb ihm eine dunkle, grausige Ahnung in den Kopf. Eine, die ihm verriet was, oder besser wer, hier vor ihm liegen musste. Eine Ahnung, die ihm zusammen mit dem Gestank hier unten die Galle hochkommen ließ.

Es war seltsam, hatte er in seinem Leben doch schon so viel Leid und Tod gesehen, doch die Dunkelstadt schaffte es, ihn an gewisse Grenzen des Aushaltbaren zu treiben.

Ob die Menschen, die hier unten in der Kälte vor sich hin vegetierten, das selbe empfanden?

Oder stumpften sie nach einer gewissen Zeit derart ab, dass sie den Tod nicht mehr rochen und die Schreie nicht mehr hörten?

Schwer vorstellbar.

Zu viel Zeit verstrich, bis Cullen endlich eine der besagten, roten Papierlaternen erblickte, die ein warmes, in dieser trostlosen Gegend so deplatziert wirkendes, Licht verbreiteten. Ein Anblick, der ihn dazu brachte seinen schnellen Schritt zu verlangsamen und wieder etwas genauer auf seine Umgebung zu achten.

Nach wenigen Momenten schon erkannte er die Einrichtung, die die Bettler und Obdachlosen Kirkwalls als 'Klinik' bezeichneten.

Nur wenige Stufen führten zu dem Holzverschlag empor, der die Räumlichkeiten dahinter vor den offenen und gefährlichen Wegen der Dunkelstadt trennte. Zwei mit Milch gefüllte, ausgebeulte Metallschälchen standen zu einer Seite des Eingangs: Zwei ramponierten Türen, die eher provisorisch in die morsche Trennwand eingebaut worden waren und die von Laternen am Plafond matt erleuchtet wurden. Eine von ihnen stand einen Deut weit offen, man konnte Stimmen durch sie herausdringen hören.

Der nahe Umkreis um diese 'Klinik' wirkte sauberer als das restliche Viertel, offensichtlich sorgte jemand dafür, dass Kadaver und Leichen weggeräumt und der gröbste Dreck zusammengefegt wurde.

Cullen schluckte trocken, als er zögernd die paar Stufen zu seinem Ziel empor schritt und ließ seinen nervösen Blick unruhig schweifen.

Was machte er hier eigentlich..?

Kaum zwei, drei Schritte von der offenstehenden Tür entfernt, hielt der Mann schließlich inne, beugte sich etwas vor und streckte einen seiner Arme aus, um die hölzerne Türe vorsichtig etwas weiter aufzustoßen.

Der Templer richtete seine Augen daraufhin dem Szenario entgegen, das sich ihm innerhalb der gesuchten Einrichtung der Dunkelstadt bot:

Eine drückende Beklommenheit lag in dem breiten Raum - mit den vielen schäbigen Liegen und nüchternen Behandlungstischen an beiden Seiten - in der Luft. Nicht Viele waren anwesend, ein vermeintlicher Patient lag zugedeckt und schlafend auf einer der Liegen, schien von dem Lärm um sich herum nichts zu hören. Womöglich war er durch Magie in einen komatösen Zustand versetzt worden. Ein weiterer Mann lehnte mit verbundenem Kopf auf einem wackeligen Stuhl und leerte eine verschmierte, halbvolle Flasche in einem Zug; er schien seine schlimmen Schmerzen in Alkohol ertränken zu wollen.

Eine Frau schrie fürchterlich irgendwo in einer der Ecken, die man vom Eingang aus nicht sehen konnte, verfluchte dabei den Erbauer und irgendeinen 'verdammten Kerl von damals'. Zwischen all den schmerzlichen Lauten konnte man eine weitere Stimme ausmachen, die ruhig und beschwichtigend auf die schreiende Frau einredete.

Sie gehörte Anders. Er war also tatsächlich hier.

Cullen verengte seine Augen zu einem argwöhnischen Blick, als die Schmerzensrufe der Frau für wenige Momente lang verstummten und Anders' bekannte Stimme dabei ruhig versicherte, dass sie 'es' bald überstanden hätte.

Was, beim Erbauer, ging dort, hinter der Zwischenwand, die sich fast bis zur Mitte des Raumes zog, vor?

Der Templer atmete tief durch, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, um sich dem Innenraum der Klinik zu nähern und um womöglich einen Blick auf das erhaschen zu können, was Anders dort drin mit dieser armen Frau trieb.

Vielleicht hatte sich Cullen bisher getäuscht, vielleicht war er mit seinem guten Gefühl Anders gegenüber falsch gelegen. Womöglich war der gesuchte Mann tatsächlich zu einem blutrünstigen Monster mutiert, zu einem wahnsinnigen Verbrecher, der wahllos Menschen abschlachtete.

Ja, es war vorstellbar, dass diese 'Klinik' hier in der Dunkelstadt nicht das war, was sie vorgab zu sein. Vielleicht war sie mehr ein Labor, eine Werkstätte eines Maleficars-

Cullen spürte, wie es ihm die Nackenhäärchen aufstellte, als die Frau im Innern der Einrichtung erneut fürchterlich aufschrie und seine zitternde Hand wanderte reflexartig an den Knauf des Schwertes, das er unter dem ausladenden Baumwollmantel an seiner Seite verbarg.

Doch als der Templer seine Füße schließlich in das Innere der Baracke setzte, wurden seine düsteren Vorahnungen, Gewissensbisse und Sorgen in alle Winde zerstreut. Denn so, wie die Frau abrupt stiller wurde und man dadurch wieder die Stimme des blonden Magiers vernehmen konnte, mischte sich noch ein weiterer Laut in den ganzen Trubel: das Geschrei eines Kindes, eines Neugeborenen.

Cullen blieb wie festgewurzelt stehen, als ihn diese plötzliche Erkenntnis beutelte und augenblicklich schalt er sich, ob seiner schwarzmalerischen Gedanken, einen Narren.

Der Templer ließ seinen Blick erneut durch den spärlich beleuchteten Raum schweifen und erkannte nun neben den Liegen, auch einen breiten, alten Holztisch, Bücher, verschiedenste Behältnisse in provisorischen Regalen und einen Magierstab, den man beiläufig an eine der Wände gelehnt hatte.

Vor die Abteilung in der besagten Ecke, in der noch immer Hektik herrschte, waren hohe Bretter gelehnt worden, um vermutlich die Sicht auf diesen kleinen Bereich zu rauben. Eine, gerade einmal mannsbreite Lücke zwischen ihnen, die mit einem fleckigen, langen Tuch verhängt worden war, diente als Durchgang. Es machte den Eindruck, als sei dieser abgeschottete Bereich eine Art Behandlungsraum für Angelegenheiten, auf die niemand einen Blick erhaschen sollte.

Verwunderlich mit welch simplen Methoden man solch etwas zustande bringen konnte...

Wieder fing die Frauenstimme an zu jammern, sprach beinahe schon hysterisch gegen Anders, der ihr vermutlich ihr Kind in die Arme legen wollte „Nein, nein! Ich will es nicht! Ich kann nicht!".

Cullen stockte der Atem, als er die Worte vernahm, mit denen sich die Frau hinter dem Sichtschutz zu wehren versuchte; als Beschimpfungen gegen ihr eigenes, neu geborenes Fleisch und Blut fielen.

Dem ungläubigen Templer standen die trockenen Lippen einen Spalt weit offen, als er in die Richtung der geräuschvollen Ecke des Raumes starrte und obgleich er nicht sehen konnte, was dort vor sich ging, konnte er es sich bildlich vorstellen: Eine Mutter, die sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen ihr schreiendes Neugeborenes wehrt und ein blonder Mann, der versucht ihr dieses Verhalten auszureden.

Cullen wollte die Gründe für die vorhergegangene Schwangerschaft dieser Frau gar nicht erst wissen...

Ein verbitterter Ausdruck schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er seinen Kopf schwach schüttelte. Es gab Menschen, die hatte der Erbauer verlassen, so schien es.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verging, ehe die Frau aufhörte zu heulen und mit brüchiger Stimme zu schimpfen. Ihre bissigen und verzweifelten Ausdrücke wichen einem leisen Schluchzen, das nach und nach ebenfalls erstarb. Auch das weinende Kind schien sich allmählich zu beruhigen.

Es fielen seitens Anders noch ein paar unbedeutende Worte, die wohl dem Zweck dienen sollten, schlechte Gedanken an die Zukunft zu vergessen; ruhige Versicherungen und Lügen, die einer verlorenen Kleinfamilie beibringen sollten, alles wäre gut.

Und dann schob eine Hand den Vorhang zwischen den Verschlägen zu dem Eckabteil beiseite.

Anders trat heraus und ließ die Frau und ihr Neugeborenes hinter den - vor neugierigen Blicken schützenden - Holzplanken zurück.

Sich die blutverschmierten Hände an einem fleckigen Tuch abwischend, seufzte der Magier tonlos und senkte seinen Kopf. Er schien ein paar Herzschläge lang zu brauchen, um sich zu fassen, atmete ein paar mal tief durch und fuhr sich mit einem seiner Ärmel über das Gesicht. Anders wirkte mitgenommen, von dem Leid seiner Patientin und der dunklen Zukunft ihres Kindes mitgerissen; er schien Cullen in den ersten paar Momenten überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

Doch dann hob der Heiler seinen Kopf, um seinen entnervten Blick in die Richtung des anwesenden Templers zu lenken und augenblicklich stockte er, erstarrte für einige Sekunden lang wie zur Eissäule.

Braune, ungläubige Augen blinzelten dem Knight-Captain entgegen und verengten sich nach und nach zu einem immer prüfender werdenden Ausdruck.

Cullen's wirrer Kopf schien erst in diesem Moment, da ihm seine alte Bekanntschaft aus dem Zirkel in Ferelden wahrhaftig und in nicht allzu weiter Ferne gegenüberstand, zu kapieren, dass der Templer sich tatsächlich in die Dunkelstadt begeben hatte, um diesen Mann zu suchen. Und er hatte den Magier gefunden, stand seinem alten 'Freund', den er länger als ein Jahrzehnt nicht mehr gesehen hatte, nun unmittelbar gegenüber.

Es erschien so surreal.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er ihn am Markt der Unterstadt erblickt hatte, hatte Cullen geglaubt, Anders sei während eines Fluchtversuchs in Ferelden verschieden.

Doch er lebte. Und wie. In diesem Moment kam er bereits zögerlich und mit ungläubiger Miene näher, schien sich wie sein Gegenüber nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob sich unter dessen Kapuze das Gesicht eines Geistes oder das einer realen Person befand und holte demnach Luft, um eine vorsichtige Frage zu äußern „...Cullen?".

Der offensichtlich irritierte Abtrünnige hielt wenige Schritte vor ihm inne und legte den blonden Kopf in einer fragenden Geste ein wenig schräg.

Anstatt einer Antwort auf seine Frage, entgegnete Cullen Anders jedoch nur eine nüchterne Feststellung, die der des Magiers gleichkam und eine stumme Zustimmung in sich trug „Anders.".

**XI.**

Der verdutzte, sprachlose Magier vor Cullen reagierte lange nicht, lediglich seine plötzlich so aufmerksamen Augen wanderten forschend über den Templer und suchten seinen Körper vermutlich nach einer der Insignien seines Ordens ab. Und genau wegen dieser Tatsache war Cullen froh, dass er sich heute Nacht gegen seine geliebte Uniform entschieden hatte; denn wer wusste denn schon, wie Anders, als vermeintlich gefährlicher Abtrünniger, auf sie reagiert hätte? Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Andere zu sprechen begann, baute sich im Körper des Templers eine unangenehme, nervöse Anspannung auf, die es ihm nicht besonders leicht machte still zu stehen. Doch Anders brach das grauenvolle Schweigen bereits nach einiger Zeit; einer Zeit, die dem Knight-Captain quälend lange, zu lange, erschienen war.

„Warum... - was macht ihr hier..?" entkam es dem Blonden nach Momenten des perplexen Starrens abrupt und wohl etwas leiser, als er es an und für sich erdacht hatte.

Hatte Anders Cullen gerade auf formale Art und Weise – mit einem 'Ihr' - angesprochen?

Der Knight-Captain wusste nicht recht, ob er sich nun über dieses 'spontane' Wiedersehen freuen oder sich selbst einen Tor schimpfen sollte, der nicht die Klugheit besaß auf seinen Kopf zu hören. Doch dieses vertraute Braun in Anders' Augen und dessen Stimme, die ihm im Augenblick so verdattert über die Lippen schlich, klatschten dem verdammten Bauchgefühl des Templers Beifall und verdrängten dessen Vernunft, die ihm riet so schnell als möglich zu gehen; diesen düsteren Ort zu verlassen und sein irrsinniges Vorhaben zu vergessen.

Doch dafür war es ohnehin zu spät.

Die Jahre hatten den blonden Magier gezeichnet, sein Gesicht war kantiger geworden, die damals noch so weichen Hände, in denen er noch immer das blutige Tuch von vorhin hielt, vermutlich rau. Doch seine Augen, die waren noch immer die selben.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr wärt in der Stadt." antwortete Cullen seinem baffen Gegenüber schließlich trocken und verbarg somit seine Aufregung hinter einer kühlen, sachlichen Fassade.

So, als wäre es völlig normal von dem ominösen Heiler aus der Dunkelstadt zu wissen.

So, als wären seit ihrem nächtlichen Abschied im Turm Fereldens nicht mehrere Jahre verstrichen.

Eine Meldung und ein Verhalten, die eine von Anders' Augenbrauen dazu brachten augenblicklich in die Höhe zu schnellen. Ein misstrauischer Ausdruck legte sich sogleich über die Miene des abtrünnigen Heilers und er schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, wo er Cullen's Äußerung einordnen sollte.

Erneut suchten seine Augen den Templer unschlüssig ab; bis dieser sich seine breite Kapuze schließlich vom Kopf zog. Cullen versuchte die Situation auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu retten und so brach aus ihm das Erstbeste hervor, das ihm nun auf Anders' vorige Frage in den Sinn kam „Ich wollte euch sehen.".

Nun wanderte auch die Zweite der Augenbrauen des Magiers in die Höhe und kaum einen Atemzug später schlich sich ein kraftloses Lächeln auf sein viel zu blasses Gesicht mit den tiefen Augenringen. Ein Lächeln, das den Knight-Captain dazu brachte die Kiefer schwach aufeinander zu pressen und seine Hände unter dem wärmenden, dunklen Wollmantel zu Fäusten zu ballen.

Was auch immer diesem Menschen nach seiner letzten Flucht widerfahren sein musste... es hatte ihn gezeichnet.

Der damals so gesprächige Anders mit der losen Klappe schien auf Cullen's offene, irgendwie unbeholfene, Bemerkung hin nicht so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, ordnete seine aufgewühlten Gedanken wohl flüchtig und suchte nach passenden Worten, bevor er dazu ansetzte zu sprechen „Mhm. Im Zirkel musste ich immer euch hinterherlaufen. Ich nehme an, ich kann mich geehrt fühlen, was?". Dieser Satz des Abtrünnigen wirkte mehr gezwungen als freundlich und doch blitzte irgendwo zwischen mattem Lächeln und angespannter Haltung ein Funken dieses alten, sarkastischen Chaoten durch. Einer, der Cullen dazu brachte die Stirn in leichte Falten zu legen und sich pikiert zu räuspern.

Anders' Lächeln erstarb relativ schnell wieder, doch sein durchdringender Blick blieb – im Vergleich zu Cullen's hin und her Wanderndem – standhaft und auf eine forschende Art und Weise kritisch „Apropos..." . Der Blonde zögerte nicht lange damit das Thema zu wechseln und der Templer wusste im nächsten Moment nicht so recht, ob er sich – seiner peinlich berührten Betroffenheit hinsichtlich der vorigen Aussage des Magiers wegen – darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Denn Anders brachte direkt etwas ganz Bestimmtes auf den Punkt, eine heikle Angelegenheit, die Cullen eigentlich hatte umgehen wollen. Doch war es dem Heiler denn zu verdenken?

„Schickt euch der Orden?"

Eine Frage, die Cullen stutzen und ihn vorschnell mit einem ertappten, tonlosen „Was?" antworten ließ.

Natürlich war diese Aussage nicht die Frage, nach der sie klang. Sondern eher eine stumme und vage Zustimmung, die einen Schatten über das blasse Gesicht Anders' huschen ließ. Der Templer meinte, zu erkennen, dass der Abtrünnige tief durchatmete bevor er ein, zwei hastige Schritte auf Cullen zukam. Seine fragende Miene wich währenddessen einer Grimmigen und auch der Tonfall des Abtrünnigen mutete plötzlich überraschend befehlshaberisch und eisig an, als er in die Richtung der maroden Eingangstüre gestikulierte und seinem Gegenüber aus schmalen Augen entgegensah „Geht! Sofort.".

Ein wenig überrumpelt von Anders' so plötzlichem Gemütswechsel, wich Cullen kaum merkbar zurück, als der Blonde dazu ansetzte mit einer wütenden Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick auf ihn zuzuhalten. Der Templer holte hastig Luft, um zu sprechen, doch er kam gar nicht erst dazu, denn der Heiler, der ihn mittlerweile schon beinahe erreicht hatte, schien so, als dulde er keine Widerrede oder Rechtfertigungen. Anders schnitt Cullen das Wort mit einer erneuten, drohenden Aufforderung, die er ihm entgegen zischte, ab „Verschwindet.".

Unschlüssig darüber, was er nun tun sollte, blieb Cullen - entgegen der drängenden Aufforderung zu gehen - stehen.

Sein Stolz und sein starres Ehrgefühl mischten sich zwischen all seine aufgewühlten Gedanken und stellten sich gegen die Befehle des Abtrünnigen vor ihm.

Er war ein Knight-Captain. Ein einzelner Magier – zudem auch noch einer, den er glaubte gut zu kennen – jagte ihm keinen Schrecken ein.

Nicht nach alldem, das er damals in Kinloch Hold gesehen und miterlebt hatte.

Nicht nach den schrecklichen Geschehnissen danach.

Wo kamen diese plötzliche, unfassbare Aggression in Anders' Stimme und dessen fürchterlich finsterer Blick her?

Beides passte nicht zu dem sensiblen Magier. Ganz und gar nicht. Oder hatte er sich während der letzten Jahre tatsächlich derart verändert? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein.

Ungläubig starrte Cullen dem Anderen entgegen und rührte sich nach wie vor nicht von der Stelle, bis ihm Anders unmittelbar und zähneknirschend gegenüberstand.

Der Templer war nicht besonders bewandert, wenn es um das feinfühlige Erkennen von Emotionen ging – er war ein Soldat, kein Psychoanalytiker – doch nun, da ihm der wütende Anders so nahe stand, dass ihn dieser ungewohnt grob an einer Schulter packen konnte , glaubte Cullen noch etwas Anderes in den Augen des Heilers erkennen zu können. Zwischen all diesem sturen Zorn und dieser wilden Ungehaltenheit, die er hier, im Bereich seiner Klinik, wohl zu unterdrücken versuchte, mischte sich Bitterkeit. Cullen wagte sogar zu behaupten, eine groteske Art der Enttäuschung in dem trügerischen Braun lesen zu können. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn erneut stutzen ließ und ihn wenige Wimpernschläge lang daran hinderte zu handeln oder sich dagegen zu wehren, dass ihn der plötzlich so fremd erscheinende Magier rücklings zurück nach 'draußen' bugsierte.

Ehe sich Cullen versah, war der Druck durch Anders' Hand an seiner Schulter forscher und drohender geworden und bevor er sich überhaupt dabei ertappte den Atem anzuhalten, standen sie vor der Klinik der Dunkelstadt; der Grauzone, in der der Abtrünnige wohl eher gegen sein Feindbild agieren würde als 'drinnen' vor seinen ganzen Patienten, befand Cullen.

Doch wieder irrte der Knight-Captain. Denn nachdem ihn Anders so unsanft vor die Türe seiner Klinik 'befördert' hatte, wendete sich der zornige Magier einfach ab, ohne sich noch einmal zu seiner alten Bekanntschaft umzudrehen und verschwand schweigend hinter dem genagelten Holzverschlag seines 'Zuhauses'.

Was, um des Erbauers Willen, sollte das?

Vollkommen ratlos sah Cullen nun der morschen Türe entgegen, die Anders hörbar gewaltsam hinter sich geschlossen hatte und realisierte erst nach und nach, dass sein irrsinniger und selbstmörderischer Abstecher hierher, in die Dunkelstadt, wohl umsonst gewesen sein musste.

Er hatte nach dem blonden Heiler aus seiner Vergangenheit gesucht, um sich dessen zu versichern, dass dieser keine Bedrohung für Kirkwall darstellte; und er hatte ihn gefunden.

Er hatte mit ihm reden wollen, nicht mehr. Aber auch nicht weniger. Um sein schlechtes Gewissen dem Templerorden gegenüber und... irgendetwas anderes zu beschwichtigen, das er sich bisher noch nicht zu erklären vermochte.

Nun war es die Miene des Templers, die sich verfinsterte, während seine Augen den Eingang zu der Einrichtung mit den Laternen noch immer fixierten. In einem fahlen Rot flackerten Letztere ruhig über seinem Kopf, unpassend zu der momentanen Situation und der verzweifelten Wut, die in dem Templer aufkeimte.

Anders wollte also nicht reden und sich für das, was ihm vorgeworfen wurde, rechtfertigen?

Nein, er hatte Cullen ja nicht einmal ausreden lassen!

Nach vielen Momenten des Hin und Hers drehte Cullen der Klinik der Dunkelstadt schließlich doch noch resigniert den Rücken zu. Denn sie noch einmal zu betreten erschien ihm im Endeffekt als sinnlos. Das war es doch?

Er hatte sich erwartet auf einen freundschaftlich gesinnten Bekannten oder auf einen irren Maleficar zu stoßen. Doch beides war nicht eingetroffen und der Anders, den der Templer vorgefunden hatte, ließ ihn nun noch verwirrter zurück als er es zuvor noch gewesen war und warf viele, neue Fragen auf, die er dem aggressiven Magier am liebsten sofort gestellt hätte.

… Ja, 'aggressiv'.

Womöglich war Anders tatsächlich eine Gefahr. Vielleicht hatte er diesen Mann bloß unterschätzt, weil sie sich kannten und sich vor Jahren näher gekommen waren, als es Cullen noch heute lieb war. Seine – mehr oder weniger positiven - Erinnerungen an den chaotischen Geistheiler aus Anderfels hatten ihm die Sicht in dieser Angelegenheit vernebelt und ihn daran gehindert objektiv und rational zu denken. Ein Fehler, den ein Knight-Captain nicht machen durfte. Cullen hätte es bereits vor wenigen Tagen, am Marktplatz der Unterstadt, besser wissen und sofort handeln sollen.

Und darum-

Er würde wieder kommen. Und das nicht alleine. Ja.

Er würde Anders höchstpersönlich aus seinem Drecksloch zerren und ihn abführen. Wenn nötig mit Gewalt.

Er würde den Abtrünnigen, den gesuchten Verbrecher, Mörder und Deserteur 'Liam' seiner Vorgesetzten ausliefern; 'Freund' hin oder her. Es war seine Pflicht den Anordnungen des Knight-Commanders Folge zu leisten und im Sinne des Ordens, seines Ordens, zu handeln.

Wo hatte er bloß hin gedacht, als er geglaubt hatte, er könne Anders laufen lassen?

Eidbruch... Blasphemie!

Der Rückweg durch die dunklen, klammen Katakomben unter Kirkwall erwies sich als länger als erhofft. Doch waren Cullen's Gedanken so sehr damit beschäftigt Anders' Verhalten auseinander zu nehmen und zu versuchen den mehrdeutig-zornigen Blick des Magiers zu deuten, dass der Templer dieses Mal nicht penibel in die Dunkelheit lauschte oder angewidert und fassungslos auf seine Umgebung achtete. Und so entgingen ihm das trunkene Gemurmel, die verwesenden Kadaver der Ratten, die Verletzten und Kranken, die leise weinenden Kinder, der modrige Geruch nach Schimmel... und die Anwesenheit einer zwielichtigen Gestalt hinter ihm.

Ein Knacken hinter Cullen, schnelle Schritte in der Düsternis, das scharfe, hörbare Einziehen von kalter Luft - und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell.

Der nachsichtige Templer zog in Sekundenbruchteilen sein Schwert und fuhr ruckartig herum. Seine Kapuze rutschte ihm, ob dieser hastigen Drehbewegung, in das Gesicht und raubte ihm dadurch für wenige, schnelle Herzschläge lange die Sicht. Ein Hauch eines Moments, der ausreichte, um dem Verfolger des erschrockenen Templers einen enormen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

Ehe sich Cullen seinen Kapuzenstoff aus dem knappen Blickfeld ziehen konnte, traf ihn etwas gewaltsam und dumpf am Kopf. Dem strauchelnden Mann verschwamm die Sicht, als er daraufhin orientierungslos vor dem hinterhältigen Angreifer zurückwich und mit seinem scharfen Schwert in die schwarze Leere hob.

Ein freudloses, leises Lachen ertönte wenige Sekunden später direkt hinter dem Knight-Captain und drang an seine Ohren, als befände sich dessen Besitzer mit der tiefen Stimme weit, weit weg. Magie schlug aus, schien mit gierigen Klauen nach Cullen greifen und ihn schütteln zu wollen, ein dreckig-bläulicher Schimmer streifte das Gesicht des _Ü_berrumpelten, als er sich erneut viel zu langsam umwendete.

Den zweiten harten Schlag und das, was darauf folgte, nahm der Benommene kaum noch als Schmerz oder Bedrohung wahr.

Als die tanzenden Funken in seinem Sichtfeld einem undurchsichtigen Schwarz wichen, wurde Cullen grob am Kragen gepackt und mit unglaublicher Kraft gewaltsam zurückgeworfen.

Vergeblich nach Fassung und nach Luft ringend stolperte der Templer zurück, bis er mit dem breiten Rücken an die harte Steinwand des unterirdischen Gewölbes stieß. Sein Schwert entglitt dabei seinen plötzlich so kraftlosen Händen und fiel mit einem schweren, metallenen Klirren auf den unebenen Untergrund.

Cullen glaubte forsche Hände an seinen Schläfen zu spüren, bevor er das letzte Bisschen Kontrolle über seinen Leib verlor und stöhnend zur Seite kippte. Seine Finger suchten dabei noch fahrig nach Halt, fanden diesen jedoch nicht, sondern streiften lediglich weichen Pelz oder Federn, Stoff, warme Haut und grobes Leder.

Der Knight-Captain verlor das Bewusstsein noch ehe sein schwacher Körper ungebremst auf dem kalten, dreckigen Steinboden aufschlug.

**XII.**

Es war dunkel. Stockfinster und trügerisch still. Die Luft war stickig hier. Wo war er? Eingeschlossen in einem Kerker? Waren ihm die Augen verbunden worden?

Völlig orientierungslos wandelte Cullen umher und versuchte irgendein winziges Anzeichen anderen Lebens auszumachen... oder zumindest einen noch so kleinen Lichtstrahl, an dem er sich orientieren und festhalten konnte, wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Stück Treibholz.

Doch da war nichts und niemand, an das oder den man sich klammern konnte. Nur unendliche, drückende Schwärze und Wände, die immer näher zu kommen schienen. Er war eingesperrt.

Eingesperrt.

Blanke Panik stieg in dem sonst so unerschütterlichen Templer auf, wühlte erbarmungslos in den Erinnerungen der düsteren Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu; seine Atmung ging schnell und stoßweise, sein Herz raste.

Wo war er hier? WARUM war er hier?

Plötzlich vernahm er ein kühles Lachen, Eines, das von überall her auf ihn einzudringen schien und ihm den Kopf zerreißen wollte. Cullen fasste sich an die Schläfen und kniff seine blinden Augen zu, einen Schrei unterdrückend wich er ein paar Schritte zurück – wovor wusste er selbst nicht so genau – und stieß mit dem Rücken an... jemanden.

Kaum einen Moment später spürte der Mann, wie etwas Hartes dumpf auf seinen bereits so sehr schmerzenden Kopf niederging; Cullen strauchelte und fiel. Wieder suchten seine zittrigen Finger dabei nach Halt, doch sie schafften es nicht den viel zu schweren Körper des Mannes daran zu hindern auf den harten Erdboden zu fallen. Der Aufschlag raubte ihm den Atem.

Der Knight-Captain hustete und rang zuerst nach Luft und dann nach Fassung, als er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten; doch er scheiterte kläglich.

Der finstere und unbekannte Angreifer hinter ihm kam – eingehüllt von nebelgleichem, bläulichem Licht – näher und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, packte den japsenden Templer am Kragen und zog ihn ein Stück weit daran hoch, um ihn anblicken zu können.

Augen, gespeist von blauem Feuer und Wahnsinn, gafften ihm auf amüsierte Art finster entgegen. Das undeutbare, verzerrte Gesicht des Fremden war so nah, dass er dessen ruhigen Atem an seiner Wange spüren konnte. Der warme Hauch trug unwahrscheinlich viel Mana in sich... und Lyrium; davon eine dermaßen große Menge, dass sich Cullen's unerträglicher Schwindel zu verstärken drohte.

Der Templer versuchte zu schreien; er schlug panisch um sich, als ihm eine Hand grob an das Gesicht gepresst wurde und er wand sich in einem vergebens geführten, so unwirklich erscheinenden Kampf gegen die übermächtige Kreatur, die ihn eisern zu Boden drängte.

Er würde sterben.

Sterben.

Cullen schrie entsetzt auf, als er seine Augen abrupt aufriss und versuchte sich zur selben Zeit ruckartig aufzusetzen. Doch der Mann hielt in seiner reflexartigen Bewegung inne, denn ein stechender Schmerz zuckte dabei – ausgehend von seiner rechten Seite - durch seinen protestierenden Körper. Ein gequältes Aufstöhnen entfloh der Kehle des angeschlagenen Templers und er kniff seine glasigen Augen mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und aufeinander gepressten Kiefern zusammen, als er sich an die Hüfte fasste und dabei wieder zurück auf den harten Grund sackte, auf dem er gelegen hatte.

Unregelmäßig atmend wendete er seinen wirren Kopf, um ausmachen zu können wo er sich befand.

Ein paar verirrte Locken klebten ihm nass an der Stirn, als sich der panische Templer erneut eilig aufrichten wollte. Doch dieses Mal hinderten ihn zwei Hände daran; sie drückten ihn sanft, doch bestimmend zurück auf den Boden... oder das Bett... oder worauf er auch immer liegen musste.

Hände. Wieder diese Hände!

Der verschwitzte Templer sträubte sich und schlug unkoordiniert nach der Person, die ihn im Zaum zu halten versuchte. Weit entfernt – oder vielleicht doch nahe – war das Klirren von Glas zu hören, das Scheppern von Metall auf Steinboden. Und irgendwo dazwischen fiel ein mahnend, doch besorgt ausgesprochener Name.

Sein Name.

Innehaltend, doch noch immer angespannt und mit verschwommener Sicht sah Cullen zu dem Mann auf, der ihn festhielt und noch immer zu ihm – oder vielleicht auch mit jemandem anderes – sprach. Er verstand die gemurmelten Worte kaum, drangen sie auch an seine Ohren, als befände sich der Sprecher weit, weit entfernt.

Diese Finger... sie gehörten keinem blutrünstigen Monster. Sie waren die eines – beinahe gewöhnlichen - Mannes.

Blonde, Haarsträhnen fielen dem Magier in das Gesicht und er ließ mit einer seiner warmen Hände von Cullen ab, um sich die losen Strähnen flüchtig zurück hinter die Ohren zu streichen. Wieder bewegten sich die Lippen Anders' und formten ein schwer verständliches „Ist ja gut.".

Die Ruhe, die der Heiler an den Tag legte – auch, wenn sie nur bedingt bis zu dem verletzten Templer durchdrang - beschwichtigte den aufgebrachten Cullen ein wenig.

Er war zwar niemand, der einem Magiebegabten blind vertraute; nicht nach dem, was er damals in Ferelden hatte mitmachen müssen und nicht, nachdem er diese tief vergrabenen Erinnerungen im Traum gesehen hatte. Das hatte er doch?

Zudem schenkte Cullen Abtrünnigen, die er für gewöhnlich zurück in ihre Zirkel brachte, anstatt sie frei herumlaufen zu lassen, absolut kein Vertrauen. Doch dieser Magier hier, der gerade irgendetwas mit ihm anstellte, von dem Cullen in seinem derzeitigen, verklärten Zustand nur hoffen konnte, das es ihm nicht schadete, war ihm bekannt. 'Bekannter' sogar, als es sich sein momentan so wirrer Verstand für gewöhnlich wünschte.

Im Augenblick war ihm die Tatsache, dass Anders bei ihm war jedoch egal, ja, womöglich sogar recht. Und so gab der Templer aufseufzend auf; er ließ seinen fiebrigen Kopf wieder zurücksinken und schloss seine matten Augen schließlich.

Ein erneuter, stechender Schmerz, der unbarmherzig an seinen Nervenenden zog, zuckte dabei erneut durch den zitternden Körper des Kriegers und entlockte ihm ein schmerzliches Keuchen.

Eine raue Hand schob sich daraufhin vorsichtig an seine heiße Stirn, geschickte Finger suchten sich ihren Weg an seine Schläfe und magische Funken kitzelten seine Haut dort ein wenig. Cullen wehrte sich nicht gegen die angenehm kribbelnde Magie die sich ihren Weg in seinen Körper suchte und spürte – vielleicht gerade deswegen – wie ihn eine ganz plötzliche, tiefe Müdigkeit überkam.

Der Mann wisperte im Wahn ein paar wirre, unbedeutende Worte hervor und seine Finger suchten fahrig nach einer der Hände des Abtrünnigen neben ihm, fanden aber keine davon.

Nur wenige Herzschläge später sank Cullen's Kopf zur Seite und erneut glitt er in einen tiefen, doch dieses Mal traumlosen, Schlaf.

Ein erschrockener Laut entkam dem Knight-Captain als er sich ruckartig aufrichtete und alarmiert um sich blickte. Beim Erbauer...!

Hatte er geträumt?

Was war passiert? Wo war er?

Cullen versuchte seinen - noch immer schmerzenden und vernebelten - Kopf ein wenig zu drehen und starrte in den großen, hohen Raum mit dem gedämpften Licht, das von wenigen entzündeten und fast zur Gänze abgebrannten Kerzen ausging. Er brauchte ein paar lange Augenblicke, um zu realisieren, dass ihm der unebene Boden hier, die spartanischen, zum Teil besetzten Liegen, der alte, marode Tisch und die halb verbarrikadierte Ecke am einen Ende der weiten Räumlichkeit bekannt vorkamen.

Das hier... war die Krankenstation, die er vor Kurzem erst verlassen hatte, um zur Galgenburg zurückzukehren.

Der Mann fasste sich an sein Gesicht, als er die Augen leise und überfordert seufzend schloss, um sich auf das zu besinnen, was geschehen war – oder besser: was geschehen sein musste.

Er war hier gewesen und der wütende Anders – ja, Anders, tatsächlich - hatte ihn fort geschickt. Er hatte zurück zu den Quartieren gehen wollen... und dann?

Jemand hatte ihn verfolgt und ihn attackiert. Die Ohnmacht hatte ihn nach mehreren Schlägen auf den Kopf übermannt und-

Und mehr wusste er nicht.

War ihm jemand zur Hilfe gekommen und hatte ihn anschließend hierher gebracht? Schwer vorstellbar bei dem Gesindel, das sich in der Dunkelstadt herumtrieb und tagein, tagaus damit beschäftigt war sich selbst am Leben zu halten...

Der entnervte Templer öffnete seine dunkel untermalten Augen wieder einen Spalt weit und sah nun mit etwas ruhigerem Blick als noch zuvor in den ausladenden Raum.

Hatte Anders... hatte Anders ihn etwa gegen den unbekannten Angreifer verteidigt?

Hatte er ihn 'nur' gefunden und mitgenommen?

Ja, vielleicht. Jedenfalls eher, als irgendein Obdachloser, Söldner oder als... ein anderer Abtrünniger.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und missmutigem Ausdruck in seinem blassen Gesicht blickte Cullen zögerlich an sich hinab – so, als würde er dort etwas erblicken, das ihm nicht so ganz gefallen könnte. Tatsächlich tat er das auch.

Eine recht frische, lange Narbe, die sich - ausgehend von seinem Hüftknochen - seitlich bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein emporzog, verriet ihm, dass er schwer verwundet gewesen sein musste. Und es bedarf keines langen Nachdenkens und komplizierten Kombinierens, um zu dem Entschluss zu gelangen, wer sich um diese heikle Verletzung gekümmert haben musste.

Mit vager, etwas unwohler Erkenntnis in seinem müden Blick hob Cullen seinen Kopf nun wieder an und setzte seine Beine vor die – mit dicken, zerschlissenen Wolldecken belegte - Liege, auf der er saß. Mit argwöhnischem Blick suchte er den nahen Umkreis flüchtig nach seinem Hab und Gut ab.

Tatsächlich hing sein schwerer, dunkler Baumwollmantel nicht weit entfernt an einem alten, rostigen Haken. Darunter standen seine Lederstiefel und auch sein blutverschmiertes Hemd hatte man über die Lehne eines wackligen Stuhls neben seiner Liege gebreitet.

Sein Schwert, das er mit sich geführt hatte, fehlte jedoch.

Der schwache Templer atmete – dieser ärgerlichen Erkenntnis wegen – murrend durch und erhob sich schließlich langsam und vorsichtig. Seine Knie fühlten sich weich an. Doch die Watte in seinen Gelenken hinderte ihn keineswegs daran ein paar kleine Schritte zu tun.

Er hatte schon Schlimmeres hinter sich, wollte zudem wissen, was geschehen war. Und er vermutete, dass Anders die genaue Antwort darauf kannte.

Ja, wer, wenn nicht er?

Cullen's Augen wanderten erneut suchend umher, doch sie konnten den blonden Heiler nirgendwo ausmachen. War er etwa fort?

Auf nackten Füßen wandelte Cullen etwas ziellos in der fahl beleuchteten Krankenstation umher. Der Boden war kalt und ein wenig steinig... hier unten in der Dunkelstadt gab es kein gefegtes Kopfsteinpflaster, keine sauberen Holzdielen und keine weichen Teppiche. Die Patienten in dieser Klinik hier lagen nicht auf gepolsterten Betten sondern auf nüchternen Holzliegen... lediglich ein paar kratzige Decken befanden sich unter ihren teils abgemagerten Körpern, um die Rückenschmerzen – verursacht durch die harten Untergründe – wenigstens ein klein wenig zu mindern.

Auf Cullen's Gesicht schlich sich eine verbitterte Miene und er zwang sich dazu seine verengten Augen von den kranken, schlafenden Menschen und Elfen hier loszureißen.

Rückenschmerzen waren wohl das kleinste Problem dieser verlorenen Seelen.

Der Knight-Captain hielt nur wenige Schritte vor dem massiven Holztisch, der an einer der Klinikwände stand.

Der Stab, der bei seinem letzten Besuch an der Wand neben diesem Einrichtungsstück gelehnt hatte, stand noch immer an seinem Platz. Er musste Anders gehören. Dass der Magier seine Waffe nicht bei sich trug zeugte wohl davon, dass er womöglich doch nicht fortgegangen war... oder? Kein Abtrünniger ging ohne seinen Stab nach draußen; meistens war diese Art von Magiebegabten eher bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, um sich mit allen Mitteln gegen Templer verteidigen zu können, wusste Cullen aus Erfahrung.

Der musternde Blick des angeschlagenen Mannes wanderte an der sorgfältig gearbeiteten Waffe entlang – sie war eine Andere als die, die der blonde Magier damals im Zirkel bei sich getragen hatte. Ohne Klinge an einer ihrer Enden und so weniger offensiv, doch mit vielen, in das Holz eingeritzten Runenzeichen, die verhießen, dass dieser mannshohe Stab im Kampf dennoch gute Dienste leistete.

Ob es wohl oft dazu kam, dass Anders kämpfen musste..?

Zögerlich – und als befürchte er, der Stab vor ihm könne ihm ein schlimmes Leid antun - streckte Cullen eine seiner Hände nach der Magierwaffe aus und strich mit vorsichtigen Fingern über den gewickelten Griff des Stabs nach unten; über das dunkle, magiegeladene Holz, das auf das Lyrium in seinem Blut zu reagieren und unter seinen Fingerspitzen leicht zu vibrieren schien.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm brachte den Templer aberplötzlich dazu aufzuschrecken.

Ruckartig fuhr er herum und ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Atem für wenige Sekunden lange anhielt und sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um kein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Seine kritischen Augen fielen kurz darauf auf einen der Patienten, der seinen Kopf im Halbschlaf angehoben hatte und sich seine fleckige, verrutschte Decke wieder murmelnd über den dürren Körper zog.

Cullen's Kehle entfloh ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, als er den Elfen mit dem teils einbandagierten Haupt dabei beobachtete, wie er sich schon nach wenigen Momenten wieder gähnend zur Seite drehte, um weiterzuschlafen.

Der – sich schon als ertappt befürchtete - Krieger schüttelte den brummenden Kopf ungläubig über sich selbst und musste sich gar ein schwaches Grinsen verkneifen, als er sich wieder umwendete und seine, noch etwas labile, Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Schreibtisch vor sich schenkte.

Pergament, Tinte, ein paar alte Bücher und flüchtig verfasste Notizen lagen etwas unordentlich auf der breiten Tischfläche herum. Ein paar der größeren und schöneren Papiere waren beschrieben und erweckten die Neugierde in dem Templer.

Zuvor noch einmal kurz prüfend um sich sehend, fasste Cullen schließlich eines dieser Schriftstücke, um einen genaueren, forschenden Blick darauf zu werfen.

Was brachte Anders bloß dazu so viel zu schreiben?

Waren es magische Formeln? Texte über die Leiden seiner Patienten? Führte er etwa Tagebuch?

'… ich halte diese Wahrheiten für ausgemacht, dass alle Lebewesen gleich erschaffen wurden, dass sie vom Erbauer mit gewissen unveräußerlichen Rechten begabt wurden, worunter Leben, Freiheit und das Streben nach Glückseligkeit sind...'

Sorgsam angeordnet und mit schöner, geschwungener Schreibschrift zogen sich die dunklen Lettern über das alte, etwas zerknitterte Pergament. Die ersten paar Zeilen wirken durchaus ansehnlich, weich und schön für das Auge, doch wurde die Schrift von Wort zu Wort immer schlampiger. So, als hätte man zunächst ruhig und gewissenhaft angefangen zu schreiben und als wäre man dann in ganz plötzliche Hektik verfallen.

Die letzten paar Worte, die einen unsauber hingeschmierten Satz ergaben, konnte Cullen kaum mehr lesen.

'Jeder ist frei und gleich an Würde und Rechten geboren.'

Der Templer runzelte die Stirn und ein Schatten huschte über sein bleiches Gesicht mit den tiefen Augenringen, nachdem er diese anarchistisch klingende Zeile mit Mühe und Not entziffert hatte.

...Blasphemie!

„Ihr solltet euch das durch den Kopf gehen lassen, nachdem er aufgehört hat zu schmerzen." ertönte es plötzlich recht trocken hinter Cullen. Die bekannte Stimme sprach leise - wohl, um die anderen Anwesenden nicht zu wecken - und sorgte trotzdem für einen erneuten und diesmal berechtigten Schrecken seitens des neugierigen Templers.

Nach seinem heftigen Zusammenzucken wendete Cullen seinen Kopf betroffen in die Richtung des schmalen Magiers, der mit einer kleinen, halbvollen Milchschale in den Händen hinter ihm stand und ihm kühlen Blickes entgegen starrte.

**XIII.**

Der Knight-Captain wusste – nach wie vor gelähmt von dem Schock über das plötzliche Erscheinen Anders' - in diesem Moment nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Er war so vertieft in die paar Zeilen auf dem knittrigen Papier in seiner Hand gewesen, dass er den Blonden nicht einmal hatte kommen hören.

Unachtsamkeit. Ein schlimmer Fehler für einen Krieger, für einen Templer. Und erst recht für Einen, der halbnackt und unbewaffnet im 'Revier' seines vermeintlichen Feindes stand.

Fatal im Kampf.

Cullen sah Anders abwartend und aus schmalen Augen entgegen; anstatt etwas zu entgegnen – eine lächerliche Rechtfertigung oder gar einen Vorwurf - schwieg er.

Würde es denn überhaupt zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen? Schwer einzuschätzen.

Der erwischte Templer fühlte, wie Adrenalin stoßweise in seine Adern gepumpt wurde und sich eine große Anspannung in seinem Körper aufbaute. Sein Herz, das ihm nun anfing bis zum Hals zu klopfen, als wolle es ihm noch daraus hervorspringen, drängte ihn dazu das hübsche Blatt Papier in seiner Hand unbewusst fester zu halten, als er es vorgehabt hatte.

Anders jedoch musterte den nervösen Cullen nur mit durchdringenden Argusaugen, bevor sich eine seiner Brauen langsam aber sicher etwas anhob und dem Gesicht des Abtrünnigen einen kritisch-amüsierten Ausdruck verlieh. Der Magier schien sich – anders als sein Gegenüber – keinerlei Sorgen um sein körperliches Wohl und die Kampfbereitschaft des Templers in seiner Nähe zu machen. Er nahm Cullen offenbar überhaupt nicht ernst – und sich selbst vielleicht auch nicht. Denn er wendete seinen Blick bereits nach wenigen Sekunden ab und schritt an dem Anderen vorbei, um die Tonschale, die er bei sich trug, auf seinem Holztisch neben den Büchern abzustellen. Der Mann mutete dabei absolut ruhig an... und - im Gegenzug zu ihrer ersten, heiklen Begegnung in dieser Krankenstation – durchaus gefasst.

Die braunen Augen ein wenig abwesend und nach Worten suchend auf die Schale am Tisch gerichtet, holte Anders schließlich Luft, um weiterzusprechen und die unangenehm angespannte Stille im Raum zu brechen.

Die unerwartet sarkastische Stimme des Magiers, in die sich ein Funken tiefer Bitterkeit geschlichen hatte, war nach wie vor eine Leise „Welche Strafe steht auf solche Schriftstücke? Der Galgen? Der Scheiterhaufen? Oder kommt man als Magiebegabter sogar mit einer Besänftigung davon, hm?".

Dem - vor den Kopf gestoßenen - Cullen entkam auf diese... dumme Frage hin ein empörtes „Wie bitte?" und sein Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend.

Machte sich Anders etwa über ihn – über die Kirche – lustig ohne sich ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen? So, wie er es in seinem schändlichen Aufsatz tat, den er verfasst hatte?

Was glaubte er, wer... WAS er war?

Er war ein Magier. Ein abtrünniger auch noch dazu! Er hatte kein Recht-

Der Templer wollte, getrieben von einem plötzlichen Anfall von haltloser Cholerik, schon zupacken, um den vorlauten und etwas kleineren Heiler am Kragen auf die Zehenspitzen zu ziehen. Er wollte diesem Kerl dabei seine Meinung über dessen blasphemischen Aussagen entgegenbrüllen und ihn fragen, ob er denn von Sinnen sei kopflos Texte anzufertigen, die ihn tatsächlich das Leben kosten könnten.

Doch der Abtrünnige hatte ihm seinen blonden Kopf schon wieder zugewendet und bedachte den zornigen Cullen mit einem ernsten, tiefgründigen Blick aus diesen... trügerisch ruhigen, braunen Augen. Eine stumme Aufforderung dazu still zu bleiben – und vielleicht auch mehr als das. Jedenfalls verstand der Knight-Captain sofort so viel als nötig, stockte und schluckte schwer.

Ein wenig widerwillig versuchte sich Cullen wieder zu fassen und legte das beschriebene Pergament dabei zurück an seinen Platz auf dem Schreibtisch.

Bevor er dazu kam einen gezwungen-ruhigen Satz zu formulieren, kam ihm Anders wieder zuvor „Ich sehe, euch geht es wieder einigermaßen gut. Ihr solltet gehen.".

Der Blonde seufzte leise und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er Cullen's Fassungslosigkeit über diesen überstürzt wirkenden 'Rauswurf' zu bemerken schien und fügte seiner Aufforderung noch etwas hinzu „Ich begleite euch.".

Ein schwaches, freudloses Lächeln zog sich über die Lippen des Heilers.

Cullen hatte Anders' Angebot ihn zu begleiten nicht abgeschlagen. Nicht, weil er unbewaffnet war und sich sein schlapper Körper anfühlte wie gerädert; doch weil er genaue Informationen wollte. Er wollte aus dem Mund des flüchtigen Magiers hören, was geschehen war, wer ihn überfallen und wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Er wollte wissen WER Anders nun, nach Jahren, tatsächlich war und warum er sich in Kirkwall befand.

Dem verwirrten Templer brannten Fragen um Fragen auf der Seele, so viele, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wo er anfangen sollte, als er wieder voll bekleidet neben seiner alten Bekanntschaft vor der Klinik stand.

Anders sperrte sein 'Zuhause' nicht ab. Seine Krankenstation sei ein Zufluchtsort und keine Stätte, an der er Wertvolles verbarg. Das wüssten die Menschen, Elfen und Zwerge dieses Viertels auch und sie wären ihm dankbar, merkte der zuversichtliche Abtrünnige nach eindringlich-skeptischen Blicken Cullen's an.

Wie Cullen hatte sich auch Anders einen dicken Mantel übergeworfen. Die trostlosen Nächte waren kalt in dieser Jahreszeit und die eisigen Windzüge bliesen auch durch die schmalen Gänge der Dunkelstadt.

Der blonde Heiler schritt, eine Öllampe vor sich haltend, neben dem Knight-Captain her; noch immer erstaunlich ruhig im Vergleich zu ihrem erstmaligen Aufeinandertreffen hier unten. Beinahe schon... unheimlich ruhig. Nur ab und an hustete er leise und hob sich dabei seine freie, behandschuhte Hand vor die Lippen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln lugte der misstrauische Cullen zu seinem - irgendwie so fremd erscheinenden - Begleiter hin, der sich seine schwarze Kapuze sehr tief in das Gesicht gezogen hatte. Der Templer fragte sich, ob Anders so überhaupt noch etwas sehen konnte... hatte er Angst davor erkannt zu werden?

Und warum wendete er nicht einfach Elementarmagie an, um für Licht zu sorgen? Hatte er die alte, schäbige Lampe seinen Fähigkeiten vorgezogen, um nicht noch Mitglieder des Templerordens auf sich aufmerksam zu machen?

… der Chaot aus Kinloch Hold war vorsichtiger geworden, so schien es.

„Ihr habt nicht allzu lange geschlafen. Eine Nacht und einen Tag. Womöglich sucht man trotzdem schon nach euch." Anders' Atem stieg in der kalten Luft als weißer Dunst auf und die Lampe in seinen Händen warf einen fahlen Schein auf den unteren Teil seines Gesichts, der nicht von dem dunklen Schatten seiner weiten Kapuze verdeckt wurde „Eine Abscheulichkeit hat euch angegriffen. Denke ich.".

Cullen drehte dem Magier nun den ganzen Kopf zu und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem ungläubig-fragenden Ausdruck.

„Davon gibt's hier... so manche." flüsterte der Blonde verschwörerisch hervor ehe er kurz zu überlegen schien und seine heisere Stimme wieder ein wenig erhob. War er erkältet?

„Ihr hättet vorsichtiger sein sollen. DAS hier ist nicht die Oberstadt, Cullen." ein resigniertes Seufzen folgte und der Magier hob seine Öllampe etwas höher, um den düsteren und unebenen Weg besser auszuleuchten.

Cullen schluckte trocken und spürte wie sich in seinem Magen ein flaues Gefühl breit machte, als er seinen Blick wieder mit Mühe von dem anderen Mann losriss.

Abscheulichkeiten? Hier? Bei Andraste... womöglich sollte er mehr Patrouillen hier runter, in den finsteren Bauch der Stadt, schicken... gut ausgebildete Männer, die dieses dreckige Nest an abtrünnigen Blutmagiern aufspüren und-

Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Diese Kreaturen waren eine Gefahr. Was, wenn sie nach 'oben' kommen würden? Nicht auszudenken!

Skepsis huschte über das Gesicht des erschütterten Knight-Captain, als er seinen Blick wieder unauffällig zur Seite lenkte. Dorthin, wo Anders gerade über einen stinkenden Kadaver irgendeines Tiers – einer großen Ratte oder eines Hundes vielleicht – hinweg stieg, als wäre dieser ein völlig gewöhnliches Hindernis auf seinem zwielichtigen Weg durch die unterirdischen Gassen Kirkwalls.

Cullen rümpfte verständnislos und zu einem Teil auch etwas angewidert die Nase.

Der Heiler schien diesen Ausdruck zu bemerken und schmunzelte nur schwach im Schein seiner Lampe. Ein Schmunzeln, das dem Templer einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Anders hatte sich verändert... ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten war wohl dahingestellt.

„Wie seid ihr damals entkommen..?" eine Frage, die Cullen nach einigen, quälenden Minuten des Schweigens keineswegs spontan in den Sinn, doch eher ungeplant über die trockenen Lippen kam. Genau genommen glaubte er auch nicht, dass der dünne Abtrünnige, der ihn begleitete, seinen Fluchtplan aus dem Zirkel Fereldens preisgeben würde – nicht ihm. Doch entgegen der Erwartungen des Kriegers setzte Anders nach einem kurzen Zögern – und sichtlich überrascht über Cullen's etwas losgelöste Frage - dazu an zu antworten.

Das Schmunzeln von vorhin war schon lange wieder vollkommen verblasst und hatte einer kühlen Ernsthaftigkeit Platz gemacht, als er mehr zu sich selbst sprach als zu seinem vorübergehenden Gefährten „... ich bin nicht entkommen.".

Wieder lächelte Anders knapp sein trauriges Lächeln, das das unerklärliche Potential dazu besaß die Brust des Knight-Captain ein wenig zuzuschnüren „Nur fast.".

Cullen legte die Stirn in Falten. Wie 'fast'?

Anders war nach ihrem nächtlichen Abschied damals doch endgültig fort gewesen, selbst sein kleines Zimmer hatte man daraufhin ungewöhnlicherweise ausgeräumt, um Platz für einen anderen geläuterten Magier zu machen.

Cullen war kein Mann großer Worte. Und er war niemand, der nachhakte, wenn es um bittere Lebensgeschichten und -erfahrungen ging... weil er es ebenso nicht wollte, dass ihn jemand nach seiner Vergangenheit fragte. Und weil es sich – des Anstands wegen - wohl auch nicht gehörte.

So nahm er Anders' kurze und vage Antwort hin ohne zu hinterfragen – auch, wenn er sich auf dieses 'Ich bin nicht entkommen.' keinen Reim machen konnte. Vermutlich wollte ihn der Magier – zur reinen Belustigung - nur verwirren und in die Irre führen... hätte zu ihm gepasst.

Natürlich war Anders entkommen. Damals.

Es gab auch noch Dinge, die Cullen – oder eher: den Knight-Captain in ihm - noch mehr interessierten als die waghalsige, letzte Flucht des idiotischen Heilers vor vielen Jahren. Nämlich die überaus belastenden, schweren Anschuldigungen gegen diesen, die in Briefform in der Galgenburg vorlagen. Der Vorwurf des blinden Mordes an dutzenden Unschuldigen eines Phantoms namens Liam. Ein Thema, das ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen seiner Vorgesetzten gegenüber bereitet und ihn schließlich in die Dunkelstadt getrieben hatte.

Cullen war nicht besonders gewandt darin hinterrücks an ein heikles Gesprächsthema heranzuschleichen. Er war ein Frontalkämpfer in jeglicher Hinsicht, er versteckte sich nicht, denn das hatte er nicht nötig, er griff völlig offen an. Und so brachte er das, was ihn beschäftigte und das er unbedingt klären wollte auch sofort auf den Punkt „Seid ihr ein grauer Wächter, Anders?".

Eine weitere gefühlte Ewigkeit des nebeneinanderher Gehens verging, ehe der Abtrünnige antwortete. Doch das, was er sagte, entsprach nicht unbedingt den Vorstellungen des Templers. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

„Wir sind da." ohne den unruhigen Cullen anzublicken wies der hagere Heiler auf eine Treppe, die sich nahe, doch halb verborgen zwischen ein paar Kistenstapeln und alten Säcken befand.

Der Krieger wendete sein Haupt prüfend in die Richtung der abgetretenen Stufen, die vermutlich in die Unterstadt oder zum Hafen Kirkwalls führten.

Doch plötzlich trat Anders kurzentschlossen vor ihn und versperrte ihm somit die Sicht und den Weg zu der Treppe, die ihn wieder nach 'oben' bringen sollte. Als wolle er ihn nun verhören, hielt der Magier Cullen seine alte Lampe vor das Gesicht, über das sich sogleich ein angespannt-aufmerksamer Blick legte.

„Ihr werdet mich verraten. Nicht wahr?" mit dieser Ansprache – die indirekt wohl auch eine Antwort auf Cullen's letzte Frage, eine verschleierte Zustimmung, darstellte - ließ der verunsicherte Abtrünnige das matte Feuer unter Cullen's Nase auch gleich wieder ein wenig sinken und legte den Blick auf sich selbst somit wieder frei.

Den Kopf einen Deut zur Seite geneigt wartete der Magier nun auf eine Antwort oder eine Versicherung und der Templer fragte sich, ob diese denn Auswirkungen darauf haben würden, ob er kampflos aus diesen stickigen Katakomben entkommen würde oder nicht.

Vermutlich schon.

Es wäre simpel gewesen zu lügen, einfach zu sagen, er behalte Anders' jämmerliche Existenz in diesem Loch für sich. Doch Cullen war ein aufrichtiger Mann, ein Knight-Captain der Kirche, der absolut zu dem stand was er tat. Er mochte seine Arbeit und war prinzipientreu. Zu lügen war eine schlimme Sünde in den Augen des Erbauers – erst recht, wenn man damit einen vermeintlichen Freund und Verbrecher schützte.

Der Templer ballte seine Hände leicht zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch, bevor er ein simples Wort von sich gab, das den nervösen Anders dazu brachte seine Öllampe fallen zu lassen.

Entgegen aller objektiven Erwartungen und zugunsten seiner schlimmsten Befürchtungen versetzte ihm diese Antwort selbst einen leichten Stich.

„Ja."

**XIV.**

Anders stand wie zur Eissäule erstarrt da und man konnte ihn nach Cullen's bedrohlicher, doch ehrlicher Antwort unstet zitternd ausatmen hören. Er bückte sich nicht nach seiner hinuntergefallenen Lampe und ließ den brennenden, metallenen Gegenstand, aus dem das Öl auslief, einfach auf dem Boden liegen.

Was würde nun geschehen?

Im Geiste ging der angespannte Templer bereits alle möglichen Verteidigungstaktiken gegen einen plötzlichen magischen Angriff seitens des Abtrünnigen durch. Er hatte – Anders' Worten zufolge - nicht sehr lange schlafend in der Klinik der Dunkelstadt gelegen, das Lyrium in seinem Blut reichte demnach also noch aus, um auch etwas gehobenere Zauber abzuwehren und in Luft aufzulösen.

Doch was, wenn Anders heftiger zuschlagen würde, als vermutet? Er war ein außerordentlich fähiger – und wahrscheinlich auch sehr gefährlicher – Mann, den man nicht unterschätzen durfte. Das hatte er mittlerweile bewiesen indem er Cullen vor dem Verbluten gerettet... und vielleicht auch das Massaker in Amaranthine angerichtet hatte.

Hatte er das denn?

Außerdem war sich der Knight-Captain nach wie vor nicht so ganz sicher, ob er dem erschrockenen Blonden überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise vertrauen konnte und ob ihm dieser denn tatsächlich freundlich gesinnt war... wenn man den 'Zustand' zwischen ihnen denn so nennen konnte.

Früher, ja, früher waren sie wohl so etwas wie Freunde gewesen. Freunde, zwischen denen sich eine eigenartige, einseitige 'Spannung' seitens des aufdringlichen Magiers befunden hatte.

Es mochte sein, dass ihm der Heiler gestern noch geholfen hatte, weil er in ihm jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit gesehen hatte; doch Cullen hatte sich verändert... sie beide hatten sich verändert.

Abwartend, unbewaffnet und dennoch bereit sich mit fähigen Händen und Füßen zu verteidigen, wich der Templer einen kleinen Schritt weit zurück und nahm eine defensive Körperhaltung ein, um sich im Ernstfall so effektiv als möglich schützen zu können. Cullen spürte bereits, wie das Lyrium in seinem angeschlagenen Organismus danach lechzte den starken Manafluss des anwesenden Heilers – trotz allem, was er für Cullen getan hatte - zu packen und gewaltsam abzureißen. Zusammen mit dieser soldatischen, antrainierten Vernunft eines Templers wartete der Krieger im Grunde nur selbstheuchlerisch darauf, dass der nervöse Anders den ersten Schritt in die Offensive tat und ihm damit einen klaren Grund dazu gab ihn unschädlich zu machen und sofort abzuführen. Eine greifbare Sache wie einen verzweifelten Angriff zum Beispiel, Blutmagie im schlimmsten Fall vielleicht. Viele Magier griffen auf das Maleficarum zurück, wenn man sie in die Enge trieb und sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sahen

.

… oh, hoffentlich kam es nicht zu alldem.

„Es ist meine Pflicht, Anders." gab der Templer schließlich doch noch gedämpft von sich und hoffte den regungslosen Magier so ein wenig beschwichtigen zu können. Denn eigentlich... wollte der Mensch in Cullen Anders laufen lassen; er wollte scheuchende Handbewegungen in die Richtung seines alten Bekannten machen und ihn böse anschreien, um ihn fort zu jagen. Fort aus diesem schrecklichen, menschenfeindlichen Viertel, fort aus der Stadt der Ketten... irgendwohin wo ihn die mächtige Kirche niemals finden würde. Doch der Krieger blieb nur ebenso still und abwartend stehen wie sein Gegenüber.

Wie insgeheim erhofft antwortete Anders nicht gleich mit Taten sondern nur mit kühlen Worten hinter denen er seine aufbrausenden Emotionen zu verbergen versuchte.

„'Pflicht', sagt ihr. Kennt ihr Templer denn noch andere Worte?" fing Anders mit brüchiger Stimme an zu sprechen und sein Kopf wich für einen kurzen Moment lang zur Seite. Der Blonde schlug die Augen unter seiner weiten Kapuze nieder und schien mit sich zu ringen – oder suchte er nur nach passenden Worten und weiteren Anschuldigungen, die den Templerorden treffen sollten? Cullen wusste es nicht; er wurde nicht schlau aus dem Mann, von dem er geglaubt hatte, er kenne ihn.

Anders haderte viele Momente lang mit sich selbst bis er dann scheinbar zu einem Entschluss kam. Als er sich seine Kapuze vom Haupt zog und seine Augen wieder auf sein Gegenüber richtete, glaubte der Templer ein nasses Glitzern in dem sanften Braun erkennen zu können.

Wie damals.

Den Kopf schwach und ungläubig schüttelnd und mit diesem einen, seltsamen Blick im Gesicht, trat der ausgelaugte Magier ein wenig näher und presste die blassen Lippen dabei aufeinander, als habe er nun gleich vor irgendetwas Schlimmes zu sagen.

… wie damals.

War der Abtrünnige tatsächlich des Kämpfens müde und so erschöpft wie er aussah oder wollte er wirklich nur sprechen und dabei vorwurfsvoll dreinblicken, in der Hoffnung, der Knight-Captain ließe in seiner Angelegenheit Gnade walten?

Erneut fielen Worte, als der Blonde nur ein, zwei Schritte vor dem Templer hielt „Hast du nachgedacht?". Dass Anders ihn plötzlich duzte, entging dem aufmerksamen Cullen keineswegs und irgendwie störte es ihn.

„Darüber... was dich morgens aus dem Bett bringt?" der Magier fröstelte leicht – ob seiner düsteren Gedanken oder der klirrenden Kälte wegen, war schwer auszumachen – und er schlang seine Arme locker um sich selbst, als er den schmalen Augen des Anderen auswich.

Cullen glaubte das leichte Frösteln, das Anders schüttelte, im selben Moment ebenfalls fühlen zu können. Er hatte bisher daran gezweifelt, dass der blonde Heiler noch immer die Gabe besaß einem allein durch simple Worte einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Doch Cullen hatte augenscheinlich falsch gelegen; Anders wusste sehr wohl noch wie es funktionierte.

Tat er das mit Absicht?

Der Knight-Captain setzte zu einer Antwort, einer Verteidigung, an – zu welcher wusste er in diesem Moment selbst noch nicht so genau – doch der Mann vor ihm schnitt ihm das Wort plötzlich missmutigen Untertons ab „Ist es DAS, was du hier gerade tust, das dich dazu motiviert aufzustehen?". Der Heiler nickte aufgebracht in Cullen's Richtung, als er ihm nun entgegenblaffte und verengte seine nassen Augen „Das Ausspionieren und Ausliefern Magiebegabter, auch, wenn du sie... 'kennst'?".

Der betretene Templer, der sich langsam aber sicher wieder aus seiner defensiven Haltung löste, sah Anders völlig sprachlos entgegen, als dieser seine Arme enger um sich legte und schließlich mit irgendetwas in sich ringend seinen Kopf senkte, um sich ganz plötzlich stumm abzuwenden und zu gehen.

Zu gehen!

Cullen war sich seiner nächsten Handlungen nicht wirklich gewahr und er wusste nicht, ob das, was folgte, richtig war... doch es geschah beinahe schon reflexartig, ohne, dass sich sein rationaler Kopf zuvor einschaltete. Er wendete sich nach nur einem kurzen Zögern um, um dem Abtrünnigen, der ohne seine Lampe verschwinden wollte, schnellen Schrittes nachzugehen und ihn grob an einem Oberarm zu packen. Anders erschrak merkbar und versuchte sich sofort aus dem harten Griff des Kriegers, der ihn zurückzog, zu befreien – erfolglos.

Mit einem gewaltsamen Ruck beförderte der Templer den protestierenden Blonden mit dem Rücken voran an einen der Kistenstapel die vor der, in die oberen Viertel Kirkwalls führenden, Treppe standen. Leise und überrumpelt ächzte der Heiler dabei und ehe er überhaupt dazu ausholen konnte den Schleier zwischen dem Nichts und dieser Welt zu zerreißen und sich mit Hilfe von Magie zu verteidigen, strafte ihn der Knight-Captain stechend-mahnenden Blickes.

Der Zeigefinger von Cullen's freier Hand wanderte in einer drohenden Geste an den Oberkörper Anders', als er ihm aggressiv auf seine dämlichen Fragen von gerade eben antwortete – und das ebenso informell.

„Es geht hier nicht um 'Freundschaft', es geht darum WAS du bist!" bellte der zornige Krieger dem etwas Kleineren entgegen und drückte ihn grober als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte an die schweren Holzkisten.

„Ich bin der Knight-Captain Kirkwalls! Ich spioniere nicht, ich stelle fest und handle, wie es mein Orden von mir verlangt!" Cullen unterdrückte den plötzlichen Impuls den unverschämten Magier vor sich zu schlagen und atmete erneut durch, um seiner Wut Luft zu machen.

Niemand stellte ihn in Frage! Schon garnicht jemand wie Anders!

„Ich bin ein Vorbild hunderter Männer und Frauen unter mir! Ich lasse keinen verdammten Abtrünnigen laufen, nur, weil ich ihn 'kenne'!" knurrte er dem Heiler vor sich zähnemahlend entgegen, so, als habe er das, was er sagte jahrelang einstudiert „Wenn du tatsächlich der dreckige Mörder aus Amaranthine bist, wirst du brennen, Anders! Und der Erbauer sei mein Zeuge, ich werde höchstpersönlich für deinen Scheiterhaufen am Vorplatz der Galgenburg sorgen! Das schwöre ich dir!"

Cullen atmete schwer, als er seine aufbrausende Tirade beendet hatte und realisierte erst nach vielen, schnellen Herzschlägen wie fest er den Magier vor sich am Kragen hielt und wie barsch er ihn an den hölzernen Kistenstapel in seinem schmalen Rücken presste.

Der Templer blinzelte dem Abtrünnigen kopfschüttelnd entgegen und stieß einen leisen, wüsten Fluch aus, als er mit einem Ruck wieder ratlos von dem erstarrten Blonden mit den offenstehenden Lippen abließ.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde und bedarf keines langen Blickwechsels mit Anders, bis sich Cullen nicht nur mehr über das Verhalten des Anderen ärgerte sondern auch über... sein Eigenes. Über diese aggressive Haltlosigkeit und auch ein bisschen über seine unglücklich gewählten und schlimmen Worte in dieser prekären Situation.

Er wusste nicht, ob Anders tatsächlich dieser 'Liam' war und er war sich in dieser Sekunde nicht einmal mehr so sicher, ob er den Magier, der ihm aus glasigen Augen entgegenblinzelte, tatsächlich ausliefern wollte.

Er wusste gerade garnichts mehr.

Als Cullen seinen kurz abgewendeten Blick nach unendlich erscheinenden Augenblicken wieder anhob, war seine Wut vollkommener Resignation gewichen. Die Müdigkeit drohte unaufhaltsam in seine Glieder zurückzuschwappen, als er gezwungen Luft holte, um zu einer halbherzigen Entschuldigung – oder zu irgendetwas dergleichen – anzusetzen.

Er wusste schon jetzt, dass ihn Anders' Worte von vorhin heute Nacht wieder wach halten würden... er wusste, dass er sich selbst und diese Lügen, die er sich so oft vorlebte, einmal wieder in Frage stellen würde, oh ja, das würde er.

Der Magier vor Cullen lehnte noch immer völlig fassungslos an den alten Kisten, die sich hart in seinen Rücken graben mussten. Aus geweiteten Augen sah er dem Knight-Captain starr entgegen – sie waren nicht erfüllt von Wut oder von diesem typischen Widerwillen, sondern von einer Spur Ungläubigkeit, gepaart mit unterdrückter Furcht und irgendetwas Anderem, Mehrsinnigem, das Cullen nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Was ging gerade im Kopf des blonden Mannes vor?

Nur langsam löste sich Anders nun wieder aus seiner Starre und handelte kurz daraufhin völlig unerwartet indem er seine beiden Hände entschlossen vorschnellen ließ und nun auf einmal derjenige war, der sein Gegenüber forsch an den Oberarmen packte. Die ganze Situation artete in ein ungeplantes, groteskes Machtspiel aus, als der Magier den irritierten Templer - ehe sich dieser versah - an seiner Stelle dermaßen grob und mit dem Rücken voran an den Kistenstapel stieß, dass eine der Lagerkisten polternd zu Boden fiel.

Im Gegenzug zu Cullen sprach der Heiler nun ruhig, doch mit überaus bedrohlichem Unterton in seiner kratzigen Stimme und verengte seine zuvor noch so großen Augen zu Schlitzen „Du hast dich nicht verändert." der unruhig atmende Mann rang kurz und recht offensichtlich nach Fassung, blinzelte ein paar Mal an dem konfrontierten Templer vorbei ins Leere, ehe er seinen Blick wieder zurück auf ihn richtete und sein Kinn wütend reckte. „Du bist noch immer so... naiv wie damals." zischte Anders beinahe schon verächtlich hervor.

Cullen wollte dem Anderen hinsichtlich seiner verqueren Ansichten etwas entgegnen, doch Anders bellte ihm ein plötzlich lautes „Sei still!" entgegen. Bildete es sich der Knight-Captain nur ein, oder schwang in diesen beiden befehlenden Worten Verzweiflung, ja, sogar Enttäuschung mit?

Der Krieger sah auf diese unsichere Erkenntnis hin nur noch tief durchatmend zur Seite und entschloss sich dazu zu schweigen, um das aufgebrachte Gemüt des Abtrünnigen - der sich soeben abwendete und sich eine seiner zittrigen Hände an die Augen hob - nicht noch weiter zu erhitzen. DAS hier musste nicht eskalieren.

Es war genug; er sollte gehen. Sie sollten gehen.

Der Knight-Captain wartete ein paar unangenehme Augenblicke ab bevor er sich vorsichtig und langsam von den Kisten hinter sich entfernte. Seinen forschenden, wieder überaus wachen Blick hielt er dabei nach wie vor argwöhnisch auf den Rücken des aufgelösten, unberechenbaren Magiers gerichtet. Dieser ließ die Schultern und den Kopf hängen und Cullen war in diesem Moment wahrlich froh, dass er das Gesicht Anders' nicht sah. Es reichte ihm bereits, dass dieses vielsagende Zittern den schmalen Körper des Heilers beutelte.

Weinte er?

Der Templer verengte seine Augen ein wenig, als helfe ihm das dabei durch die augenscheinlich zerrüttete Seele des Anderen zu sehen.

Natürlich half es nicht. Doch warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken?

Ohne den zerstreuten Anders noch einmal anzusprechen wand Cullen sich schließlich zögernd zum Gehen. Und als hätte der Heiler dies bemerkt, begann er zu allem Überfluss wieder zu sprechen und zwang den Templer damit dazu noch einmal über seine Schulter zu dem Blonden zurückzulinsen.

„Ich hatte gehofft-" begann er brüchig wispernd, doch brach diesen Satz sogleich wieder ab, um etwas vermeintlich Deplatziertes zu offenbaren, von dem Cullen in dieser seltsamen Situation nicht genau wusste, was der davon halten sollte. Noch nicht.

„Damals... - ich war dabei mich in dich zu verlieben, Cullen..." ein verheerender Satz, der dem verwirrten Magier so leise über die Lippen kam, dass der Templer zuerst dachte, er habe sich verhört. Doch das hatte er nicht.

„Ja, vielleicht war ich noch nicht mal mehr dabei, sondern es war schon längst zu spät." setzte Anders seiner vorigen Äußerung etwas lauter und mit fassungslosem Unterton in seiner bebenden Stimme nach.

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Männern aus; zäh, drückend und unangenehm. Und während der Templer noch dabei war zu realisieren, WAS Anders hier gerade von sich gegeben hatte - oder es bestenfalls zu versuchen - wischte jener mit dem Ärmel über sein bleiches Gesicht und blickte zögerlich über seine Schulter zurück zu dem Krieger. Abwartend und auf betretene Art und Weise völlig unsicher musterte er den Anderen, wunderte sich womöglich darüber, dass Cullen nicht einfach ging sondern wie festgewurzelt und mit verschlagener Sprache im Zwielicht des kleinen Feuers vor sich auf dem Boden dastand.

Das hier musste ein Traum sein. Ja, am ehesten ein Alptraum.

Bestimmt würde Cullen gleich daraus hochschrecken; er würde in seinem Bett in der Galgenburg liegen und mit Erleichterung bemerken, dass die äußerst fragwürdigen Ereignisse hier in der Dunkelstadt nie passiert wären.

Es würde keinen ominösen Heiler in diesem verkommenen Elendsviertel geben, Anders wäre tot. So tot, wie er es vor Tagen noch im Kopf des geschäftigen Knight-Captains gewesen war. Der blonde Magier wäre nichts weiter als ein... beinahe vergessener - oder schlecht verdrängter - Kerl aus vergangenen Tagen in Ferelden. Nichts weiter.

Genau.

Liebe. Was wusste jemand wie Anders, als Weiberheld Kinloch Holds und ehemaliger Herzensbrecher aller Magielehrlinge, davon? Garnichts.

Stets hatte er jemand anderes um sich gehabt, seine Partner und Partnerinnen wöchentlich gewechselt, so schien es. Es war kein Monat vergangen in dem man den blonden Wahnsinnigen nicht am Schopf von irgendjemandem herunterzerren musste, die Plätze dieses Schauspiels hatten natürlich auch immer variiert. Dem jungen Magier waren Betten wohl zu langweilig gewesen. Damals. Er hatte genommen was und wen er konnte und seine Beute relativ schnell wieder losgelassen. Allerspätestens jedoch, wenn er einmal wieder für ein paar Tage lang von der Bildfläche des Zirkels verschwand.

Ganze fünf Mal hatte der Heiler damals versucht zu fliehen, dessen hatte sich Cullen nach dem sechsten – und einzig erfolgreichen; auch, wenn Anders dies bestritt – Fluchtversuch versichert. Knight-Commander Greagoir hatte sich eines Nachts fürchterlich aufgeregt, darüber, dass nicht nur er in der Sache 'Anders' zu milde vorgegangen wäre, sondern auch der erste Verzauberer Irving.

Man hatte den Blonden unterschätzt. So wie es auch seine vielen Bettgesellschaften getan hatten.

Anders hatte keine Ahnung.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!" brach es aus Cullen hervor, als er sich wieder von seinen Gedanken losriss. D

ie etwas ältere Version des blonden Heilers, der gerade noch lachend durch die Korridore seiner Erinnerungen gesprungen war, stand noch immer nicht weit entfernt da; abwartend.

„Ich mache mich nicht lustig." gab er etwas ruhiger als noch zuvor, doch noch immer recht aufgewühlt zurück, als er sich eine letzte kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel blinzelte. Diese Antwort entlockte Cullen jedoch nur ein abfälliges Schnauben und drängte ihn zu einem verächtlich-skeptischen Blick.

Warum ließ er sich eigentlich noch auf dieses sinnlose Gespräch ein? Weil er befürchtete, dass es das Letzte mit diesem Magier sein könnte?

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich DAS damals dir und der Kleinen zuliebe gemacht habe..?" kam es etwas leiser über die Lippen des Abtrünnigen, als er seinen Kopf wieder abwendete und dabei zu überlegen schien, ob er gehen sollte. Vermutlich befand er diese Unterhaltung hier ebenso als irrsinnig.

Ihm und 'der Kleinen' zuliebe...

Wieder ballten sich die Hände des Templers, als er sie vor seinem geistigen Auge sah. Die zierliche Magierin mit den langen, dunklen Haaren in der Bibliothek, die Frau, die es geschafft hatte zum Rang einer Kommandantin der Grauen aufzusteigen.

Viele waren klein, doch nicht sie. Solona war nie klein gewesen sondern immer schon eine der Besten. Bestrebt, freundlich... und schön.

Wie sie heute wohl aussah? Ob der Krieg die Frau gezeichnet hatte – wie sie alle?

Cullen hatte sie zuletzt gesehen als die Katastrophe in-

Die ermattenden Augen des Knight-Captains wanderten langsam gen Boden und sein gedankenverlorenes Haupt wieder fort von dem Mann in seiner Nähe.

Solona hatte Kinloch Hold damals von den rasenden Dämonen und den wahnsinnigen Maleficaren befreit, sie hatte geschafft wozu sonst niemand in der Lage gewesen war. Nur kurz hatte Cullen sie danach gesehen, in einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit – oder besser: zwischen - den beiden Obersten des Zirkels... Irving und Greagoir hatten wie immer gestritten. Und die Magierin hatte geschlichtet, versichert, dass der Turm wieder sicher sei und dabei gelächelt.

Sie hatte dort für Ruhe gesorgt, wo sie sich keiner mehr hätte vorstellen können.

Und dann war Solona Cullen's Blick wieder entglitten, hatte dem Zirkel Fereldens einfach so den hübschen Rücken gekehrt – mit der Begründung er wäre nicht mehr ihr Zuhause.

Cullen hatte sich damals aus tiefstem Herzen gewünscht, dass sie blieb; wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Vielleicht hätte er Solona, hätte er in dieser Zeit denn die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, endlich angesprochen. Er hätte mit ihr geredet – über völlig belanglose Dinge, hätte mit ihr über dieses und jenes geplaudert, sie nach dem Wetter vor den Mauern des Zirkels gefragt oder so getan, als interessiere es ihn, was sie gefrühstückt hatte.

Solona wäre wohl die einzige gewesen, die in ihm – wie auch in dem Turm im Calenhad See – für Ruhe gesorgt und die weit ausschlagenden Wogen seines nahenden Wahnsinns geglättet hätte. Zumindest ein wenig. Vielleicht-

Ah, was dachte er da überhaupt? Er hatte geglaubt, er hätte die jetzige Kommandantin der Wächter in Amaranthine schon längst vergessen... oder besser gesagt diese verbotene Zuneigung, die er ihr damals entgegengebracht hatte.

Ganz vergessen hatte er sie beide nie.

… so wie er den Magier aus Anderfels nie vergessen hatte.

Gerade, als Cullen wieder aus seinen Gedanken aufblickte und seinen Kopf schüttelte, als könne er sie verscheuchen wie Fliegen, setzte sich der blonde Abtrünnige vor ihm in Bewegung. Ohne noch ein einziges Mal zu ihm zurückzublicken oder etwas zu sagen verschwand er fast schon fluchtartig und zog sich dabei wieder seine schwarze, zerschlissene Kapuze über den Kopf. Ohne seine Lampe, die nur noch schwach glimmend am staubigen Boden vor der Treppe lag, verschmolz Anders schnell mit der undurchsichtigen Dunkelheit der dreckigen und trostlosen Grauzone Kirkwalls.

Der Knight-Captain hatte nicht einmal mehr die Zeit und die Fassung dazu dem Heiler hinterherzurufen oder gar zu -laufen.

Doch hätte er das denn überhaupt getan, hätte er sie gehabt..?

**XV.**

„Andraste sei meine Zeugin, Wilmod!" Cullen's Hände haschten nach den Armen des erschrocken, japsenden Anderen, als er ihn laut anblaffte, ja, beinahe schon schrie. Seine heisere Stimme bebte ebenso wie sein angespannter Körper, seine behandschuhten Hände krallten sich fest an dickes Rüstleder und unter grobem Stoff verborgenes Kettengewand, als er den eingeschüchterten Templerrekruten näher an sich heranzog „Ihr werdet mir die Wahrheit sagen. Sofort!".

Die braunen Augen des Knight-Captain waren zu finsteren Schlitzen verengt und er presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander, um weitere barsche Worte und wüste, für seinen Rang unangebrachte, Flüche daran zu hindern seine trockenen Lippen zu verlassen.

Wilmod winselte um Gnade, als Cullen an sich hielt ihn nicht sofort zu töten, ihm hier und jetzt den Schädel von den hängenden Schultern zu schlagen. Abscheulichkeiten schlug man die verpesteten Köpfe ab, um sie für ein und alle Mal unschädlich zu machen. Es half nicht ihnen die scharfe Klinge anderswo in die besessenen Körper zu treiben; eine Tatsache, die einem jeden Templer bereits zu Anfang seiner Ausbildung in der Obhut der Kirche beigebracht wurde.

Und wenngleich Wilmod ihn soeben aus glasigen Augen und völlig verängstigt anstarrte... er war eine Abscheulichkeit, ein Dämon. Ganz sicher.

Cullen hatte den schrecklichen Fall der Zirkels in Ferelden miterlebt, er hatte gesehen... nein, am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, wozu wahnsinnige Besessene in der Lage sein konnten.

Er wusste, wie sie einen ansahen.

Er wusste, wie hinterlistig ihr fragwürdiges Handeln war, wie gespielt verschüchtert sie einem begegneten bevor sie gnadenlos zuschlugen, um Gedanken zu verseuchen und schlimmer.

Ein knappes, ungläubiges Kopfschütteln seitens Cullen folgte und einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte kurz zur Seite, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Wenn das so einfach wäre..." knurrte er dem Nervenbündel vor sich drohend entgegen und verstärkte seinen Griff um Wilmod's Oberarme so sehr, dass es vermutlich geschmerzt hätte, hätte der Rekrut kein schweres Kettenhemd getragen.

Er würde den dreckigen Dämon herauslocken, ohja, er würde ihn töten. Kein Bewohner des Nichts würde ihn mehr hintergehen, ihm falsche Bilder zeigen, ihn... ihn einsperren.

Cullen's Atem ging unregelmäßig und obgleich er sich dazu zwang Ruhe zu bewahren – oder es eben versuchte – raste sein Puls und er glaubte, ihm springe das Herz sogleich aus der Brust hervor.

Er würde niemals vergessen, was damals in Kinloch Hold passiert war. Uldred hatte sich als Maleficar entpuppt und finstere Kreaturen hervorbeschworen, den gesamten Magierzirkel mit seiner dunklen Blutmagie infiziert.

Abscheulichkeiten hatten den hohen Turm daraufhin überrannt und sich an Uldred gekrallt wie Raupen an einen Ast voller saftiger Blätter, hatten ihn in seinem Vorhaben unterstützt und nahezu verehrt. Denn er war der Stärkste von ihnen gewesen, hatte seine verbotenen Fähigkeiten jahrelang perfektioniert – und das unbemerkt.

Die Templer im Zirkel Ferelden's hätten wachsamer sein müssen; Cullen hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen und weniger... naiv.

Ja, er war naiv gewesen. Damals.

Die Dämonen sind überall, sie kriechen und schlurfen durch die langen Korridore der vielen Stockwerke des Turms und ihre widerlichen, zischenden Laute hallen in den hohen Steingewölben wider. Cullen weiß nicht, was vor sich geht; alles geschah so plötzlich.

Es war um die Mittagszeit passiert, beinahe alle Magier des Zirkels hatten sich in dem ausladenden Speisesaal befunden. Die Stimmung war eine Alltägliche gewesen: Beim Essen aufgebracht diskutierende Senioren hier, kichernde Magielehrlinge, die Verschwörungstheorien über die Kirche oder das Nichts aufstellten, da.

Und irgendwo inmitten des Trubels war Uldred gewesen. Er hatte sich irgendwann erhoben, gemächlich, als wolle er den Saal verlassen.

Doch das hatte er nicht getan.

Eine enorme, magiegeladene Druckwelle hatte nur wenige Sekunden später durch die Räumlichkeit gefegt und alle unvorbereiteten und nichtsahnenden Anwesenden, Magier wie auch Templer, mit sich gerissen.

Uldred's höhnendes Lachen hatte sich zwischen erschrockenes Geschrei und schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen gemischt, nachdem Cullen mit dem Rücken voran an die harte Steinwand des Saales gestoßen war. Der harte Aufprall hatte ihm den Atem geraubt und ihn zu Boden sinken lassen. Er hatte beinahe das Bewusstsein verloren, es erst nach vielen Momenten geschafft sich wieder auf die viel zu schweren Beine zu hieven.

Und nun war er hier. Irgendwo in den obersten Stockwerken Kinloch Holds läuft er, allein und um sein Leben, wie so viele andere seiner Brüder und Schwestern, die es schlussendlich nicht geschafft hatten.

Cullen hat in den letzten Stunden Viele sterben sehen. Er hatte vor Entsetzen geschrien, hatte sich einige Male fürchterlich übergeben müssen und panisch versucht hier heraus zu kommen. Doch der Turm war magisch versiegelt worden – niemand konnte nach draußen, niemand herein.

Auch Cullen würde sterben, würde kein Wunder geschehen.

Kurz vor der Kammer der Läuterung steht sie dann plötzlich vor ihm. Das Mädchen aus der Bibliothek, Solona.

Sie lächelt, kommt auf ihn zu und versichert ihm zu helfen, sagt ihm, es würde alles wieder gut werden und Cullen glaubt ihr sofort. Eine seltsame Ruhe überkommt den jungen Templer und sanfte Worte lullen ihn ein, ehe er nur ganz, ganz vage realisiert was geschieht.

Solona riecht gut.

Die junge Magierin, die eigentlich gar nicht mehr hier sein sollte, streicht ihm mit den zarten Fingern über die blutverschmierte Wange, als sie ihm beruhigende Worte zuflüstert und ihm verspricht ihn nicht mehr zu verlassen.

Doch... irgendetwas stimmt nicht.

Warum war Cullen hierher gekommen?

Wo war er?

Der Krieger spürt die zweite Hand der Frau an seinem Gesicht, sie will ihn daran an sich heranziehen und diese Begebenheit verschlägt ihm den schweren Atem. Der Mann hadert mit sich selbst und will seine rauen Hände an die Schultern Solona's legen, um sie daran von sich zu drücken, doch er schafft es nicht. Seine müden Gliedmaßen sind wie gelähmt, als er weiche Lippen spürt, die sich auf die seinen legen und er schließt die Augen in diesem so unwirklich erscheinenden Moment.

Ja, 'unwirklich'.

Die hübsche Magierin hatte den Turm vor einiger Zeit verlassen, um den grauen Wächtern beizutreten. Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu Cullen zu küssen... und er hatte Keinen dies zuzulassen. Er war ein Mann der Kirche, er hatte einen Eid abgelegt und lebte keusch. Niemand sollte ihn jemals wieder-

„Hiernach weißt du, wie du mit Solona umzugehen hast. Oder – naja - du hast sie vergessen, wer weiß?" in der zuvor noch so hellen Stimme der Langhaarigen schwingt ein rauer Ton mit, als sie sich wieder von ihm löst. Sie klingt nicht mehr wie sie selbst, als sie nun leise in sich hineinlacht, eher wie-

Cullen schlägt seine geröteten Augen auf, als ihn die Erkenntnis trifft wie ein fester Schlag in das Gesicht. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen macht sich in dem Gesicht seines blonden Gegenübers breit, verleiht dem Ausdruck des verdammten Heilers etwas Spöttisches, Amüsiertes.

Er macht sich über den Templer lustig, hält ihn noch immer fest.

Cullen ringt mit sich, dann nach Atem, doch er scheitert an beidem.

Als Anders ihn loslässt, um seine blutbefleckten Hände zum magischen Angriff zu heben, weicht der Krieger völlig aufgebracht zurück, taumelt und stolpert dabei beinahe. Er will sich wehren, doch er verliert zuerst die Macht über seinen Körper, dann die Orientierung und zuletzt den aussichtslosen Kampf gegen dieses... Etwas, das sich unaufhaltsam in seinen schmerzenden Kopf frisst.

Als er wieder zu sich kommt, liegt er mit dem blassen Gesicht voran am kalten Marmorboden, gefangen in einem übernatürlichen Käfig aus pulsierender, dunkler Magie.

Allein.

Cullen bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Noch immer blickte ihm Wilmod entsetzt entgegen, doch wehrt sich nicht gegen den festen Griff seines aufgebrachten Vorgesetzten.

Richtig, der Knight-Captain war hierher gekommen, um diesen Mann daran zu hindern eine Katastrophe – ähnlich der Kinloch Holds – auszulösen, nicht wahr?

Ja, er war hier, um den Dämon aufzuhalten, ihn zu eliminieren und zu handeln.

Cullen hatte versagt, damals in Ferelden. Doch das würde sich in Kirkwall nicht wiederholen. Er war nicht mehr naiv, er würde sich nie wieder manipulieren und einsperren lassen, niemals!

Der Templer wusste nicht, was er tat, als ein plötzlicher Impuls einen Ruck durch seinen Leib jagte und ihn dazu brachte zu handeln.

Cullen rammte dem zitternden Jüngeren vor sich sein gepanzertes Knie in die Magengegend. Nichts, das einem Gerüsteten große Schmerzen bereiten könnte und dennoch taumelte Wilmod zurück, krümmte sich und ging unter der Wucht mit der ihn der Knight-Captain getroffen hatte, zu Boden.

Der angeschlagene Rekrut hustete leise und senkte sein Haupt demutsvoll, doch Cullen zeigte keine Gnade. Die verdammten Magier hatten damals auch keine Gnade mit ihm und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern gehabt. Sie hatten seine Würde in den Wind geworfen und er hatte nicht gewusst, wie und ob er sie jemals wieder einfangen können würde; sie hatten ihn gebrochen und aus ihm das gemacht, was er nach der Misere im Zirkel Fereldens monatelang gewesen war: Ein psychisches Wrack, einen Mann, der sich nur aus Gründen des Glaubens nicht selbst umgebracht hatte, obwohl er den Erbauer in jener Zeit öfter angezweifelt hatte, als es ein Templer hätte tun sollen.

Und darum musste Wilmod sterben. Er und all seine Verbündeten, die anderen Abscheulichkeiten und Blutmagier Kirkwalls. Cullen würde sie ausmachen und der Erbauer sei sein Zeuge, er würde jeden und jede einzelne von ihnen höchstpersönlich hinrichten!

Die Hand des Knight-Captains, die sein Langschwert hielt, zitterte, als er seine Waffe auf den am Boden Kauernden richtete. Blanker Hass beutelte ihn, als er Luft holte, um zu einer letzten Drohung gegen den verhexten Ordensbruder anzusetzen. Doch eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme schnitt Cullen das Wort ab und brachte ihn dazu völlig überrumpelt inne zu halten.

„Was geht hier vor?" schnauzte ihm die kurzhaarige Dame entgegen und der Knight-Captain hob seinen Blick perplex an.

Er war so sehr auf Wilmod fixiert gewesen, dass er es überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich eine vierköpfige Gruppe genähert hatte. Doch ob er wegen deren Erscheinen dermaßen vor den Kopf geschlagen reagierte oder ob dies deswegen geschah, weil ihm soeben gewahr wurde, was er hier eigentlich tat, wusste er nicht.

Sein Schwert nicht sinken lassend, warf Cullen der Kurzhaarigen aus den Augenwinkeln einen knappen Seitenblick zu und zog die Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen.

Sein kritischer Blick blieb nur wenige Momente an der schwer bewaffneten Dame hängen ehe er von ihr fort glitt, hin zu ihren drei Gefährten.

Mit einem geistesabwesenden „Das ist eine Angelegenheit der Templer, Fremde." auf den Lippen musterte der verwirrte Knight-Captain die Gruppe im Rücken der vorlauten Magierin.

Eine rothaarige Kriegerin begleitete sie, Cullen glaubte sie schon einmal in der Oberstadt gesehen zu haben. Die Frau hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, weil sie ein Schild des Templerordens bei sich trug – weiß der Erbauer woher sie dieses hatte.

Neben ihr stand ein Elf mit unnatürlich heller Haarfarbe und auffälligen Tätowierungen an Gesicht und Armen – vermutlich zogen sich diese auch über seinen restlichen Körper. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen wirkte er am ruhigsten und stand nur mit verschränkten Armen und kühler Miene da, schien auf Anweisungen oder irgendetwas zu warten, das ihn dazu zwingen würde zu handeln.

Und dann war da noch... Anders.

Cullen hinderte sich noch im letzten Moment daran den Namen des Abtrünnigen verwundert auszusprechen und ermahnte sich selbst dazu dem Blonden ebenso gespielt neutral und emotionslos entgegenzublicken, wie jener ihn in dieser Situation anstarrte.

Was machte Anders hier?

Warum war er noch in Kirkwall?

Wer waren diese Leute, die er begleitete?

Cullen kam nicht mehr dazu über die Motive Anders' nachzudenken, denn Wilmod erhob sich plötzlich wieder schwerfällig und verlangte durch sein auffälliges Verhalten nach der Aufmerksamkeit der fünf Anwesenden.

Der junge Templer lachte. Er lachte!

Und dann kam es Schlag auf Schlag. Er bediente sich nicht mehr vieler Worte, ehe er zum Angriff überging – zu einem Angriff, in dem er tatsächlich auf die Hilfe von Dämonen zurückgriff; und obwohl Cullen es befürchtet hatte, dass Wilmod mit finsteren, schwarzmagischen Machenschaften, zu tun hatte, stockte ihm der ungleichmäßige Atem erneut, als sich der Körper des kleineren Mannes im nächsten Moment veränderte.

Die metallenen Rüstungsteile am Leib des besessenenTemplers brachen auf und verwachsenes Fleisch quoll unter ihnen hervor. Die wahnsinnigen Augen des Rekruten wurden von hellem Feuer erfüllt, bevor sich sein bleiches Gesicht zu einer widerlichen, unmenschlichen Fratze verzog und es einem dadurch schwer machte zu glauben, dass dieses... Ding einmal ein Mensch, ein Kirchenangehöriger, gewesen sein sollte.

Der Knight-Captain erstarrte für nur wenige Bruchteile von Sekunden; diese kurze Zeit genügte Wilmod – oder dem, was von ihm übriggeblieben war – aber um zahlreiche Verstärkung aus dem Nichts herbeizurufen.

Ein entsetzliches Keuchen und lautes Schnarren erfüllten die Umgebung, als sich bucklige, grotesk verzerrte Kreaturen neben der Abscheulichkeit aus dem Erdboden schälten. Eine von ihnen kreischte laut und röchelte, jagte Cullen damit einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und brachte die restlichen Anwesenden dazu unmittelbar zu ihren Waffen zu greifen.

Auch der Knight-Captain riss sein massives Schild vor sich und konnte so im letzten Moment verhindern, dass er von einer der riesigen, krallenbewehrten Pranken Wilmods getroffen wurde. Die schief gewachsene Pratze schlug schwer und von einem dumpfen Geräusch begleitet auf die erhobene Schutzwaffe des Templers nieder. Der Dämon hatte seine große Extremität dermaßen hart auf das abschirmende, dicke Metall niedergehen lassen, dass Cullen dadurch einige Schritte weit zurückstrauchelte. Doch der Krieger fasste sich schnell und holte zu einem heftigen Gegenschlag aus. Er versuchte die Magie, die dabei in der dünner werdenden Luft um ihn herum knisterte, zu ignorieren. Es war ihm nämlich nicht entgangen, dass sich auch Anders und dessen drei Gefährten in den Kampf gegen die wütenden Kreaturen gestürzt hatten und Cullen nun offenbar unterstützen wollten.

Sengende, magische Flammen rasten nur eine Armlänge entfernt an Cullen's Kopf vorbei und eine furchtbare Hitze schlug ihm davon ausgehend entgegen, während er mit seinem Langschwert gegen Wilmod ausholte und sie trafen die geifernde Kreatur hinter Letzterem. Der süßliche Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch kroch dem Templer daraufhin in die Nase und drohte ihm den Magen umzudrehen; doch er behielt die Fassung eisern, verzog lediglich das Gesicht ein wenig angewidert.

Er war der Knight-Captain Kirkwalls. Ein brennendes Monstrum hatte ihn nicht anzuekeln; genauso wenig, wie ihn magiegeladene Geschosse, die nur knapp an ihm vorbeiflackerten, aus der Bahn werfen sollten; und so versuchte er sich so gut es ging auf das fuchtelnde Ungetüm vor sich zu konzentrieren, während ihm die restlichen Anwesenden den relativ ungeschützten Rücken freihielten.

Erneut hob Cullen seinen Schild vor sich, doch dieses Mal tat er dies nicht, um sich zu verteidigen, im Gegenteil. Mit nur wenigen Schritten Anlauf warf sich der Mann mit seinem Templerschild voran gegen den Dämon, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, und drängte ihn mit einem Schrei der Anstrengung auf den Lippen zurück. Die Kreatur jaulte erzürnt auf, als sie mit dem unförmigen Rücken voran an die rissige Felswand hinter sich gepresst wurde und bündelte Mana, um sich ihres Widersachers zu entledigen. Doch sie brauchte Zeit dafür; Zeit, die Cullen dazu nutzen konnte den Plan der Abscheulichkeit zu vereiteln.

Ein klein wenig wich er von dem Monster mit den glühenden Augenhöhlen zurück und rammte sein langes Schwert in den weichen Erdgrund neben sich, um seine rechte Hand für das Kommende frei zu haben. Eiliges Fokussieren und das Spreizen der Finger genügte und der Templer griff auf die wallenden Lyriumreserven in seinem Blut zurück.

Blau schimmernder Stoff des Nichts manifestierte sich dunstgleich in der Luft, die den Körper des Knight-Captains umgab und sammelte sich schließlich in Windeseile und in hoher Konzentration über seiner leicht erhobenen Hand.

Vielleicht konnte man das Hilfsmittel, das Cullen in dieser prekären Situation einsetzte, ja als Magie bezeichnen, als eine Art Zauber, wenn man denn wollte. Als Zauber, der bloß gegen magiebegabe Personen und Wesen wirkte – das jedoch äußerst effektiv.

Die Abscheulichkeit kreischte, als ihr große Lyriummengen gewaltsam entgegenschlugen und wand sich vergebens an der Felswand in ihrem Rücken während ihre mächtige, magische Aura plötzlich flackerte, wie ein Kerzenlicht in Sturm und Regen.

Eine Gelegenheit, die der Templer nicht vorbeiziehen ließ. Er griff jedoch nicht nach seiner Waffe, die nach wie vor aus dem Boden neben ihm ragte, sondern holte mit seinem Schild aus, um Wilmod dessen schmale Kante in den Leib zu rammen.

Das Metall verfehlte sein Ziel nicht und unter großer Anstrengung drückte Cullen es tief in das verseuchte Fleisch hinein, schlitzte den Körper der Abscheulichkeit mit einem festen Ruck nach oben hin auf.

Dunkles Blut und stinkende, warme Eingeweide quollen dem gerüsteten Mann entgegen, doch dieser befand sich in dem Moment in solch einem Adrenalinrausch, dass er nicht darauf achtete. Voller Abscheu dem Wesen aus dem Nichts gegenüber stemmte er sein gesamtes Gewicht gegen seinen Schild, um ihn unter einem schmatzenden Geräusch noch tiefer in den Körper der Bestie zu treiben und wich erst von der Kreatur ab, als sie nurmehr ein ekelhaftes Gurgeln von sich gab.

Schweiß tropfte dem Templer von der Stirn, als die Abscheulichkeit vor ihm langsam aber sicher in sich zusammensackte, doch er zögerte nicht, um hektisch nach seinem Langschwert zu greifen.

Cullen setzte einen seiner massiven Stiefel auf den Teil des zuckenden Wesens, der dessen Torso darstellen sollte, während er seinen Schild wieder ruckartig aus jenem herauszog.

Was folgte war ein Schlag mit der blanken Schnittwaffe, um den unnatürlich gewachsenen Kopf Wilmods sauber von dessen aufgeschlitzten Oberkörper zu trennen und dem Schrecken, der ihn umgab ein Ende zu bereiten.

Als sich Cullen nach vielen tiefen Atemzügen erst zu den restlichen Anwesenden umwand, fiel gerade eine Weitere der beschworenen Bestien aus dem Nichts in sich zusammen und hinterließ nur einen Haufen grauer Asche.

Der prüfende Blick des schwer atmenden Templers fiel sofort auf seinen alten Bekannten aus der Dunkelstadt; Anders schüttelte sich gerade magisches Feuer von den Fingern seiner linken Hand und schlug mit seinem mannshohen Stab in der Rechten beinahe zur selben Zeit zu, um ein grölendes Schattenwesen, das sich an ihn heranpirschen hatte wollen, verheerend und unter einem lauten Knacken am Schädel zu treffen.

Der Magier wusste sich seiner Haut offenbar zu erwehren und stand seinen Gefährten hinsichtlich dessen in nichts nach. Die enorme Energie, die sich in seinem viel zu dünnen Körper aufgebaut hatte und darauf wartete freigelassen zu werden, war für einen hochrangigen Templer mehr als nur deutlich zu spüren; sie stellte Cullen die Nackenhaare auf und brachte seine Mimik für einige Wimpernschläge lang dazu ein wenig zu entgleiten.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dieser pulsierenden Aura die den Magie wirkenden Blonden umgab. Irgendetwas, das es dem Krieger gerade nahezu unmöglich machte seine Augen von dem Heiler, der sich gerade unter einem Schlag eines Gegners wegduckte, fortzureißen.

Die Frau der Truppe fuhr mit gezogenen Dolchen zu Cullen herum, hielt inne und weitete ihre blauen Augen zu einem alarmierten Blick. Ihre Warnung an den Templer, der Anders nach wie vor wie gebannt anstarrte, kam jedoch zu spät.

Cullen wurde von einer beißenden, magischen Druckwelle erwischt und beinahe von den Beinen gerissen. Eines der sabbernden Monster hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn umschlagen lassen und kam viel zu schnell auf ihn zu, als er versuchte wieder einen sicheren Stand zu erlangen. Helle Funken tanzten in seinem verklärten Sichtfeld umher und er konnte den eigenen, rasenden Puls in seinen Ohren pochen hören. Er wollte das plötzlich so schwere Schwert in seiner Rechten fester umschließen doch stattdessen fiel es ihm aus der Hand; er wollte seinen Schild zum Schutz vor dem kommenden Schlag der scharfen Krallen der Abscheulichkeit anheben, doch stattdessen schien ihn das Gewicht des Metalls gen Boden ziehen zu wollen.

Cullen blinzelte benommen und rang nach Luft; er spürte, wie ihm etwas Scharfes die seitlichen Schwachstellen seines Rüstzeugs zerriss, wie Lederschnallen durchtrennt und Kettenhemd aufgeschlitzt wurden, als bestünden sie aus Papier.

Wieder rief die Schurkin mit den dunklen Haaren etwas. Einen Namen. „Fenris!" mit ihrem drängenden Unterton bat sie um Hilfe, um Hilfe für den strauchelnden, dummen Templer, der seine Deckung vernachlässigt hatte. Und tatsächlich war diese auch sogleich zur Stelle: Der weißhaarige Elf mit dem eiskalten Blick trennte der Abscheulichkeit, die Cullen bedrohte, einen Arm ab und verschaffte dem keuchenden Templer somit wertvolle Zeit.

Fenris hob noch einmal zu und das Monstrum keifte laut, ehe der Knight-Captain wieder dazu in der Lage war selbst zu agieren. Mit viel Mühe und einem brennenden Schmerz, der durch seinen Leib zuckte, bückte er sich nach seiner Waffe. Cullen schnappte nach Luft, als er weit ausholte, um der Abscheulichkeit den Todesschlag zu versetzen.

Der letzte der Dämonen fiel, als die anwesende Frau hinter ihm gewandt aus dem Schatten sprang und ihm mit einem ihrer Langdolche das Haupt abtrennte.

Mit einem triumphierenden, lauten Lachen auf den Lippen landete sie schließlich sicher auf ihren Füßen und wischte das Wundsekret, das an ihren verzierten Waffen klebte, an ihrer dunklen Hose ab.

Dann war es still.

Cullen fuhr sich mit einem seiner Arme über das Gesicht nachdem er sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide gesteckt und sein Schild geschultert hatte. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann sprach ihn die Fremde auch schon an „Alles gut?".

Anstatt der Schurkin zu antworten schüttelte Cullen seinen wirren Kopf nur ungläubig und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Worte, die seine Kehle daraufhin verließen klangen entsetzter, als er sie eigentlich hatte von sich geben wollen. „Ich wusste... ich wusste, dass er in etwas Finsteres verwickelt war. Aber das!" stöhnte der Templer hervor und richtete seine leicht verengten Augen mit einem Gemisch aus Missmut und Ungläubigkeit auf die kurzhaarige Dame, die gerade die Stirn runzelte.

War so etwas denn überhaupt möglich?

Dass Dämonen einfach so Besitz von Nichtmagischen, von Templern, ergreifen konnten?

Bisher hatte er nur von besessenen Magiern gehört.

Oh, Erbauer steh ihm bei!

Der Krieger spürte, wie ihn ein erneuter, leichter Schwindel befiel und er ließ sich nieder, setzte eines seiner Knie auf den erdigen Boden und stützte seine Arme auf dem Zweiten ab. Cullen wendete seinen ratlosen Blick von der Frau ab, die sprachlos neben ihm stand und sich am Kinn kratzte und richtete ihn in die Leere vor sich.

„Ich hörte von Blutmagiern oder Dämonen in fester Form, die Andere in widerwillige Wirtskörper hineinbeschwören können..." der Mann sprach nun leise und mehr zu sich selbst als mit der vierköpfigen Gruppe, die ihm beigestanden hatte.

Ohne sie hätte er den Angriff Wilmods vermutlich nicht überlebt.

Nur kurz senkte er seinen brummenden Kopf und schlug die glasigen Augen nieder, dann erhob er sich jedoch schon wieder schleppend. „Ich dachte nie, dass einer der Unseren dafür empfänglich sein könnte." gab Cullen zu und fasste sich dabei müde seufzend an die Schläfen.

Die Schurkin tadelte ihn dafür, dass er sich im Alleingang um Wilmod hatte kümmern wollen und sprach von Nachsichtigkeit.

Der einsichtige Templer nickte knapp - denn sie hatte recht. Es war töricht gewesen dem verhexten Rekruten alleine in die Wildnis zu folgen.

„Ich bin Knight-Captain Cullen." fügte er seinem schwachen Nicken schlussendlich noch hinzu „Seid bedankt für eure Unterstützung.".

Es entging dem Krieger nicht, dass ein Schatten über das Gesicht des blonden Abtrünnigen der Gruppe huschte, als sich der Templer vorstellte und seinen Titel dabei nicht außer Acht ließ.

Ob Anders gewusst hatte, welchen Rang Cullen inne hatte?

Hatte er ihn für einen gewöhnlichen Ordensbruder gehalten oder war es ihm bekannt gewesen, dass sein alter 'Freund' aus Kinloch Hold die rechte Hand Meredith's darstellte?

Schwer zu sagen. Denn der Heiler zeigte neben seiner, sich verfinsternden Miene keine weitere Gemütsregung sondern wendete sich lediglich ein Stück weit ab.

„Ich habe Ermittlungen angestellt, weil einige unserer Rekruten vermisst werden. Wilmod ist als Erster wieder zurückgekommen." fing der angeschlagene Krieger an und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf die Frau, die ihm mit fragendem Ausdruck im dreckigen Gesicht gegenüberstand.

Er riss sich dabei am Riemen, wollte sich nicht von dem... Kratzer an seiner Seite niederzwingen lassen und holte tief Luft. Er wusste nicht so recht, warum er plötzlich so viel redete, womöglich erhoffte er sich weitere Hilfe von dieser Fremden – und von Anders „Ich wollte die Sache in aller Ruhe mit ihm klären, ohne Aufsehen.".

Tatsächlich zeigte sich die Schurkin mit dem wachen Blick als recht interessiert, fragte Cullen nach den ungefähren Beweggründen Wilmods. Der Knight-Captain konnte jedoch nur Vermutungen anstellen. „Wilmod war nie richtig... von den Regeln des Ordens überzeugt gewesen." seufzte der Templer hervor und wich den erwartungsvollen Augen der Anderen für wenige Sekunden lang aus. Er suchte nach Worten, gleichzeitig stieg in ihm aber wieder dieser eine, so tief sitzende Hass auf.

Wilmod war zu naiv gewesen. Zu unvorsichtig.

So wie Cullen es selbst einst gewesen war, richtig?

„Magier... können nicht unsere Freunde sein." presste der versehrte Krieger hervor und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Blick traf die dunkelhaarige Frau erneut und fixierte sie nun regelrecht, so, als wolle er es vermeiden den Abtrünnigen anzusehen, der mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen hinter ihr stand „Man muss sie stets beobachten-".

„Ich habe Freunde unter den Magiern. Müssen die etwa auch 'stets beobachtet werden'?" murrte die Frau Cullen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue entgegen, ehe er seine Ansprache beenden konnte.

'Freunde unter den Magiern'. Ja, augenscheinlich hatte sie das.

Der Knight-Captain schnaubte leise, als er es nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine schmalen Augen nun wieder nach Anders suchten.

Der blonde Magier sah jetzt nicht nurmehr finster drein, er wirkte richtig verärgert, sagte aber nichts. Offensichtlich war die vorlaute Schurkin die 'Anführerin' der kleinen Gruppe, zu der er ohne Zweifel gehörte und er überließ ihr das Reden.

Dies passte nicht zu ihm, dem ewigen Rebellen, dem chaotischen Zirkelflüchtling Fereldens.

Es passte genauso wenig wie sein restliches, ungewohntes Verhalten; die Aggression, mit der er Cullen in der Dunkelstadt begegnet war, die überschwängliche Hilfsbereitschaft seinen Patienten gegenüber, diese Aufopferung.

Wollte er mit Letzterem irgendetwas wieder gut machen? Wenn ja, was?

„Ich war während der Verderbnis im Turm des Zirkels in Ferelden." brummte der Templer mehr dem Blonden als dessen Freundin entgegen und wusste dabei gleichzeitig nicht, warum er seinen Ärger so plötzlich auf den verstimmten Heiler richtete.

Doch es tat gut. In diesem Moment jedenfalls.

„Ich habe gesehen, womit Vertrauen und Nachsicht seitens der Templer vergolten werden können." die behandschuhten Hände des Mannes waren noch immer geballt, zitterten beinahe, als er Anders anstarrte und gleichzeitig doch durch ihn hindurchsah.

Der Blonde war damals nicht da gewesen. Er war vor der Katastrophe aus dem Turm geflohen und hatte Cullen alleine zurückgelassen. Und er nahm es ihm übel, hasste ihn dafür; warum wusste der Krieger nicht genau, doch musste er das denn?

„Vertrauen und Nachsicht? So nennt ihr das also?" die erzürnte Stimme Anders' riss Cullen wieder ein Stück weit fort von Kinloch Hold. Weg von den mächtigen Abscheulichkeiten, den vielen Toten und den krächzenden Dämonen, die versucht hatten in seinen viel zu schwachen Geist vorzudringen.

Der Templer presste seine Lippen leicht aufeinander und die Schurkin bedachte ihren magiebegabten Gefährten mit mahnenden Blicken.

„Die Alpträume von Uldreds Verkommenheit verfolgen mich bis heute."

Cullen wusste nicht, wo diese Worte plötzlich herkamen und warum sie so... anklagend klangen. Es schien so, als habe er alles um sich herum vergessen, als bestünde seine momentane Welt nur noch aus dem blonden Magier, der ihm mit gerecktem Kinn und sturem Zorn in seinem Blick entgegensah.

Bis zu diesem Punkt jedenfalls.

Der Templer sah, wie Anders' harte Miene ein klein wenig bröckelte, als ihn die etwas gedämpfte Stimme Cullen's erreichte, wie ihm die blassen Lippen einen Spalt weit offenstanden.

Er sah, wie sich der Kopf des Abtrünnigen ein klein wenig schräg legte und er seine so trügerisch unschuldigen, braunen Augen etwas verengte; so, als habe er Probleme damit sein Gegenüber klar vor sich zu sehen.

Bedrückende Stille legte sich für nur wenige Momente lang über die Gruppe, die inmitten der leblosen Bestien aus dem Nichts, dem ganzen Blut und den abgetrennten Gliedmaßen stand. Und obgleich Cullen wusste, dass es sich nur um wenige Sekunden handeln musste, fühlte sich das betretene Schweigen an wie eine verdammte Ewigkeit.

„Wir suchen nach einem Mann namens Keran. Wisst ihr, wo er sich aufhält?"

Die anwesende Frau räusperte sich, bevor sie ihre Frage stellte, durchbrach die zähe Stille damit schließlich und wechselte ohne Umschweife das Thema. Vermutlich wollte sie einen drohenden Streit zwischen ihrem Heiler und dem Knight-Captain abwenden.

Doch hätten sie überhaupt gestritten? Anders sah wahrlich nicht mehr danach aus, als wolle er Cullen noch irgendetwas auf dessen mehr oder weniger stummen Vorwurf entgegnen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten hatte es dem geschwätzigen Magier in der Anwesenheit des Kriegers die Sprache verschlagen.

**XVI.**

Seine Hände umfassten die beiden Enden des zerschlissenen, doch relativ sauberen, Lakens und legten sie aufeinander, falteten das Stück Stoff etwas unordentlich zusammen und schoben es auf die harte, hölzerne Liege, vor der er stand. Leise seufzte Anders, als er sich vor dem kleinen Stapel zusammengelegter Tücher und Stofffetzen - die er aus alten Kleidungsstücken herausgerissen hatte, um sie als Bandagen benutzen zu können - auf der Liegefläche abstützte und seine müden Augen für einige Momente lang schloss.

Erst jetzt, kurz nachdem er seinen letzten Patienten des heutigen Tages fortgeschickt hatte, kam er zum ersten Mal seit seinem frühmorgendlichem Erwachen dazu inne zu halten und durchzuatmen.

Doch das war schon in Ordnung so. Er 'mochte' den Stress und die Hektik, die sich so oft hier abspielten. Er brauchte sie irgendwie; er brauchte sie, um sich abzulenken.

Der erschöpfte Magier bemühte sich stets darum seine Klinik in der Dunkelstadt sauber zu halten und dennoch wehte die kühle Zugluft immer einen leichten Hauch nach Verwesung in das dunkle Loch, das Anders sein Zuhause nannte.

Er öffnete seine braunen Augen wieder einen Spalt weit und richtete sie gedankenverloren auf den Stapel der alten Stoffe vor sich. Er lebte nun schon so lange hier unten... eigentlich sollte er an den modrigen Geruch, der ihm so oft ein flaues Gefühl in die Magengegend trieb, gewöhnt sein.

Der Abtrünnige fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn nachdem er sich von dem spartanischen Krankenbett abgewendet hatte und streifte sich die pelzbesetzte Jacke von den verspannten Schultern.

Ein letztes Mal ließ er seinen ermatteten Blick durch die Räumlichkeit schweifen und trat währenddessen an seinen Schreibtisch, um seine Jacke über die Lehne des davor stehenden, wackligen Stuhls zu hängen.

Es war spät. Er sollte schlafen. Bestimmt stand Hawke morgen wieder auf der Matte, obwohl Anders alle Hände voll zu tun haben würde. Der Tod wartete nicht auf erfüllte Aufgaben in der Wildnis oder in den erhabenen Vierteln Kirkwalls. Die Zustände schwer Verletzter oder Kranker hielten nicht vorübergehend an, wenn man sich für ein paar Stunden entfernte, um einer guten Freundin in politischen Kämpfen und Streitereien beizustehen.

Der murrende Blonde schlug die Augen nieder und ein Schatten schien über sein Gesicht mit den tiefen Augenringen zu huschen, als er die meisten der abgebrannten Kerzen und die billigen, roten Papierlaternen mit einem knappen Wink seiner rechten Hand umgehend zum Erlöschen brachte. Nur wenige der kleinen Lichtquellen flackerten weiter unstet vor sich hin und tauchten den Innenraum der Krankenstation in ein fahles Licht.

Anders hasste die Dunkelheit... vielleicht sogar mehr als alles andere; er hatte furchtbare Angst im Dunkeln, konnte ohne ein lichtspendendes Feuer – und mochte es auch nur die klitzekleine Flamme einer rostigen Öllampe sein – nicht schlafen.

Es war die Schuld der Templer.

Sie hatten ihn vor Jahren in einer finsteren, fensterlosen Zelle eingesperrt und er hatte wahrhaftig geglaubt in dem feuchten Verlies Kinloch Holds verrotten zu müssen. Und das allein.

Bereits nach wenigen Tagen seiner schrecklichen Einzelhaft hatte er angefangen zu fantasieren, hatte geglaubt, die dicken Steinwände seines engen Gefängnisses würden ihn erdrücken wollen und er hatte leise Stimmen gehört, wo eigentlich keine hätten sein sollen.

Anders hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren damals, er hatte angefangen irrsinnige Selbstgespräche zu führen und irgendwann... ja, irgendwann hatte er in dieser Isolation die Fähigkeit zum logischen Denken verloren. Der Abtrünnige war krank geworden und der Husten hatte ihm regelmäßig den Atem geraubt; der Eingesperrte hatte auch dann nicht aufgehört an seinen dreckigen Fingernägeln zu kauen, als er bereits Blut geschmeckt hatte.

Sein dürrer Körper war dabei in einer der verdreckten Ecken seiner Zelle gesessen, mit angezogenen Beinen und gesenktem Haupt, während sein Bewusstsein irgendwo ganz weit weg gewesen war. Wo genau wusste er heute nicht mehr, er versuchte krampfhaft sich nicht daran zu erinnern.

Es war die Hölle gewesen.

Sie hatte ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben, die Dunkelheit.

Und plötzlich ein Poltern.

Anders schreckte so sehr aus seinen düsteren Erinnerungen auf, dass er beinahe in die Luft gesprungen wäre. Der argwöhnische Blonde fuhr sofort herum und richtete seine zuvor noch so verklärten Augen wach und aufmerksam in die Richtung aus der das dumpfe Geräusch gekommen war.

Während er die Türen, die in das Innere seiner Klinik führten, einige schnelle Herzschläge lang mit kritischem Blick fixierte, rührte er sich kaum. Wie zur Eissäule erstarrt stand er da und wagte es kaum zu atmen.

Hatte jemand angeklopft?

Nein, es hatte sich eher so angehört, als wolle jemand durch eine der notdürftig zusammengenagelten Holztüren hereinbrechen.

… Es war doch noch offen.

Nur zögerlich schaffte es Anders sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen, um der Quelle des Gepolters vor der Krankenstation nachzugehen. Nervosität machte sich in seinem Körper breit und trieb eine unfassbare Anspannung in seine müden Glieder, als er so langsam auf den Eingangsbereich seines Zuhauses zuging, als wolle er sich an irgendetwas oder -jemanden heranschleichen.

Oh, beim flammenden Hintern Andrastes... er war ja ganz schön paranoid.

Doch war es ihm zu verdenken? Wohl kaum.

Er war ein gesuchter Abtrünniger, ein gefährlicher Mörder und Deserteur der grauen Wächter; er war eine Abscheulichkeit. Es hätte ihn daher nicht gewundert, wenn die Templer nun gekommen wären, um ihn zu holen, denn sie wussten doch wer und wo er war, nicht?

So als befürchte Anders, er könne sich an der Türklinge des Klinikeingangs verbrennen, fassten seine schmalen Finger danach und der Blonde holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er die Türe vor sich mit einem abrupten Ruck öffnete, um nach draußen zu sehen. Eine Hand kam dem Magier nur wenige Sekunden später entgegen, von der Seite und so unmittelbar, dass er zunächst viel zu perplex war, um schnell genug zu reagieren.

Der alarmierte Anders spürte Metall und raues Leder an seinem bloßen Oberarm, als er zurück in seine Krankenstation gedrängt wurde und gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Sofort griff der überrumpelte Mann auf den pulsierenden Manafluss in seinem Leib zurück, um sich zu wehren. Magie flackerte durch die kalte, muffige Luft die ihn umgab und tauchte den breiten Raum, die leeren Liegebetten, die maroden Tische und Regale in ein bläuliches Licht.

Die schweren Finger einer zweiten behandschuhten Hand griffen nach ihm und umfassten nun auch seinen anderen Arm fest – jedoch nicht in einer feindseligen Geste; vielmehr erschien es dem Abtrünnigen plötzlich so, als wolle sich der Templer, der seine Klinik soeben betreten hatte, an ihm festhalten.

Anders stockte in seinem voreiligen Tun und seine magisch geladene Aura drohte dabei wieder zu verblassen.

„Cullen." keuchte der Heiler tonlos hervor, als ihm der Andere aus fiebrig geröteten Augen entgegensah und an ihn sackte. Das Gewicht des Kriegers – oder besser: das enorme Gewicht dessen schwerer Plattenrüstung – zwang den Abtrünnigen nach einem kurzen, vergeblichen Protest in die Knie und hätte er es nicht wenigstens versucht den in sich zusammenfallenden Mann zu stützen, wären sie wohl beide ungebremst auf dem harten Boden aufgeschlagen.

So fiel Anders jedoch nur laut ächzend auf seine weichen Knie, während der Knight-Captain Kirkwalls noch immer an ihm hing, wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich in reißenden Fluten an einem rettenden Stück Tau festklammerte.

Cullen erzitterte merkbar und seine metallbewehrten Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft an den überwältigten Magier, der nach wie vor nicht so recht wusste, wie ihm soeben geschah. Der Templer jammerte kaum hörbar, sprach wie im Wahn irgendwelche unverständlichen Worte vor sich hin und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Er scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

Heilige Scheiße.

Das hier musste ein Traum sein. Ein ziemlich übler Alptraum.

Was zur Hölle machte Cullen hier? Und was, verdammt nochmal, war mit ihm los?

Anders ertappte sich dabei sich tatsächlich sofort... Sorgen um den hustenden Templer zu machen und packte den Mann an den breiten Schultern, um ihn ein klein wenig von sich fort zu drücken. Er wollte ihn ansehen.

Der Knight-Captain sah nicht gut aus. Er blinzelte Anders aus völlig verklärten, glasigen Augen entgegen, so, als sehe er ihn nicht an sondern geradewegs durch ihn hindurch. Sein Gesicht war blass und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, sein flacher Atem ging unregelmäßig und streifte heiß über die Wange des verwirrten Heilers.

Hatte Cullen Fieber? Fantasierte er?

Ah, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein...

„Cullen. Hört ihr mich?" der irritierte Blonde rüttelte den schlaffen Körper vor sich ein wenig und ließ eine der gepanzerten Schultern des Templers schließlich los, um jenem einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange zu geben.

Dem Erbauer sei Dank reagierte der offenbar kranke Mann mit einem gewispertem 'Ja' und lockerte dabei endlich seinen schmerzhaften Griff an Anders' Armen, brachte den ratlosen Magier dadurch dazu erleichtert aufzuatmen.

Na, immerhin konnte der verstörte Templer noch einigermaßen klar denken. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die Vernunft des Kriegers noch entglitt und dieser dadurch negativ auf ihn, einen potentiell gefährlichen Magiebegabten, reagieren würde.

Nicht, dass es der, doch recht erfahrene, Heiler nicht mit einem rasenden Templer aufnehmen konnte, doch... er wollte nicht gegen diesen einen hier kämpfen müssen; und er hatte seine Gründe dafür.

Anders hatte trotz Gerechtigkeit nicht vergessen, was er vor langer Zeit für diesen Mann empfunden hatte. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, ganz ganz ehrlich, dann mochte er ihn noch immer auf eine völlig verquere Art und Weise. Glaubte er jedenfalls.

Und genau deswegen hatte er Cullen fortgeschickt, als dieser vor Wochen so aberplötzlich in seiner überlaufenen Klinik gestanden hatte.

Deswegen hatte er ihn immer, wenn er ihn irgendwo in der Oberstadt gesehen hatte, mit bösen Blicken und abfälliger Mimik gestraft.

Der übervorsichtige Magier hatte nicht wollen, dass ihm sein alter Freund zu nahe kam. Denn Anders' Bewusstsein bestand nicht nurmehr aus seinem 'eigenen'. Er hatte Mühe genug damit den zornigen Rachegeist in seinem brummenden Kopf im Schach zu halten, wenn ihm im Alltag einfache Templerpatrouillen begegneten. Ein Knight-Captain, der sich an ihm festklammerte war da schon ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Erst recht, wenn es sich dabei um genau diesen Templer hier handelte.

Anders biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wolle er die zweite Stimme darin damit verscheuchen wie einen Schwarm lästiger Fliegen. Gerechtigkeit lechzte im Moment nur so danach auszubrechen, um dem momentan vermeintlich wehrlosen Cullen den ungeschützten Hals umzudrehen; seine Forderung danach hallte in Anders' Schädel wider, laut und nur schwer aushaltbar. Es... es verursachte Kopfschmerzen und ein unglaubliches Schwindelgefühl, wenn der Blonde zu genau hinhörte.

Er wusste, was jedes Mal aufs Neue geschah, wenn er sich diesem Drehschwindel hingab und somit in die offenen Arme des lockenden Wesens in seinem Inneren lief: Er verlor das Bewusstsein – und wenn er wieder zu sich kam, fehlten ihm im schlimmsten Fall Stunden oder sogar Tage.

Nein, das durfte jetzt nicht passieren.

„Ihr müsst aufstehen." flüsterte der Abtrünnige hervor und versuchte das Rufen und Grollen in seinem Kopf auszublenden – ein schweres Vorhaben doch zum Glück nicht immer unmöglich.

Der Templer in Anders' Armen stöhnte nur, als der überforderte Magier erfolglos zum Versuch ansetzte ihn wieder auf die zittrigen Beine zu hieven.

Na wunderbar.

Ein wenig entnervt und gut hörbar stieß der Blonde Luft aus. Ohne große Umschweife – ahnte er auch, dass die schwere Rüstung Cullens nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, dass sich ihr schwacher Besitzer ohne Probleme erheben konnte – machte sich der Abtrünnige daran die massiven Plattenteile der Uniform des Knight-Captains zu lösen.

Geschickte Finger lockerten Riemen von Panzerhandschuhen und Armschienen, stählerne Schnallen, die die schweren Schulterplatten an der Halsberge des Templers hielten und schließlich öffnete der Abtrünnige die Verschlüsse der Letzteren.

Anders hatte in seiner Jugend viele Schandtaten getrieben, darunter auch diverse Techtelmechtel mit irgendwelchen jungen Templerrekruten. Natürlich wusste der dünne Magier daher, wie Rüstungen funktionierten und wie man sie von den muskelbepackten Körpern schälte, an denen sie hingen.

Schwer fielen Metallteile zu Boden und Anders bot dem entkräfteten Cullen erneut Hilfe an, nachdem er schließlich auch die breiten Lederriemen dessen Brustplatte gelockert hatte, um sie daraufhin fortzulegen. Dieses Mal nahm der Templer die Hilfestellung auch an und bedankte sich dabei sogar in einem geistesabwesenden Ton.

Ob er wusste, wer ihm daraufhin auf die wackligen Beine half?

Ob es ihm gewahr war, dass er im Fieberwahn in die Fänge eines Widersachers seines Ordens gelaufen war?

Schwer vorstellbar.

„Langsam, langsam..." noch immer etwas überfordert mit der momentanen Situation stolperte Anders mit dem matten Cullen auf eine der nüchternen Krankenliegen zu. Das Gewicht des Kriegers war zwar nicht mehr so groß, dass der Magier es nicht zu stützen vermochte und doch war es kein Leichtes den angeschlagenen, wankenden Knight-Captain durch die halbdunkle Klinik der Dunkelstadt zu bugsieren.

Der Blonde hielt den Arm Cullen's , den er sich über die Schultern geworfen hatte, am Handgelenk fest und hatte seinen eigenen, freien Arm um die Taille des fiebernden Templers gelegt, um jenen so gut wie möglich zu stützen.

Erst, als sich der Templer auf der angesteuerten Liege niederließ, löste der Heiler seinen Griff um ihn – und stockte nur wenige Sekunden später. Denn der Krieger fasste sich, einen gequälten Laut von sich gebend, an die rechte Seite und sank ein klein wenig in sich zusammen – doch noch saß er. Mit seiner freien Hand stützte sich Cullen auf der harten Liegefläche ab, auf der er gekrümmt saß, Blut sickerte zwischen den Fingern seiner Anderen hindurch und rann zähflüssig daran hinab.

Seine Bedenken hinsichtlich irgendwelcher tiefgreifenden Templer-Magier-Konflikte oder des rasenden Geistes, der an der Innenseite seines Schädelknochens scharrte, wie ein Tier, das man eingesperrt hatte, vergaß Anders in diesem heiklen Moment vollends. Mit erschrocken-fassungslosem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht haschte er nach der Hand des Templers, die dieser nach wie vor an seine offensichtlich verletzte Seite presste.

Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte der Knight-Captain seit seinem letzten Kleidungswechsel kämpfen müssen. Die Kirchenrobe, die er über seinem langen, an und für sich schützenden Kettenhemd trug, wies keinerlei Schnitte oder Risse auf. Lediglich ein roter Fleck färbte den ohnehin schon purpurnen Stoff dunkel.

Aus leicht geweiteten, braunen Augen musterte der Heiler die dicke Flüssigkeit, die das Robengewebe nass an das darunter liegende Kettenrüstzeug klebte und schaffte es nur mit Mühe und Not Cullen davon abzuhalten die versehrte Stelle noch einmal mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht anzufassen.

Trug der Templer die Wunde, die sich unter seiner Kleidung versteckte, schon länger mit sich herum?

Hatte er sie denn nicht beachtet, sie nicht behandeln lassen?

Dieser Narr!

Der Magier revidierte seine vorherige Annahme über die vorhandene Vernunft seines Gegenübers wieder, als er Cullen seinen kritischen Blick entgegenhob und ihm nun aus schmalen Augen entgegensah.

Der Knight-Captain hatte Wundfieber, er drohte zu verbluten... und in diesem Zustand kam er in die Dunkelstadt? Nein schlimmer: Zu Anders.

Wie dumm musste man sein, wie gutgläubig?

War der hochrangige Templer, der eigentlich ein Vorbild für Seinesgleichen sein sollte, vollkommen von Sinnen?

„Was soll das?" schnappte der Blonde schließlich völlig außer sich. Außer sich vor... naja, vor Sorge vielleicht „Seid ihr verrückt? Seid ihr lebensmüde, hm?".

Man kroch als benommener Templer nicht alleine in dieses stinkende Drecksloch hier herunter sondern suchte einen fähigen Geistheiler des Zirkels, dem man angehörte, auf.

Was hatte sich Cullen bloß bei dieser halsbrecherischen Aktion gedacht?

Hatte er sich denn überhaupt irgendetwas gedacht?

War das hohe Fieber schuld daran, war er vielleicht doch nicht so ganz bei sich?

Wenn ja, warum hatten ihn seine verschobenen Sinne ausgerechnet hierher, in die Höhle des Löwen, geführt?

Cullen reagierte nicht auf die drängenden Fragen des Mannes vor ihm, es schien so, als höre er Anders überhaupt nicht.

Nicht gut. Garnicht gut.

Der angespannte Heiler wiegte seinen Kopf seufzend und er holte Luft, um gezwungenermaßen etwas ruhiger weiter zu sprechen. Doch dazu kam er garnicht erst, denn erneut fassten die großen Hände des sitzenden Templers nach ihm.

Die nun nurmehr bloßen Finger des Fiebrigen gruben sich fest in die blonden, zerzausten Haare an Anders' Hinterkopf und zogen den Abtrünnigen dicht an den Krieger heran. Der Leib des etwas kleineren Magiers erstarrte für wenige, tiefe Atemzüge lang einmal mehr wie im Schock, als er mit der Wange voran an die des leise nach Luft schnappenden Templers gedrückt wurde. Cullen's Haut fühlte sich viel zu warm an und war etwas feucht vom Schweiß, den ihm das hohe Fieber aus den Poren trieb. Die Bartstoppeln des Anderen kratzten ein wenig, doch es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an. Eine Tatsache, die Anders dazu brachte sich beinahe schon vor sich selbst zu fürchten.

„Die Magier im Zirkel. Sie... dürfen mich nicht anfassen." die heiser geflüsterten Worte drangen nah an seinem verwirrten Kopf in Anders' Ohr und der Blonde spürte Cullen's heißen Atem dabei über seinen Nacken streichen.

Ein Schauer lief dem Abtrünnigen begleitet von einer Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als der Knight-Captain nach seiner Äußerung leise und gequält in Anders' halblange, unordentlich zusammengebundene Haare seufzte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Magier, dass er seine beiden Hände neben dem Mann - der ihn nach wie vor so fest hielt, dass es schon fast schmerzte – leicht erhoben in der Luft schweben ließ. So, als hätte er... Angst davor den schwer und unregelmäßig atmenden Krieger mit der brüchigen Stimme anzufassen.

„Hilf mir, Anders."

**XVII.**

Mit einem metallenem Rasseln schabte Cullen's Kettenhemd über die Kante des harten Tisches... oder worauf er auch immer saß. Zwischen seinen Knien fiel der kiloschwere Teil seiner Uniform hinab gen Boden und blieb als Haufen stählerner Kettenglieder liegen. Der Mann vor ihm hatte ihm dabei geholfen sich das Rüstungselement über den Kopf zu wuchten, ebenso wie er ihm zuvor geholfen hatte die darüber liegende, knielange Robe, die massiven Beintaschen und die breite, rote Schärpe, die er um seine Mitte getragen hatte, abzulegen.

Mit fahrigen Fingern fasste der fiebrige Templer nun nach den Lederriemen, die sein wattiertes Untergewand an der Vorderseite zusammenhielten. Sein Daumen strich dabei über eine der kleinen, silbernen Schnallen, doch seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er es nicht vermochte die gefütterte Weste zu öffnen.

Anders sagte irgendetwas Unverständliches, seufze entnervt und griff nach Cullen's Fingern, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten und es an deren Stelle für sie zu erledigen.

Sie waren kalt und tatsächlich rau, die Hände des Magiers. So, wie es der Knight-Captain vermutet hatte und so anders als die gepflegten und weichen Handflächen der behüteten Zirkelmagier, die den erbitterten Kampf gegen finstere Monstren und die harte Arbeit in gefährlichen, lebensbedrohlichen Gebieten nicht kannten.

Nicht, dass Cullen je dazu gekommen wäre die Hände der Zirkelmitglieder anzufassen, doch er vermutete, dass diese gepflegter und zarter sein mussten als die Anders', die beinah schon denen eines Kriegers glichen.

Der vom Fieber gebeutelte Templer ließ den Abtrünnigen, der vor ihm - zwischen seinen Knien - stand, walten und spürte schon nach wenigen, schweren Atemzügen, wie ihm das purpurne Wams über die breiten Schultern nach unten geschoben wurde.

Cullen schloss seine braunen Augen mit den zu schweren Augenlidern und langte mit einer Hand nach vorn, in der Hoffnung ein wenig Halt an dem zu finden, der sich da so dicht vor ihm befand. Er bekam auch etwas zu fassen – leichten Stoff und weiches Leder, an die er sich krallen konnte.

Er spürte, wie ihm das neblige Bewusstsein zu schwinden drohte und verlor dabei die Kontrolle über seinen ohnehin schon so labilen Gleichgewichtssinn. Cullen's Oberkörper sank nach vorne und ehe der benommene Krieger dies überhaupt begriff, lehnte er bereits mit dem Kopf an der Schulter des Anderen, der schon wieder irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte.

War das eben ein leises Fluchen gewesen? Oder ein Gut-Zureden?

Anders' Stimme schien so weit fort zu sein, sie klang dumpf und weit entfernt, so, als stünde der dünne Magier in einem angrenzenden Raum. Doch er war hier, ganz nah. Er hielt Cullen mit sicherem Griff fest und hinderte ihn daran unkontrolliert von dem hölzernen Tisch zu stürzen, fragte in diesem Augenblick schon wieder irgendetwas und klang dabei drängender als zuvor.

Cullen reagierte nicht auf die klanglose Stimme des Anderen und schnaufte, ein Auge zusammenkneifend, gegen den ockerfarbenen Mantelstoff an dessen Schulter, über die er, der Ohnmacht nahe und völlig abwesend, hinwegblickte.

Es war kalt hier, so verdammt kalt. Die kühle Luft – oder war es etwas anderes? - brachte den geschwächten Knight-Captain dazu zu zittern. Selbst seine Kiefer vermochten es nicht sich gegen dieses verkrampfte Frösteln zu wehren und brachten die Zähne des schwer Verwundeten zum Klappern.

Und dann war da plötzlich dieser seltsam warme Hauch, diese ganz schwache Brise, die an Cullen's Körper nach oben kroch und die kaum merkbar versuchte mit kleinen, gierigen Fingern durch seine Haut hindurch in das Innere seines kranken Körpers vorzudringen. Alle Sinne des Templers schienen sich gegen diesen Eingriff zu sträuben und sie wehrten sich, stellten sich instinktiv der hellen Magie entgegen, die ihn einlullen wollte und brachten das Lyrium in seinem Blutkreislauf dazu zu reagieren.

Was geschah hier? Wollte man ihn kontrollieren?

Blutmagie.

Nein, Moment-

„Cullen, ich kann euch nicht heilen, wenn ihr euch dagegen wehrt." drang es nun nur schwer verständlich und verzerrt an die summenden Ohren des ächzenden Templers und er versuchte seine geröteten Augen wieder einen kleinen Spalt weit zu öffnen.

Letzteres war anstrengend. Sich hilfesuchend an den, der da vor ihm stand, zu krallen ebenso.

Cullen stieß ein leises, erschöpftes Stöhnen aus und presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander, als er versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was um ihn herum geschah, doch er schaffte es nicht und wieder verschwamm alles in seinem Sichtfeld zu einem Gemisch aus verschiedenen, trüben Farben und Formen.

Kalter Schweiß tropfte dem Templer von der Stirn und das Gewicht seiner beschlagenen Lederstiefel zog schwer an seinen frei hängenden Beinen. Der Schmerz der eilig und selbst vernähten, doch wieder aufgeplatzten Wunde an seiner Seite zuckte stechend durch seinen Leib und es erschien Cullen so, als strahle er auf all seine anderen Körperteile aus; er lähmte ihn, raubte ihm den Atem und das schon seit geraumer Zeit.

Er brauchte Hilfe. Dringend.

Und er bekam sie gerade, oder? Ja, er durfte sich nur nicht wehren hatte Anders gesagt.

Er würde sich nicht wehren. Denn gerade, da vertraute er dem abtrünnigen Magier merkwürdigerweise.

Der Knight-Captain hielt die Luft an, als sich die Hand des Heilers an seine versehrte Seite stahl und sanfte Fingerspitzen dort über das aufgeschlitzte, entzündete Fleisch tanzten. Warme, magische Energie setzte erneut zu einem Versuch an durch seine heiße Haut hindurch zu dringen und dieses Mal scheiterte sie nicht daran. Die heilenden Impulse kitzelten und manipulierten rebellierende Nervenstränge so weit, dass der dumpfe Schmerz tatsächlich etwas nachließ, um einem unangenehmen Ziehen und Pochen Platz zu machen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Cullen, dass er sich auf die Unterlippe biss – und wie fest er dies tat; ein metallener Geschmack hatte sich in seinem trockenen Mund breitgemacht. Und er biss fester, denn er wollte nicht schreien; ein richtiger Krieger der Kirche gab sich diese Blöße aufgrund von Schmerzen oder beängstigend starker Magieeinwirkung nicht, er schrie nicht. Auch nicht, wenn sein getrübter Geist dabei war zu schwinden.

Wieder jagte ein Schwall heilender Energien durch seinen schwachen Körper und Cullen glaubte ihnen noch erliegen zu müssen. Das Pfeifen in seinen Ohren wurde lauter und unangenehm, denn sein Körper rebellierte; der Schwindel wurde unerträglich und sein Sichtfeld schließlich für wenige Bruchteile von Sekunden lang schwarz.

Als Cullen seine feuchten Augen wieder öffnete, war es vorbei. Die fürchterlichen, pulsierenden Schmerzen, die ungewohnte, fremde Magie, das unglaublich laute Dröhnen in seinem Kopf und das wilde Umhertanzen der hellen Funken in seiner Sicht.

Schwer und hörbar atmete der wirre Krieger aus, als er schwerfällig versuchte sich wieder aufrecht hinzusetzen und sich dafür etwas unbeholfen von dem Mann zwischen seinen Knien fort drückte. Noch immer drehten sich die Bilder in seinem Blickfeld ein wenig, doch mittlerweile fühlte sich diese Benommenheit auf eine befremdliche Art und Weise... angenehm an.

Den viel zu schweren Kopf etwas anhebend blinzelte der Templer Anders entgegen und hatte Mühe damit ihn zu fixieren, denn er sah den seufzenden Blonden bizarr verschoben und doppelt vor sich. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er zu viel von dem starken Zwergenbier in den hiesigen Tavernen getrunken.

Oh, beim Erbauer, wie er es sich im Moment wünschte, dem wäre so!

Der offensichtlich überanstrengte Magier vor ihm schüttelte sein unfrisiertes Haupt und atmete schwer; mit seinen Händen stützte er sich neben Cullen auf der hölzernen Arbeitsfläche ab und versuchte wohl wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Die Augen des Abtrünnigen waren dabei beinahe zur Gänze geschlossen, sein Ausdruck müde und erschöpft. Ein paar wirre, blonde Haarsträhnen hingen ihm in das auffällig blasse Gesicht und er sog die Luft durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne ein, als plagten ihn selbst Schmerzen oder ein schrilles Pfeifen in den Ohren.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Und wäre der Templer mit den hängenden Schultern bei Sinnen gewesen, so hätte ihn diese heikle Tatsache alarmiert und dazu gebracht seinem alten Bekannten aus Ferelden mit größter Vorsicht zu begegnen.

Doch Cullen war nachsichtig, nein, schlimmer:

Ehrlich gesagt wusste der leichtfertige Knight-Captain überhaupt nicht, was er Sekunden später tat, er tat es einfach. Vielleicht lag es an seinem momentan so verwirrten Zustand, dem hohen Wundfieber oder der zähen Müdigkeit, die ihm Gleichgültigkeit in die schweren Glieder trieb.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass er sich... absolut elend und verlassen fühlte. Körperlich wie geistig.

Er wollte nicht, dass Anders damit aufhörte ihn festzuhalten, nun von ihm abließ und zurücktrat, um ihn daraufhin wieder fort zu schicken. Cullen wollte nicht fort, er wollte hier sein.

Seine zittrige Hand, die den erschöpften Magier noch immer eisern an dessen fleckigen Mantel festhielt, zog den überrumpelt murrenden Anders nun aberplötzlich dicht – zu dicht - an den Templer heran. Erst, als der Blonde beinahe zu ihm auf die schmale Liege gezerrt wurde, hielt Cullen inne und beugte sich, die wenigen verbleibenden Zentimeter weit, dem bleichen Gesicht des Abtrünnigen entgegen. Er schloss seine verklärten Augen, als er Anders völlig unüberlegt und ohne den matten Magier zuvor in irgendeiner Form um 'Erlaubnis' zu bitten, küsste.

Er küsste ihn so, wie der dreiste Heiler ihn vor Jahren geküsst hatte, denn er kannte es nicht anders; und als jener tatsächlich erschrocken zurückweichen wollte, packte Cullen ihn mit der freien Hand am Halstuch, das er trug – unbedacht dessen, dass er dem leise protestierenden Mann damit die Luft abschneiden könnte.

Anders' schwacher Widerwillen bröckelte nach nur wenigen Momenten und obgleich es so schien, als hadere er sehr mit sich selbst, erwiderte er den etwas unbeholfenen, doch fordernden Kuss schließlich.

Cullen's vernebelter Verstand fragte in dem Moment, in dem Anders seinen Arm um die Taille des Sitzenden legte, um ihn auf der Liegefläche noch näher an sich heranzuziehen, nicht nach 'richtig' und 'falsch'. Der Templer ließ das, was geschah einfach zu und rang noch immer mit seinem unaufhörlich zitternden Leib, während sich der blonde Magier, der zwischen seinen Beinen stand, eng an seinen breiten Oberkörper drängte.

Die geschickten Finger des plötzlich so bereitwilligen Abtrünnigen wanderten; doch nicht so wie vorhin, nicht aus Not oder weil es eine blutende Wunde erforderte. Anders' Hände strichen gefühlvoll an Cullen's nacktem Rücken empor, durch seinen Nacken und seine kurzen Haare. Mit Leichtigkeit trugen sie dazu bei, dass ein wohliger Schauer durch Cullen's gesamten Körper jagte und packten schließlich wieder bestimmend zu, als der Templer sich nicht dagegen sträubte, dass ihm der Magier seine warme Zunge drängend zwischen den leicht blutigen Lippen hindurch schob.

Anders schmeckte nach... dem Nichts. So sehr, dass es das ohnehin schon so schnell klopfende Herz des lyriumabhängigen Kriegers zum rasen brachte. Er hätte sich, ob seines rauschähnlichen Zustands, ohnehin nicht gegen das hier gesträubt und sich und seinen abwesenden Verstand bedingungslos diesem gesuchten Abtrünnigen hingegeben. Doch nun, da Anders' Zunge die Seine neckend zum Spiel aufforderte und dabei beiläufig diesen bittersüßen Hauch von Lyrium mit einbrachte, wollte Cullen mehr. In diesem seltsamen Augenblick wirkte der Heiler wie eine Droge; eine gefährliche Droge zu der man als Templer mit viel Mühe, doch mit nachfolgenden Konsequenzen 'Nein' sagen konnte, es aber nicht wollte, weil sie einem die Fähigkeit klar zu Denken gnadenlos vernebelte und dafür sorgte, dass es einem dabei auch noch gut ging.

War das bei all diesen verdammten Magiern so, wenn man sie küsste? Das mit dem 'Hauch von Nichts'?  
Cullen hielt das zerschlissene Halstuch des Heilers nun so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und er wusste nicht mehr, ob das Erzittern seines Körpers daher rührte, dass ihn das Fieber oder der etwas kleinere Mann vor ihm fest umklammerte.

Er stöhnte leise gegen die weichen Lippen Anders', wollte weiter gehen und wusste nicht, wie er dies zeigen sollte. Doch der Blonde schien sofort zu verstehen – wäre auch ein Wunder gewesen wenn nicht, wenn man seine wilde Jugendzeit bedachte – und löste sich von dem atemlosen Templer, um zum Sprechen anzusetzen. „Warte..." wisperte Anders dem wirren Cullen entgegen, sah ihn dabei durchdringend aus seinen viel zu sanften, rehbraunen Augen an und hob ihm eine seiner Hände an die Wange, um mit seinem Daumen über sie zu streicheln.

Cullen hatte geahnt dass der flatterhafte Heiler sein Werk verstand, wenn es um Zwischenmenschliches ging. Doch er hatte nicht gewusst, dass der damals so unstete Chaot und Rebell so... so zärtlich sein konnte.

Mit ruhigen, leisen Worten lockte der Magier den taumeligen Templer von der hölzernen Liege, auf der er saß und reichte ihm zugewandt die beiden Hände, um ihn zu führen. Der Abtrünnige hätte hier und jetzt alles mit dem halbnackten Knight-Captain anstellen können, ihn einsperren oder attackieren, ihn töten. Doch Anders nutzte den schwachen, körperlichen Zustand des abgerüsteten Kriegers nicht aus, tat nichts dergleichen, sondern... lächelte.

Er lächelte nur, als er Cullen schließlich auf eine alte Matratze hinabdrückte, die am Ende der zwielichtigen Krankenstation in einer der verborgenen Ecken lag und wieder küsste er ihn, als er ihn auf die weiche Schlafunterlage drängte.

Wieder Lyrium und diese Hände.

Wieder diese Nähe, die nicht sein sollte, dem irrsinnigen Templer aber als so wohlig erschien.

Cullen spürte den unregelmäßigen Atem des Anderen auf der Haut und wie ihm dieser ein paar verirrte, nasse Locken aus dem zu warmen Gesicht strich.

Er bemerkte vage, wie die Matratze unter ihm ein wenig nachgab, als Anders sich über ihn beugte, spürte wie ihn die halblangen, nach Medizinkräutern riechenden, Haare des Heilers an der Wange kitzelten.

In anderen Situationen, nein, wenn der Knight-Captain denn bei Sinnen gewesen wäre, dann wäre dies hier ein prekärer Moment gewesen, der für ihn nicht bedrohlicher sein hätte können. Doch gerade, da fühlte es sich nicht besonders gefahrbringend an, dass Anders die Oberhand über das fragwürdige Geschehen hatte und so fassten Cullen's kraftlose Hände erneut nach dem schlanken Mann ober ihm, um sich seitlich an dessen Hüfte zu legen.

Es war anders als damals in Kinloch Hold. Die Lippen des Abtrünnigen genauso gierig, doch seine Gesten nicht drängend oder gar zwingend. Damals hatte der besitzergreifende Anders nicht aufgehört, doch heute würde er das, wenn der verschlossene Templer dies wollte, nicht wahr?

Doch… Cullen wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte.

**XVIII.**

Cullen erschauderte und fröstelte leicht, als er seine Augen öffnete und etwas orientierungslos in die Dunkelheit blinzelte. Zitternd atmete er aus und drehte seinen schmerzenden Kopf ein wenig, um aufsehen zu können.

Wo war er? Was war geschehen?

Der schlaftrunkene Mann hörte weit entfernte, murmelnde Stimmen und spürte eine kalte Zugluft, die durch den weiten Raum zog und irgendwo hier drin Papierseiten zum Rascheln brachte. Sie trug einen Geruch nach feuchtem Moder mit sich, nach dem Rauch von brennenden Abfällen und nach salzigem Meerwasser. Wenn man genau hinhörte, dann konnte man zwischen den vielen Geräuschen der Dunkelstadt auch tatsächlich das Meer vor Kirkwall rauschen hören.

Nur ganz, ganz langsam drängten sich sehr vage Erinnerungsfetzen zurück in Cullen's irritierten Kopf, der sich anfühlte wie in Watte gepackt, und verschlugen ihm für wenige Wimpernschläge lang den Atem.

Seine schmerzenden Augen gewöhnten sich recht schnell an die Düsternis und er erkannte nach und nach vage Umrisse und Schemen. Es fiel nur wenig Mondlicht durch die geschlossene und verbarrikadierte Klinik herein, malte fahles, bläuliches Licht auf schäbige Einrichtung, steinerne Wände und... auf denjenigen, der neben dem kraftlosen Templer auf der alten Matratze ruhte.

Anders lag ihm abgewandt und mit etwas angezogenen Beinen da, ohne Stiefel und mit geöffnetem, ärmellosem Mantel. Sein Halstuch war verrutscht und hing schief, bedeckte zu einem kleinen Teil eines seiner Ohren und seine ohnehin schon so unordentlichen, offenen Haare hingen ihm wirr in das Gesicht mit den entspannten Gesichtszügen. Die etwas kratzige, dunkle Baumwolldecke hatte der Magier dem fiebernden Krieger überlassen, so schien es, und auch das flache, unbezogene Kissen lag nicht unter seinem zerzausten Kopf sondern irgendwo hinter Cullen am Boden.

Die Augen des irritierten Templers hingen lange an dem schlummernden Abtrünnigen, der sich unmittelbar neben ihm zusammengerollt hatte wie die dicke Katze, die er damals im Zirkel Fereldens besessen hatte. Nur langsam schwand die unschlüssige Verblüffung wieder aus dem Gesicht Cullen's und wich einem Ausdruck, der sich nicht so ganz zwischen tiefem Bedauern, vielleicht gerechtfertigtem Mitleid und einer morbiden Faszination entscheiden konnte.

Das Fieber, das so tief im verwundeten Körper des Knight-Captain gesteckt hatte, war offenbar ein wenig abgeklungen. Jedenfalls so weit, dass es Cullen's Leib nicht mehr zum Zittern brachte und sein Sichtfeld nicht wieder zum wilden Tanz aufforderte. Welch ein Glück!

Ob Anders sich darum gekümmert hatte, als der Templer geschlafen hatte? Hatte er denn überhaupt geschlafen oder war er am Ende noch der Ohnmacht verfallen?

Und: War davor noch irgendetwas... passiert?

Nein. Sie hatten sich - hoffentlich - 'nur' geküsst.

Cullen verengte seine erschöpften Augen zu einem verbitterten Blick, der nur zögerlich über die schlanke Erscheinung des schlafenden Blonden glitt und einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte zur Seite.

Anders atmete ruhig und flach, einer seiner Arme, um dessen Handknöchel ein geflochtenes Lederband gebunden war, hing über den Matratzenrand nach draußen und lag dort regungslos am staubigen Boden. Im Großen und Ganzen beanspruchte der Mann nur sehr, sehr wenig Platz auf seinem 'Bett'. Wie seine löchrige Decke und das unbequeme Kissen hatte er auch auf einen Großteil der Liegefläche verzichtet. Hatte er das etwa bewusst getan oder war er im Schlaf an die Kante der Liegegelegenheit in dieser dunklen, versteckten Ecke gerutscht?

Cullen seufzte leise, als er sein brummendes Haupt nach viel zu vielen Atemzügen wieder zurück auf den weichen Untergrund sinken ließ und den Hinterkopf des schlafenden Magiers vor sich anstarrte.

Ohne den zerstreuten Anders noch einmal anzusprechen wendet sich der verärgerte Cullen zögernd zum Gehen. Und als hätte der emotionale Heiler dies bemerkt, beginnt er zu allem Überfluss wieder zu sprechen und zwingt den Templer damit dazu noch einmal über seine Schulter zu ihm zurückzulinsen.

„Ich hatte gehofft-" beginnt er brüchig wispernd, doch bricht diesen Satz sogleich wieder ab, um etwas vermeintlich Deplatziertes zu offenbaren, von dem Cullen in dieser seltsamen Situation nicht genau weiß, was er davon halten soll. Noch nicht.

„Damals... - ich war dabei mich in dich zu verlieben, Cullen..." ein verheerender Satz, der dem verwirrten Magier so leise über die Lippen kommt, dass der vor den Kopf geschlagene Templer zuerst denkt, er habe sich verhört. Doch das hat er nicht.

„Ja, vielleicht war ich noch nicht mal mehr dabei, sondern es war schon längst zu spät." setzt Anders seiner vorigen Äußerung etwas lauter und mit fassungslosem Unterton in seiner bebenden Stimme nach.

Dann geht er, verschwindet schnellen Schrittes in der klammen Düsternis der Dunkelstadt. Und Cullen glaubt, nein, er hofft ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen.

Doch hier lag er nun. Nicht einmal eine halbe Armlänge von dem Krieger entfernt schlummerte der blonde Magier ruhig vor sich hin.

Er war in Kirkwall geblieben; nur warum? Wägte er sich in Sicherheit, weil er ihn, den zweitmächtigsten Templer der Stadt, kannte?

Ach. Blödsinn.

Das hier war alles Blödsinn; Cullen hätte nicht hierher kommen sollen und doch hatten ihn seine schweren Beine im Fieberwahn und in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe zu Anders getragen. Es war riskant gewesen in solch einem kranken Zustand hierher zu kommen; es war eine absolute Torheit gewesen sich von seinem Unterbewusstsein in die Fänge eines vermeintlich... gefährlichen Abtrünnigen treiben zu lassen. Und dennoch war nichts geschehen, das Cullen geschadet hatte – also nicht wirklich. Der erschöpfte Heiler hatte ihm seine so ungewöhnlich rauen Hände bedingungslos gereicht und ihm sofort geholfen, ihm damit vielleicht sogar das Leben gerettet.

Schon wieder.

Der Templer unterdrückte ein weiteres resigniertes Seufzen und streckte seine Finger schlussendlich unsicher aus – dem Schlafenden vor sich entgegen und dabei so vorsichtig, als befürchte er, der Andere könne sich in der nächsten Sekunde zu ihm umdrehen und ihn angreifen. Doch natürlich tat er dies nicht.

Cullen legte seinen Arm zögerlich und darauf bedacht den Heiler nicht zu wecken um den Oberkörper Anders' und zog ihn so etwas enger an sich heran, fort von der Matratzenkante und dem kalten Boden - hin zu sich unter die nur dürftig wärmende Wolldecke.

Der Magier hatte den Knight-Captain nicht auf der harten Holzbahre liegen lassen sondern ihm erlaubt sich auf seinem weicheren Schlafplatz auszuruhen. Anders sollte nicht frieren oder sich auf seiner Bettkante zusammenkauern müssen, um Cullen somit Platz zu machen. Immerhin das schuldete man ihm.

Es war falsch für einen Mann der Kirche so zu denken, doch es fühlte sich gut an jemanden an sich drücken zu können, wenn man irgendwo lag und einen düstere Gedanken zu überfluten drohten – obgleich diese schlechten Gedanken genau den, den man dabei festhielt, mit einbezogen. Es war irgendwo paradox, gab einem aber trotzdem das Gefühl nicht vollkommen... allein zu sein.

Er hätte es zwar niemals offen zugegeben, doch Cullen fühlte sich oft einsam. Seit seiner Beförderung innerhalb der Hierarchie seines Ordens erst recht; er stand über den meisten Anderen, hatte daher privat nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun. Niemand hatte den Mut dazu in seiner freien Zeit auf den angesehen Mann zuzugehen, man blieb meist unter Ranggleichen und vielleicht war das aus Gründen des Respekts auch besser so. Respekt war wichtig unter Kriegern, genauso wie eiserne Disziplin und der undurchdringbare Eid, durch den man an die Kirche gebunden war.

Doch galt all das hier unten ebenso? Dem ausgelaugten Templer kam es so vor, als wäre aus der Klinik in der Dunkelstadt inzwischen eine Grauzone geworden. Eine, in der strenge Regeln, Moral und Wertvorstellungen völlig nichtig waren; dies hier war ein verdammter Ort, an dem es egal war, was und wer er war... nein, was und wer sie waren.

Es war Anders egal wer seine versteckte Krankenstation betrat, nicht? Er half jedem. So sagten es jedenfalls die armen und kranken Leute, die in den Schatten Kirkwalls leben mussten. Eine womöglich sehr lobenswerte Einstellung...

Cullen legte seine warme Stirn an den Hinterkopf des schlafenden Blonden und schloss seine braunen Augen dabei wieder leise und tief durchatmend.

Anders roch noch immer wie damals. Unbeschreibbar; wie er selbst eben. Und er roch auch ein wenig nach Medizin, nach Kräutern und der Dunkelstadt, doch Letzteres störte den Krieger im Augenblick nicht. Nicht wirklich.

„Danke."

Leise und ruhig durchbrach Anders' Stimme die Stille in der finsteren Ecke, in der sie lagen und Cullen zuckte ertappt zusammen als der, mit dem Rücken voran an ihn geschmiegte, Magier so plötzlich sprach. Jener blickte nicht über seine Schulter zurück oder wendete sich gar zu dem perplexen Templer um, der ihn da festhielt, sondern holte erneut kaum hörbar Luft, um weiterzusprechen „Du hast mich nicht verraten, nicht wahr?".

Der Knight-Captain wollte seine Hand, die irgendwo am Brustkorb des Abtrünnigen ruhte, rasch zurückziehen, doch der Andere hinderte ihn daran, indem er sie mit seinen kalten Fingern umschloss „Warum?".

So erschöpft Cullen vor wenigen Sekunden noch gewesen war, so wach war er nun. Im Gegensatz zu ihm strahlte der blonde Magier weiterhin eine enorme Ruhe aus und machte keinerlei Anstalten sich von dem größeren Mann in seinem Rücken entfernen zu wollen. Er lag einfach nur da, nach wie vor mit etwas angezogenen Beinen, und rührte sich nicht. Er wartete auf eine Antwort.

War Anders etwa die ganze Zeit über wach gewesen?

Oh, Erbauer steh ihm bei!

Als wolle er irgendetwas sagen, öffnete Cullen seine trockenen Lippen, doch er blieb stumm. Was sollte er auch von sich geben? Was sollte er antworten? Er wusste nicht, warum er das abgelegene Versteck des Heilers geheim gehalten hatte; er wusste im Augenblick einmal wieder garnichts und wünschte sich ganz weit fort. Doch leider gab es keine unsichtbare Macht, die es ihm ermöglichte im schmutzigen Boden zu versinken und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als in dieser plötzlich so... misslichen Situation zu verweilen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da regte sich der Magier schließlich doch noch. Offenbar hatte er eingesehen, dass er von dem schweigsamen Krieger hinter sich keine Entgegnung auf seine Frage bekommen würde und vielleicht hatte er sich auch gar keine erhofft.

Anders ließ Cullen's Hand wieder los und der in die Enge getriebene Templer glaubte eine kurze Weile lang, er wäre erlöst. Erlöst von diesem... intimen Festhalten, das seinem wieder klarer werdendem Verstand viel zu falsch erschien. Ja, er spürte, wie sein schnell klopfendes Herz immer mehr Adrenalin durch seinen Blutkreislauf pumpte und eine gewisse Anspannung in seine Glieder trieb; wie es dazu beitrug, dass Cullen wieder denken konnte. Zumindest ein wenig.

Sein Kopf hätte die Gelegenheit nun am liebsten genutzt, um abzuweichen und sich zu erheben, um diesen zwielichtigen Ort hier schweigend und fluchtartig zu verlassen. Doch sein Bauchgefühl und eine gewisse Neugierde hielten ihn, zwangen ihn dazu weiterhin so nah - viel zu nah - an Anders geschmiegt dazuliegen; mit dem Gesicht voran irgendwo zwischen dessen zerzausten blonden Haaren, die nach süßen Kräutern rochen.

Der prekäre Augenblick, in dem die Ratio und diese irrsinnige Leichtfertigkeit des Knight-Captains miteinander rangen, verging schnell. Ehe sich der hin und her gerissene Krieger versah, hatte sich der Abtrünnige auf der abgenutzten Matratze zu ihm umgewendet und blickte ihm geradewegs aus kritisch prüfenden Augen entgegen.

„Ich habe dich einschlafen lassen." flüsterte der Heiler seinem Gegenüber verstohlen entgegen „Vorhin.". Seine Miene wurde wieder ein klein wenig weicher, doch der Templer achtete nicht darauf, denn er war im Moment damit beschäftigt Blickkontakt zu halten; Blickkontakt mit den Augen, die ihn mehr faszinierten, als es gut für ihn war und ihn dadurch gefangen hielten.

Dieses Braun. Es sah wie immer viel zu brav, zu unschuldig aus. Und Anders demonstrierte in den nächsten Momenten einmal mehr, dass Cullen damit Recht hatte – leider:

Man sah wie die Aufmerksamkeit des Magiers von dem musternden Blick des Templers fort wich, sie glitt etwas unschlüssig über dessen Gesicht ehe sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lange an den blassen Lippen Cullen's hängen blieb.

Anders' weicher Mund traf auf Letztere noch bevor er dem erstarrten Templer seine Hand in den Nacken gelegt hatte. Im Gegenzug zu ihm schlug der Abtrünnige währenddessen seine Augenlider nieder und der Kurzhaarige spürte schon wenige, verwehrte Atemzüge später einen Oberschenkel, der sich bestimmend zwischen seine Knie schob.

Er ließ es zu.

Er ließ zu, dass ihn der blonde Magier daraufhin derart bedrängte, dass er kaum noch dazu kam nach Luft zu ringen, ließ die Zunge, die sich einmal mehr spielerisch in seine Mundhöhle vorschob, gewähren.

Und er wusste nicht wieso. Er wusste verdammt nochmal nicht warum.

Er hätte den physisch schwächeren Anders mit Leichtigkeit von sich stoßen können, doch stattdessen hielt er ihn tatsächlich fest, so, als habe er Angst davor jener könne wieder aufhören und gehen.

Es war leichtsinnig und unüberlegt so zu handeln, es war blanker Wahnsinn, Blasphemie!

Cullen atmete kehlig aus, als ihm der Magier das Bein, das zuvor noch bewegungslos zwischen seinen Knien gelegen hatte, nach oben, gegen den Schritt, drängte. Der Mann spürte bei jeder Bewegung von Anders' Oberschenkel, wie sein Körper mehr nach dem des Anderen verlangte, darauf reagierte; der Druck, den der Magier auf sein Gemächt ausübte, trieb ihm eine unbeschreibliche, erwartungsvolle Hitze in die Lenden.

Die Hände des Kriegers wanderten nach nur weniger Zeit wie von selbst an Anders Rücken hinab und stahlen sich unter den ockerfarbenen Mantel und das lange, dünne Hemd, das er darunter trug, um noch mehr von dem Heiler zu fühlen. Er hatte den Blonden immer nur mit dickem Rüstleder an seinen Handflächen berührt – ihn jetzt, so unmittelbar und ohne massive Plattenhandschuhe an den Fingern anzufassen war... seltsam.

Es erschien Cullen beinahe so, als streiche er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben über warme, nackte Haut; natürlich war dem nicht so. Doch es war etwas anderes einen verwundeten Kameraden mit Wundsalbe zu versorgen, als einem Mann mit völlig anderen Intentionen an der Wirbelsäule entlang zu streicheln, dort unerwarteterweise Narben zu spüren und sich leise keuchend an dessen Schulterblätter zu krallen.

Anders hatte seinen Oberkörper unter dem Griff des anderen Mannes aufgerichtet und stützte sich mit einem Unterarm neben Cullen's Kopf ab, als er ihren verbotenen Kuss atemlos löste.

Der Heiler zeigte sich ganz offen positiv überrascht darüber, dass der Knight-Captain gerade auch Anderes tat als sich nur in emotionaler Überwältigung an ihn zu klammern und zu warten, bis gewisse Dinge, die er nicht kannte, vorbei waren. Er öffnete seine durchdringenden Augen wieder einen Spalt weit, um Cullen für wenige Herzschläge lang prüfend anzusehen und ihn belustigt zu mustern. Der Blonde sagte jedoch nichts sondern sah das Tun des Kriegers wohl als Einladung dazu weiter zu gehen – unbedacht dessen, dass das Fieber noch immer in dessen Gliedern steckte.

Der Blick Cullen's veränderte sich, als sich Anders plötzlich aufsetzte und nach dem Saum seiner Kleidung fischte. Der Magier streifte sich den alten Mantel von den schmalen Schultern, zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf und entblößte somit einen Oberkörper voller verblasster Striemen und Zeichen schon längst verheilter, alter Wunden. Viele, blutige Auseinandersetzungen hatten ihn gezeichnet – und vielleicht waren es nicht nur Kämpfe gewesen, die die helle Haut des Heilers so zugerichtet hatten. Bestimmt stammten einige der beachtlichen Narben noch aus Ferleden, von den Strafen der Templer und gewaltsamen Übergriffen durch die skrupellosen Jäger des Zirkels.

Anders war bestimmt oft bestraft worden.

Cullen schluckte trocken, als er seine skeptischen Augen nur mühsam von Anders' Torso losriss, um dem dünnen Blonden wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dieser erwiderte den betretenen Blick des Templers ruhig, jedoch mit einer plötzlichen Wachheit, die erahnen ließ, dass er das, was er hier gerade tat als einmalige Chance sah, die man – weswegen auch immer - ausnutzen musste.

Hatte er das befangene Mustern des Knight-Captains bezüglich seiner alten Wunden und deren Geschichten nicht bemerkt? Oder ignorierte er die Tatsache, dass sich sein alter Bekannter und Freund tatsächlich Gedanken darüber machte?

Cullen presste die Lippen aufeinander, als sich die geschickten Finger des Abtrünnigen an seiner ledernen Hose zu schaffen machten und sie mit Leichtigkeit öffneten. Was folgte brachte den Mann dazu seine Kiefer nur noch fester zusammenzubeißen, um sich ein viel zu lautes Aufkeuchen zu verkneifen. Anders fand dieses verlegene Verhalten augenscheinlich richtig amüsant, denn ihm entkam ein heiteres, knappes Lachen.

Bei Andraste, er lachte!

Und als ob dies nicht schon genügte, um dem unerfahrenen Knight-Captain unter seinen Fittichen die Schamröte in das sonst so farblose Gesicht zu treiben, sprach er ihn auch noch belustigt darauf an, fragte ihn, ob ihm das, was sie hier taten peinlich sei.

Peinlich. War es ihm das denn?

Ja, vielleicht. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an was Anders mit ihm tat, wie er ihn anfasste, wo er ihn anfasste; es war nicht richtig. Für den verhaltensoriginellen Magier mochte das hier ja ein Spielchen sein, doch für einen introvertierten Templer, der eigentlich keusch lebte, war es purer Ernst. Darum erschien es ihm auch als so bizarr, dass der anwesende Heiler währenddessen sprach, ja, sogar lachte.

Man unterhielt sich nicht miteinander wenn man dabei war miteinander zu... miteinander zu schlafen, richtig? Man machte dabei keine Scherze.

Als könne der witzelnde Magier Gedanken lesen – oder womöglich hatte Cullen ihn einfach nur böse oder verunsichert angesehen – hielt er inne, ließ seine gierigen Finger aber wo sie waren: im Schritt des stockend atmenden Kriegers. Anders hob eine seiner Augenbrauen an und schmunzelte erneut, als er seinen blonden Kopf um einen Deut schräg legte.

Konnte er denn nicht endlich aufhören damit?

Seine Mimik entglitt in ein schiefes Grinsen, als er seine freie Hand anhob, um sie an die gerötete Wange des Kriegers zu legen. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er daraufhin über Cullen's trockene Lippen und brachte ihn damit davon ab sie weiterhin zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenzupressen, um bloß keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Hier hört dich keiner..." hauchte Anders hervor, als er seinen Daumen noch einmal über die leicht wunden, sich nun wieder entspannenden Lippen des Kurzhaarigen wandern ließ und ihn schließlich zwischen ihnen hindurch schob „Und wenn, dann interessiert es niemanden.".

Ein wohliger Schauer lief dem Templer über den Rücken, als der Andere ihm das, was auch wie eine böse Drohung hätte klingen können, entgegen flüsterte und er dabei fühlte, wie dessen Finger an seine Zunge stieß. Doch es war keine Drohung sondern eine Aufforderung, der Anders' Hand zwischen Cullen's Beinen im nächsten Moment auch schon mehr Ausdruck verlieh. Gewandt tänzelten die Fingerspitzen dort wieder über den leichten Stoff der Unterkleider des ächzenden Templers, ehe die Hand zupackte und den Krieger dazu zwang nun nicht mehr seine Kiefer zusammen- sondern auf den Daumen des breit lächelnden Abtrünnigen zu beißen.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem betörend heißen Gefühl, das sich in seiner Schrittgegend ausbreitete und seinem vernebelten Kopf, der noch immer laut danach schrie den gefährlichen Anders endlich fort zu stoßen, wand sich der Krieger bald schon den Namen des Anderen seufzend auf der durchgelegenen Matratze in der finsteren Ecke der Krankenstation.

An dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er sein Becken reflexartig etwas anhob, um sich damit bereitwillig an Anders zu drücken, wusste er bereits, dass sein rationelles Denken verlieren würde und das Schlimme daran war, dass er auch wusste, dass er dies später zutiefst bereuen würde.

Doch gerade, da wollte Cullen nicht aufhören, im Gegenteil; er wollte... mehr. Etwas, das ihm der blonde Abtrünnige im Moment aber nicht gab. Anders' Zunge und Zähne neckten die Ohren des Templers, seinen sensiblen Nacken und suchten sich ihren Weg nach unten. Der Magier stichelte den unter ihm Liegenden immer weiter an; es wirkte beinahe so, als wolle er ihn ärgern, nein, quälen. Doch warum tat er das? Zog man so etwas wie das hier damit bewusst in die Länge? Zu welchem Zweck?

Wieder erschauderte der Knight-Captain, als es diesmal der heisere Heiler war der den Namen des anderen Mannes begierig hervorseufzte; nicht nur der Templer schien sich also langsam zu vergessen. Die Finger im Schritt des Kriegers zerrten nun dessen Hose und Unterkleidung nach unten, sie hielten und zögerten unaushaltbar lange, bevor sie wieder zurückkamen, um die Erektion des Mannes zu umschließen.

Es fühlte sich anders an als gerade eben, wo sich noch eine Lage weichen Stoffes zwischen ihm und dieser verflucht geschickten Hand befunden hatte; besser und so intensiv, dass es dem Knight-Captain im ersten Augenblick ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl bescherte.

Cullen sog die Luft scharf ein und hob seine Hüfte ruckartig an, stöhnte nun schließlich ohne Rücksicht auf seine Umgebung auf, als Anders sanft zudrückte und seine zweite Hand weniger vorsichtig zu Hilfe kam, um den schwer atmenden Templer etwas forsch zurück an den weichen Untergrund zu drängen.

Anders' Augen trafen die des unterjochten Kriegers nur für wenige Sekunden, bevor er sich zu ihm hinunter beugte um mit den Zähnen nach Cullen's Unterlippe zu haschten; um ihn erneut so zu küssen, als wüsste er gar nicht, was er noch machen sollte, um mehr von dem Objekt seiner Begierde zu bekommen.

Diese Finger. Dieses Braun. Lyrium. Dieser leichte Hauch einer magischen Aura in der Luft.

… Und dann die Tatsache, dass sich ein gesuchter Abtrünniger in solch einer besitzergreifenden Dominanz über ihn beugte, dass er den hochrangigen Templer wohl in Ketten gelegt hätte, hätte er welche gehabt.

Kein Magier sprang so mit einem Knight-Captain um.

Kein Magier durfte die Oberhand über ihn besitzen.

Cullen öffnete die Augen ein wenig und keuchte leise, bevor ein Ruck durch seinen durchtrainierten Körper jagte und sich sein Gehirn für einige Wimpernschläge lang vollends ausklinkte.

Anders zuckte merkbar zusammen und gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als er nun derjenige war, der grob gepackt wurde und der Andere daraufhin für einen schnellen Positionswechsel sorgte.

Der Templer spürte das kurze Aufflackern von Mana, als er den überraschten Abtrünnigen von sich stieß, ihn an den Schultern erwischte und daran energisch nach unten drückte – der alten Schlafunterlage entgegen. Ein leises Knistern in der Luft und ein nebliges Flackern, das die feindselige Magie ringsum sichtbar machte, ließ den Knight-Captain kurz innehalten.

Auf unentschlossen alarmierte Art und Weise starrten sich die beiden Männer nun an und Cullen glaubte ein seltsames, angriffslustiges Aufblitzen in den Augen des Heilers ausmachen zu können.

Sie warteten ab, alle beide. Doch nichts geschah und diese gefährliche Anspannung, die den Raum so aberplötzlich erfüllt hatte, währte nicht lange; Anders brach sie, indem er seine Hände ausstreckte, um sie schmerzhaft in die kurzen Haare des Templers zu graben.

Wieder grinste er in sich hinein, als er Cullen daran an sein Gesicht heranzog und die Beine gerade einmal so breit machte, dass sein Gegenüber sich dazwischenbeugen konnte. Dieses Mal wirkte sein belustigter Ausdruck auf den Krieger gar nicht mehr ganz so deplaziert und spöttelnd wie noch zuvor. Und vielleicht erwiderte der Templer ihn in diesem Moment auch andeutungsweise.

Anders' Finger hielten den Templer auch dann noch an den dunkelblonden Haaren fest, als dieser sich wieder von seinen hungrigen Lippen löste und sie schienen ihn auch nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Befehlend hielt der Magier Cullen so davon ab sich von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen und als er ihm mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage entgegen flüsterte, spürte der Krieger den unsteten Atem des Anderen über sein Kinn streichen.

„Ich muss dir dieses Mal nicht zeigen wie es geht, hm?" Anders sprach so leise, dass Cullen glaubte, er habe sich verhört, doch natürlich hatte er das nicht. Das tat er nie, wenn er es sich wünschte dem wäre so.

Er hätte erwarten sollen, dass der geschwätzige Blonde auch jetzt noch reden würde; mittlerweile ärgerte es den Templer sogar ein wenig und gerade so viel, dass er es wahrhaftig zustande brachte dem unter ihm Liegenden ein tadelndes Wispern entgegnen zu wollen „Anders-".

Cullen kam aber nicht dazu zu Ende zu sprechen, denn der Angeredete schlang plötzlich eines seiner Beine um die Hüfte des Kriegers, um sie damit mit einem abrupten, doch relativ sanftem Ruck eng an sich heranzuzwängen „Na los.".

Anders' dreckige Fingernägel waren relativ kurz und doch gruben sie sich spürbar und fest in den Rücken des Templers, als jener nach einigen, forschenden Berührungen, einem dabei beinah schon beiläufigen Entkleiden und während eines weiteren, wilden Kusses in ihn eindrang.

Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass der verrückte Magier ein besonders leises Organ hatte. Beinahe hätte Cullen beunruhigt innegehalten, als der Blonde unter ihm kurz die Luft anhielt und daraufhin ein lautes Aufstöhnen von sich gab von dem der Krieger nicht so recht wusste, ob es nun gepeinigt klang oder ob es... naja, dem erschaudernden Abtrünnigen gefiel, was der Andere hier gerade tat. Doch auf Anders' Laut hin folgte eine eindeutige Forderung, die man nicht missverstehen konnte: Der Mann wies ihn mit einem bittenden Unterton und seinem ganz dezenten ander Akzent in der belegten Stimme an 'bloß nicht aufzuhören'.

Oh, das hatte der Knight-Captain keineswegs mehr vor. Er hatte vor Minuten zwar noch gezweifelt und mit sich und seinem kirchlichen Eid gerungen, doch der lüstern seufzende Magier, der nach nur wenigen Augenblicken damit anfing sich gegen Cullen's tiefe Beckenstöße zu bewegen, warf jegliche dieser Prinzipien in den Wind und womöglich würde es dem sonst so vorbildlichen Templer hiernach nicht mehr sehr leicht fallen sie wieder einzufangen.

Er würde später lange beten müssen. Sehr, sehr lange.

Nägel kratzten über Cullen's blanken Rücken und hinterließen rote Striemen, als der Templer erneut in die warme, behagliche Enge Anders' vordrang. Mit jeder rhythmischen Bewegung, die er tat und jedem verlangendem Wort, das ihm der Blonde entgegen raunte, wurde Cullen sicherer und sein Tun gewagter; schon bald handelte er einfach nur noch, als wäre das, was er tat etwas Angeborenes, etwas Instinktives.

Mittlerweile wurde diese aufwühlende Anspannung in seinen Lenden, dieser pochende Druck, beinahe unerträglich und der enthemmte Mann daher dermaßen ungestüm, dass er am Rande seines zerfahrenen Verstands fürchtete, er ginge mit dem schlanken Magier unter sich zu brutal um. Doch auch, wenn Anders Schmerzen hatte, so zeigte er dies nicht – oder er fand großen Gefallen an ihnen.

Man schlief miteinander, wenn man sich liebte, nicht?

Doch zwischen ihnen beiden gab es so etwas nicht; Überschwängliche Gefühle und Empathie hatten hier und jetzt keinen Platz, jedenfalls in Cullen's Augen nicht. Vielleicht war es ihm deshalb egal, dass ihm der Abtrünnige, der eigentlich sein erbitterter Erzfeind sein sollte, den breiten Rücken blutig kratzte.

Vielleicht war der Templer deswegen dazu fähig relativ rücksichtslos und gewaltsam in den Blonden zu stoßen, immer und immer wieder, bis ihm Anders aus vollends verklärten Augen entgegensah und groteskerweise verlangend-lustvoll anstatt schmerzerfüllt vor sich hin jammerte.

Ja, es schien ihm zu gefallen.

Und womöglich gefiel es ja auch Cullen so mit dem klammernden Magier umzugehen, ihm im schlimmsten Fall sogar ernsthaft weh zu tun.

Es war einerlei, nicht wahr? Denn selbst, wenn er den Anderen verletzte-... Anders war ein mächtiger Heiler. Er würde sich schon versorgen können, wenn ihm etwas wehtat.

Während der Knight-Captain nun in das halblange Haar des Abtrünnigen fasste, um seinen Kopf forsch zurückzuzwängen, lag seine Zweite in dessen durchgestreckten Rücken, um sich den bebenden Körper entgegenzuheben. Schweiß tropfte von der Stirn des Kriegers, als seine Zunge auf die Haut an Anders' Hals traf. Der Blonde schmeckte etwas salzig, doch wider Erwarten widerte es Cullen nicht an, dass sich ein verschwitzter, nackter Körper an ihn drückte, ein flüchtiger Magier, jemand, der in der verdreckten Dunkelstadt lebte. Nein, es machte dem Templer nichts aus und tatsächlich fand er, dass sich der hörbar unregelmäßig atmende Anders und seine Berührungen nicht nur gut anfühlten, sondern dass die bloße Anwesenheit des Abtrünnigen im Moment absolut angenehm auf ihn wirkte.

Absurd.

Vielleicht war Anders ja nicht nur eine Droge, die es dem Knight-Captain unmöglich machte von ihm abzulassen; vielleicht war er hier in die Fänge eines listigen Dämonen geraten, der ihn mit seiner schwarzen Magie einlullte und damit zu Dingen zwang, die er nicht tun sollte.

Vielleicht war es aber auch nur das Gefühl jemandem so nah zu sein, dass es näher nicht mehr ging, dieses Gefühl, dass so anders – besser, viel viel besser – war als diese Einsamkeit die sein soldatisches Leben sonst erfüllte. Er wollte diese Empfindung nicht mehr missen müssen, obwohl er wusste, mit wem er hier gegen sein Alleinsein ankämpfte; es war ihm egal.

Es war ihm egal, dass sich Anders gerade aufrichtete, um sich ihm entgegenzubeugen und seine Lippen dabei gnadenlos in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Es war ihm egal, dass der rebellische Magier dabei Halt an seinen Schultern suchte und Cullen so weit zurückbugsierte, dass er auf dessen Schoß klettern konnte, um wieder die Oberhand über die Situation zu erlangen und sie langsam zu einem herbeigesehnten Ende zu bringen.

Cullen's Körper durchfuhr ein starkes Erzittern; die pulsierende Wärme um ihn und der quälende Druck in seinen Lenden waren kaum noch zu ertragen. Mit einer unglaublich drängenden Anspannung in seinen Gliedern gruben sich die fahrigen Finger des Kriegers an die Seiten des sich regelmäßig auf und ab bewegenden Anders und hielten diesen fest. Der Magier hatte eine seiner Hände an sich hinab wandern lassen und berührte sich selbst, während er seine Hüfte wohlig seufzend kreisen ließ; offenbar reichte ihm Cullen's Körper allein nicht aus, um die Erregung in seinem verlangenden Leib weiter voranzutreiben.

Der Templer ließ seinen Blick nur flüchtig und aus halb geschlossenen Augen an dem Anderen hinabwandern und das, was er dort sah brachte sein Verlangen an einen Punkt, an dem es schon einer Art emotionalem Rausch glich.

Der Blonde ober ihm sank mit der Stirn voran an den Kopf des Kriegers und keuchte seinen Namen immer wieder hervor, so als bewirke dies etwas bei ihm. Cullen wusste nicht, ob es wirklich so war, doch ihn selbst trieb die lustvoll-gequälte Stimme des anderen Mannes, die ein klein wenig tiefer klang als sonst, beinahe in den Wahnsinn.

'Cullen. Cullen. Cullen.' und Momente später bekam auch Besagter Schwierigkeiten damit sich vom Geräuschpegel her ein wenig zurückzuhalten. Der Kurzhaarige schlang seine Arme um den Torso Anders' und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, als sich sein schweißnasser Leib verkrampfte und sich dieser aufgebaute, pochende Drang in seiner Lendengegend mit einem Mal entlud. Er hielt den Blonden auf sich fest, drückte den schmaleren, Mann an sich und ein langgezogenes, lautes Aufseufzen verließ seine trockene Kehle, bevor ihn ein Gefühl überschwappte, das es ihm die nächsten paar Sekunden verwehrte zu atmen. Cullen verdrehte seine Augen schwach und schlug sie daraufhin nieder; er hörte, wie auch der Andere lautstark kund tat, dass er an dem Höhepunkt ihres zweifelhaften Aktes angekommen war und fühlte die klammernden, zittrigen Finger Anders' erneut an seiner fiebrig warmen Haut.

In diesem kuriosen Moment schienen ihre beiden aneinandergedrückten, überstimulierten Körper synchron zu arbeiten; ihre Atmung, ihre angespannten Bewegungen, ihre Körperbeugen, die sich einander anpassten, so weit es ging.

Für Bruchteile von Sekunden fühlte es sich so an, als wären sie... eins.

Der Griff des Magiers lockerte sich nur langsam wieder und seine beiden Hände sanken erst dann ein Stückchen, als sich Cullen's schwerer, schnell gehender Atem wieder vollkommen beruhigt hatte. Der Templer atmete tief ein und aus, als sich der Blonde etwas von ihm fort drückte, um leise ächzend von seinem Schoß zu rutschen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete der Mann Anders dabei, wie er sich eine Hand an dem alten Leinenbezug unter sich abwischte und sich schließlich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Blickfeld strich, um seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit daraufhin wieder auf den Krieger zu richten.

Sobald ihn der Blick des gelassenen Heilers traf, senkte Cullen seinen wirren Kopf seitlich fort; die Finger Anders', die sich aber sogleich unter sein Kinn schoben, hielten ihn davon ab und zwangen ihn dazu wieder aufzusehen.

Die Augen des Magiers lagen ruhig auf dem Templer, sie wirkten müde, waren glasig und ihr sanftes Braun haschte einmal wieder nach Cullen's labilem Verstand.

Gerade, da war er bereits dabei gewesen damit anzufangen sich grottenschlecht zu fühlen – wegen dem, was er hier gerade getan hatte. Es war nicht richtig gewesen, eine Sünde in den Augen des Erbauers und schlimmer. So schlimm, dass der gläubige Mann in diesem Moment nicht einmal wusste, wie er den unzüchtigen Gedanken daran zukünftig mit sich selbst vereinbaren können würde.

Anders sagte gerade irgendetwas Unbedeutendes und ließ das Kinn des schweigenden Kriegers wieder los. Cullen blickte ihm jedoch nur weiterhin gedankenverloren entgegen, zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und ballte eine seiner Hände zur Faust. Seine matten Augen fingen damit an an dem Blonden, der vor ihm saß und ihm gerade die zerschlissene Decke anbot, vorbeizusehen. Völlig verbittert starrte der Templer in die Leere hinter dem, der sich da vor ihm befand, während seine Gedanken rasten und doch auf keinen Punkt kamen.

Was nun?

„Ich sollte gehen." gab der Knight-Captain dann plötzlich knapp und absolut kühl von sich und sprach dabei mehr mit sich selbst als mit dem Heiler, dessen unbefangener Ausdruck nun wieder ernster wurde. „Und zwar jetzt." setzte Cullen seiner Ansprache hinterher, bewegte sich aber kein Stück. Hätte er den Widerwillen bemerkt, der dabei in seiner brechenden Stimme mitgeschwungen war, hätte er sich wohl wieder über sich und seine fehlende Disziplin in Anders' Nähe geärgert. Doch in diesem Augenblick sah er nur weiterhin auf ungewohnt verstörte Art und Weise vor sich hin und konzentrierte sich auf das viel zu schnelle Pochen seines Herzens, das ihm bestimmt gleich aus der Brust hervorspringen würde.

Cullen schloss seine braunen Augen mit dem verlorenen Blick und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein fahles Gesicht. Er hob seinen schweren Kopf nicht wieder an, als er spürte, wie ihm wärmender, etwas kratziger Stoff um die fröstelnden Schultern gelegt wurde und Anders ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf den Nasenrücken hauchte. Der leise seufzende Magier umarmte ihn daraufhin; eine Geste, die der Krieger mit dem eingebrochenem Weltbild und den verdrehten Wertvorstellungen nicht erwiderte, denn er hasste den Heiler dafür.

Er hasste ihn für seinen einfühlsamen Blick und seine vorsichtigen Hände, für die Wolldecke, die er ihm soeben um die hängenden Schultern gelegt hatte und für seine gerade so sanft klingende, warme Stimme „Bleib.".

**XIX.**

„Tunnel." wiederholte Anders dieses Wort, das ihm der Andere gerade entgegen gebrummt hatte, trocken und legte den Bücherstapel in seinen Händen auf deinem alten Holztisch ab. Scheiße, wackelte der vielleicht... er sollte nachher irgendetwas suchen, das er unter eines der Tischbeine legen konnte, um den unebenen Boden darunter auszugleichen.

Der Magier rieb sich die Stirn, als er seinen Kopf dem skeptischen Mann zuwendete, der neben der breiten Ablagefläche an der Wand lehnte „Es gibt unter Kirkwall keinen Tunnel, der in die Galgenburg führt.".

Cullen schien diese halbherzige Antwort jedoch nicht zufrieden zu stellen, der Templer verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust ohne sich von der Steinwand in seinem Rücken abzustoßen und gab ein kühles „Ach?" von sich.

„Ach." entgegnete der Blonde dem Krieger nur und musterte Cullen dabei forschend. Der Knight-Captain trug seine schwere Rüstung nicht; er trug sie nie, wenn er hier herunter kam, denn sie war viel zu auffällig. Stattdessen war der Templer nur in relativ leichte, bestickte Ordenskleidung gewandet und trug neben seinem Schwert und Armschienen nichts unter dem dicken Stoff seines weiten Umhangs, der seine Erscheinung verbergen sollte. Denn nicht auszudenken, wenn die Kirche herausfinden würde, dass einer ihrer Höchsten in der Stadt der Ketten des Öfteren in die Dunkelstadt zog um, einem gesuchten Magiebegabten einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Hör zu. Ich weiß nicht, wo die Leute im Zirkel dieses Märchen aufgeschnappt haben aber es ist definitiv nicht wahr." seufzte der Blonde und stemmte sich eine seiner Hände in die Seite. Seine Augen hatten Cullen nicht losgelassen und beobachteten ihn penibel, taten es dem misstrauischen Blick des Knight-Captains gleich.

Es war schon seltsam. Sie trafen nun nahezu regelmäßig und aus reiner Absicht aufeinander, kamen sich zur bloßen Triebbefriedigung nahe und schliefen auch ab und an am selben Platz. Doch wenn sie wach und bei Sinnen waren, dann betrachteten sie einander mit Argusaugen.

Nicht, dass dieses große Misstrauen nicht gerechtfertigt wäre...

„Und glaub mir..." Anders' Lippen formten sich zu einem lockeren, scheinheiligen Schmunzeln und er lachte leise, um die unangenehme Atmosphäre in seiner Klinik ein wenig zu lockern – oder um es jedenfalls zu versuchen „... wenn jemand von solch einem ominösen Tunnel wissen würde, dann ich. Nicht wahr?".

Klar. Und natürlich wusste er auch davon. Doch er war doch nicht dermaßen verrückt, um einem Knight-Captain die Lage eines unterirdischen Ganges, der eine Fluchtmöglichkeit aus dem hiesigen Zirkel der Magi darstellte, zu verraten. Eher würde der Heiler sterben. Und Cullen wusste das; er kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass der rebellische Abtrünnige seinesgleichen mit seinem Leben schützen würde.

Cullen ahnte es nicht, nein, er wusste, dass der Blonde ihn schamlos belog, nicht?

Anders presste die Kiefer aufeinander und bemühte sich darum sein falsches Lächeln nicht entgleisen zu lassen, als sich der verärgerte Krieger schließlich von der Wand neben dem Schreibtisch abstieß, um langsam auf den Magier zuzuhalten. In einer naiven Sturheit starrte der Blonde dem Anderen dabei entgegen, sah Cullen zu, wie er sich seine Kapuze vom Kopf zog und damit seinen verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck offen zeigte. Er meinte es ernst.

Die starke Hand des Knight-Captain fischte nach dem breiten Kragen von Anders' Jacke und hielten ihn eisern daran fest. Mit einem unvorsichtigen Ruck zog er den Heiler daran näher an sich heran und blickte ihm geradewegs aus schmalen Augen entgegen. Der Magier wusste mittlerweile um die cholerischen Eigenschaften des Templers, die ihn dazu brachten viel zu schnell aus der Haut zu fahren und setzte sofort zu einem Versuch an den Kurzhaarigen zu beschwichtigen. Angespannt und stockend atmete Anders ein, als er eine seiner Hände an die legte, die ihn festhielt und ihn durch ihren festen, aggressiven Griff auf die Zehenspitzen ziehen wollte.

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich, Anders?" blaffte Cullen dem Abtrünnigen völlig aufgebracht entgegen und sein Griff verstärkte sich, brachte den etwas Kleineren dazu leise zu ächzen.

„Cullen-"

„Nein. Du erzählst mir nun alles was du weißt. Alles. Verstanden?" zischte der Krieger zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und der eisige Unterton in seiner Stimme jagte dem Blonden einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Doch nicht nur der angriffslustige Templer besaß in dieser Situation das Potential dazu dem Heiler die Nackenhäärchen aufzustellen. Denn sie waren wie immer nicht allein und genau diese Tatsache wurde Anders nun einmal wieder gewahr.

Gerechtigkeit sah immer zu.

Bisher hatte er es mit Mühe und Not geschafft den mürrischen Geist abzudrängen, ihn auszublenden, wenn es denn nötig gewesen war. Anders war als Geistheiler schon immer ein Seiltänzer zwischen den Welten gewesen, jemand, der tagein tagaus auf der Grenze zwischen dem Hier und Jetzt und dem Nichts wandelte. Er war geübt, wusste, wann es gefährlich wurde, wann ihn die Traumwelt verschlang und wann er definitiv hier blieb. Der Mann hatte Gerechtigkeit unter Kontrolle-... gehabt.

Denn in letzter Zeit wurde es für ihn zunehmend schwieriger den rasenden Rachegeist im Zaum zu halten, denn nicht nur der Abtrünnige selbst hatte sich verändert. Auch sein alter Freund aus Amaranthine hatte sich gewandelt. So sehr, dass sich der Blonde manchmal wahrhaftig fragen musste, ob Gerechtigkeit tatsächlich noch ein Freund war oder nicht. Denn manchmal... ja, manchmal machte ihm der Geist Angst.

Anders verstärkte seinen Griff um Cullen's Handgelenk, als dieser anfing zu schreien, entgegnete dem Krieger jedoch nichts sondern blickte ihm lediglich aus großen Augen und etwas abwesend entgegen. Der Magier hielt die Luft ein paar Herzschläge lang an – doch nicht, weil er glaubte, sein Gegenüber würde ihn noch erwürgen oder zu Tode schütteln. Sondern weil die wütende Stimme des Kriegers vor ihm von einer Weiteren übertüncht wurde. Von einer in Anders' Kopf, die ihm aggressivere Worte zukeifte als der zornige Knight-Captain, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und mit spitzen Krallen an den Innenseiten seines Schädels scharrte.

Anders versuchte seinen Kopf von Cullen fortzuwenden und versuchte vergeblich sich darauf zu konzentrieren Gerechtigkeit auszublenden. Der Geist bescherte ihm unglaubliche, pochende Kopfschmerzen, die sich mit jedem Atemzug zu verstärken schienen. Es dauerte daher nur wenige Momente, bis der Heiler eines seiner glasigen Augen leise und gequält keuchend zusammenkniff.

Der Templer war noch immer in Rage, stieß Anders gerade von sich und gestikulierte wild – und obgleich der Magier ihn dabei schon wieder aus verklärten Augen entgegensah, verstand Anders nicht, was er sagte.

Er sah wie sich Cullen's Miene angewidert verzog, als er redete, wie aufgebracht er dabei mit seinen Händen arbeitete. Kleine Wortfetzen drangen zu ihm durch: 'Riskant'... 'warum'... 'Pflicht'... - doch der Abtrünnige maß ihnen keinerlei Beachtung bei.

Templer.

Der dröhnende Schmerz in Anders' Kopf war mittlerweile dermaßen quälend, dass er ein Schwindelgefühl und Übelkeit mit sich brachte. Anders schmeckte, wie ihm Galle in den Mund stieg und fasste sich an eine seiner Schläfen, schlug die Augen nieder. Doch noch bevor er strauchelte, packte ihn der Andere plötzlich erneut; dieses Mal an den bebenden Schultern.

Der Heiler kämpfte verbissen dagegen an von diesem bekannten, ohnmachtsähnlichen Gefühl überwältigt zu werden, als er etwas Hartes in seinem Rücken spürte. Der Templer hatte ihn gegen die Wand gestoßen und rüttelte Anders' schwachen Körper unachtsam.

Der Blonde schlug seine Augen wieder auf und versuchte Cullen's wütendes Gesicht zu fixieren, um wieder ein wenig Halt in der Realität zu finden. Doch er scheiterte. Wieder verschwamm seine Sicht und diese verdammte Übelkeit brachte ihn dazu leise vor sich hinzujammern.

Als Anders es schließlich geschafft hatte sich wieder ein wenig zu fangen und Cullen wieder annähernd klar erkennen konnte, hielt dieser plötzlich sein Schwert in der Hand.

Völlig perplex wanderten die Augen des Magiers über die blanke Schneide der Waffe und seine Mimik entgleiste vollends. Er kam garnicht mehr dazu Augenkontakt aufzubauen, denn als er seinen schmerzenden Kopf anhob, spürte er bereits kaltes, scharfes Metall an seiner Kehle.

Absolut entrüstet starrte Anders Cullen entgegen. Zweiterer hatte sich ihm bis auf wenige Zentimeter genähert

**XX.**

_Die hastigen Schritte der metallbeschlagenen Plattenstiefel des Templers traten schwer und hörbar auf den unebenen, aschebedeckten Grund. Stählernes Rüstungsgeklapper begleitete diese Laute, das Rasseln des langen Kettenhemdes, das Scheppern und Aneinanderreiben von massiven, beweglichen Metallteilen gegen Metallteile. Der schnelle Atem hinter dem Helm mit dem schmalen Sehschlitz stimmte in die klirrenden Laute der Ausrüstung des Kriegers mit ein. Er sog die stickige Luft tief ein, begann daraufhin damit beschwerlich zu keuchen._

_Cullen lief._

_Um ihn bäumten sich lodernde, rote Flammen auf; sie brachten chaotisch umherliegende Gebäudeteile, verbrannte Kisten, Fässer und verrenkte Leichen dazu wild tanzende Schatten zu werfen und malten warme Rot- und Orangetöne an die teils eingerissenen Hauswände der tumulterfüllten Unterstadt._

_Der schwer bewaffnete Templer stieß mit einem seiner Stiefel an einen umgestürzten, glimmenden Holzbalken und stolperte beinahe. Seine Rundumsicht war aufgrund seines Helmes beschränkt, er hatte den langen Balken am Boden nicht gesehen. Nun nahm er den Zusammenstoß damit als Gelegenheit dazu wahr seinen schnellen Schritt zu verlangsamen, um für ein paar rasende Herzschläge lang inne zu halten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen._

_Ein wenig benommen stolperte der Mann zur Seite, auf eine Hauswand zu und bremste seinen massigen, in Stahl gekleideten Körper mit einer Hand daran ab. Mit der Zweiten fasste er entnervt an das, an und für sich gewohnte, Rüstungsteil seiner Uniform, das seinen brummenden Kopf in diesem heiklen Moment so sehr beengte, dass er glaubte noch wahnsinnig werden zu müssen. Cullen riss sich seinen Helm förmlich vom Haupt und warf ihn unachtsam fort; mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel das schwere Teil zu Boden und rollte noch ein kleines Stück weit hörbar weiter._

_Wieder holte der Knight-Captain kehlig Luft, brach daraufhin jedoch schließlich in einen Husten aus, der seinen gesamten Leib beutelte und ihn dazu zwang sich ein Stück weit vornüber beugen zu müssen. Nach Luft ringend presste sich der Krieger eine seiner Hände gegen die Brustplatte auf der das Emblem seines Ordens prangte und kniff seine glasigen Augen dabei zusammen._

_Kirkwall brannte._

_Der schwarze Ruß in der Umgebungsluft kroch einem unbarmherzig und beißend in die Lungen, grauer Ascheregen tänzelte gespenstisch durch die Gegend und legte sich auf den Straßen und Dächern nieder, kroch zwischen Kleidungsstücke, in offene Augen und Münder._

_Die Qunari hatten die Stadt der Ketten vor Stunden angegriffen und zogen in diesem Moment Kriegsschreie grölend durch die Gassen; sie töteten wahllos, zerstörten, entführten und Cullen wusste nicht warum. Es war alles so plötzlich passiert. Obwohl seit der Ankunft dieser seltsamen Leute des Qun eine immense Anspannung in der trostlosen Stadt geherrscht hatte, hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass diese sonst so stillen Andersartigen so abrupt zu einem verheerenden Schlag gegen Kirkwall ansetzen würden. Warum hätten sie auch sollen._

_Man war nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Und Details dieser Katastrophe hatten die Galgenburg erst dann erreicht, als die Stadt bereits lichterloh gebrannt hatte. _

_Zu spät, viel zu spät, verdammt._

_Knight-Commander Meredith hatte viele ihrer Männer und Frauen – darunter auch Cullen - dazu angewiesen beim Zirkel zu bleiben, um diese Festung der Kirche bei Bedarf gegen die Qunari zu verteidigen. Denn nicht auszudenken, wenn diese mordenden Monstren die Galgenburg stürmten und die Magier auch noch 'freiließen'!_

_Meredith's rechte Hand, ihr Knight-Captain, hätte in ihrer Abwesenheit über die geordneten Abläufe im Zirkel wachen und dessen vielzählige Krieger kommandieren sollen. _

_Hätte._

_Denn der Mann hatte die vernichtenden Flammen von der Galgenburg aus gesehen, sie beobachtet, er hatte die panischen Schreie der Menschen, Elfen und Zwerge bis dorthin gehört und schließlich nicht mehr abwarten können. Er hatte seine Ordensbrüder und -schwestern mit halbherzig ausgesprochenen Anordnungen auf den Lippen verlassen, um auf dem schnellsten Weg zum muffigen Hafen Kirkwalls überzusetzen und hier war er nun. Inmitten des reinsten Chaos._

_Flüchtende Personen rannten und torkelten hier durch die von Schutt belegten Straßen; sie schrien um Hilfe, stürzten schwerverletzt, heulten oder versuchten ihre weinenden Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen. In eine Sicherheit, die es hier im Augenblick nicht mehr gab und mit vielleicht auch nie mehr geben würde._

_Cullen fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, stieß sich von der Hauswand ab und er eilte weiter. Die Augen nass vom vielen Husten und diesem elenden, stechenden Rauch, der Körper bis auf das Äußerste gespannt und der Kopf erstaunlich leer trieb es ihn durch das halbe Viertel, bis er an diese eine Treppe kam, an die, die nach unten führte. In den zwielichtigen Stadtteil, in dem beißender Geruch und grausiges Leid zum täglichen Leben der Armen und Kranken gehörten._

_Schnell trugen ihn seine Füße die dreckigen und schiefen Stufen hinab und der nervöse Templer musste schließlich über einen eingestürzten, hüfthohen Mauerteil klettern und ein bauchiges Fass beiseite stoßen, um in die unterirdischen Gänge der finsteren Dunkelstadt zu gelangen._

_Die Situation hier unten war der Misere in den oberen, reichen Vierteln ähnlich, denn der Tod und das Chaos machten keinen Unterschied zwischen Wohlhabenden und Obdachlosen. Auch hier trieb die kalte Zugluft trüben Qualm durch die Schächte und die sonst so gedämpften Schreie drangen ungewohnt laut an Cullen's Ohren. Sie trieben ihm das Grauen in die Knochen und drängten seine momentan gezwungene Fassung dazu noch vollends zu entgleiten._

_Der laufende Knight-Captain musste nicht nachdenken, um den Weg zu finden, der durch die Düsternis der aufgewühlten Dunkelstadt hindurch zu seinem Ziel führte. Er war in den vergangenen Monaten so häufig hier unten gewesen, dass ihn seine Beine mit den weichen Knien wie von selbst zu Anders' Zuhause trugen. _

_Ja, Cullen hatte den Mann oft aufgesucht; zunächst unregelmäßig, dann öfter. In erster Linie hatte es sich bei den nächtlichen Besuchen um Gespräche, dann Streitereien gehandelt, die manchmal sogar in Handgreiflichkeiten ausgeartet waren. In Handgreiflichkeiten, die sie beide in verschobene und verwerfliche Situationen geleitet hatten, die der reinen, sexuellen Triebbefriedigung gegolten hatten. _

_Sie hatten sich wütend angeschrien, sich bedroht und gegen harte Wände oder alte Einrichtung gestoßen, Anders war ab und an sogar in Tränen ausgebrochen; sie hatten sich geküsst, während sie noch zornig an der Kleidung des jeweilig Anderen gezerrt hatten, und mehr noch. _

_Viel mehr._

_Sie hatten sich nach ihren, nicht selten blutigen, Auseinandersetzungen halbherzig beieinander entschuldigt und sich dabei verbittert angesehen. Und irgendwann... irgendwann in einer absolut unpassenden Situation hatte Anders dem missgestimmten Templer dabei einen Satz entgegen geflüstert, der alles verändert hatte._

_'Ich liebe dich.'_

_Sie hatten sich seither nicht wieder gesehen._

„_Anders!" Cullen bemerkte gar nicht wie laut und verzweifelt er den Namen in die Krankenstation des Elendsviertels rief. Abgekämpft kam er inmitten des viel zu leeren Raumes zum Stehen und sah vergeblich suchend und aus geweiteten Augen um sich. Möbelstücke waren umgeworfen worden, knittrige Papierseiten und Pergament lagen überall verstreut herum und eine umgekippte Kerze hatte am alten Schreibtisch ein dickes Buch entzündet._

_Ein wüster Fluch verließ die schmerzende Kehle des Templers heiser, als er anstatt eine Antwort zu erhalten eine muskulöse, gehörnte Gestalt entdeckte, die ihm gerade aus einer der dunklen Klinikecken entgegen stob. Mit erhobener Axt und einem tiefen, grollenden Knurren hielt der Qunari auf Cullen zu und der Templer zog sein Schwert gerade noch rechtzeitig, um es quer vor seinen ungeschützten Kopf zu reißen._

_Stahl traf klirrend auf Stahl und die enorme Kraft des größeren Gegners drängte den Krieger zurück. Cullen glaubte von der Wucht des vertikalen Axtschlages in die Knie gezwungen zu werden, doch er fasste sich und hielt mit aller Kraft gegen die geschliffene Waffe, die über seine Parierstange schabte. _

_Der Kurzhaarige presste die trockenen Lippen aufeinander, als er zu einem Gegenschlag ausholen wollte; er wich ein paar schnelle Schritte von dem Anderen zurück, nachdem er die Axt des Qunari mithilfe seiner Waffe und einem kräftigen Schwungholen fortgehebelt hatte und hob sofort wieder mit seinem scharfen Einhänder zu._

_Cullen spürte, wie seine Schneide nicht auf hartes Metall sondern auf weiches, nachgiebiges Fleisch traf und er hörte wie der Hochgewachsene vor ihm einen verhaltenen, doch schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich gab, ein zorniges Grunzen. Der Templer nutzte die kurze Fassungslosigkeit des taumeligen Anderen dazu aus, um endlich nach seiner rot gerahmten Schutzwaffe zu fassen und sich das dicke Metall defensiv vor den Körper zu wuchten._

_Nur kurz riss der abwehrbereite Templer seinen finsteren Blick von dem verwundeten Qunari fort, um ihn prüfend und nach weiteren potentiellen Angreifern suchend wandern zu lassen. Zugleich verfluchte der Gerüstete die Tatsache, dass er seinen Helm vorhin fortgeworfen hatte, denn nun war gerade sein Kopf eine sehr, sehr gefährdete Schwachstelle._

_Und genau der Kopf war es, auf das der Gehörnte nun mit seiner schartigen Kriegsaxt eindreschen wollte, doch wieder wehrte Cullen den starken Schlag ab. Mit einem schwungvollen Herumreißen seines Schildes schlug der erprobte Krieger die Waffe seines muskulösen Gegners fort und setzte dem unmittelbar einen weiteren Schildstoß nach. _

_Der geschwächte Qunari wich ab, strauchelte ein wenig und verlor sein Leben in der nächsten Sekunde schon an das gravierte Langschwert des Knight-Captains._

_Noch als der Geschlagene zu Boden ging wie ein nasser Sandsack, veränderte sich etwas in der unmittelbaren Umgebung. Die Luft schien dicker zu werden, so dick, dass man sie wohl hätte schneiden können, und kleine, magiegeladene Funken zuckten hörbar knisternd und fauchend durch sie hindurch. Die, über seine wachsamen Sinne hereinschwappenden, okkulten Ströme jagten dem schaudernden Templer eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er fuhr alarmiert und tatsächlich mit etwas Hoffnung in seinem Blick herum. _

_... Anders? _

_Nein. Noch ein verdammter Qunari. Obgleich dessen imposante Erscheinung anders war als die seiner, mit Kriegsbemalung beschmierten, Gleichgesinnten; seine spröden Lippen waren vernäht worden und die, unter einer massiven Metallmaske verborgenen, Augen vermutlich blind. _

_Cullen's Mund stand im ersten Augenblick dieser... Begegnung der sonderbaren Art einen Spalt weit offen; vollkommen irritiert und mit einer morbiden Mitgerissenheit in seinem Blick sah er dem in lange Stofflagen und schwere Ketten Gewandeten entgegen._

_Dann, ein tonloses und unterbrochenes „Wie-" Cullen's später, breitete der Qunari seine Arme aus und spreizte seine großen Finger mit den langen, unsauberen Nägeln. Sofort begannen helle, elektrisch zuckende Lichtbälle über ihnen zu tanzen und gefährlich zu zischen. Die geladene Aura des Gegners flackerte bedrohlich und wirbelte den Staub ringsum auf, blies ihn in solch einem weiten Radius umher, dass er zusammen mit weißen Energiefunken und kleinen Steinchen hörbar gegen Cullen's erhobenen Stahlschild regnete. _

_Der Templer wich ein, zwei unsicher zögernde Schritte zur Seite aus ohne seine ungläubigen Augen von dem brummenden Qunari fortzureißen._

_Dieses Ding war ein Magier!_

_Im nächsten Moment schon warf der rasende Widersacher dem perplexen Krieger einen rauschenden Schwall sengender, magischer Energie entgegen und Cullen stolperte schwerfällig zur Seite, umfasste den lederumwickelten Griff seines Schwertes fester. Das knisternde, weißliche Feuer streifte Stühle und setzte sie damit in Brand; es schlug irgendwo hinter Cullen donnernd in der Wand ein und brachte den Boden dazu heftig zu erzittern. Kleine Steine rieselten von der alten, rissigen Felsdecke auf den Kopf des herausgeforderten Knight-Captains herab, als er sich darauf konzentrierte seine körpereigene Magieabwehr so weit aufzubauen, wie es nur ging. Beinahe gleichzeitig stürmte er dem seltsamen Magier entgegen, der erneut dazu ansetzte seine Kräfte für einen mächtigen Angriff zu sammeln._

_Cullen erreichte den riesigen Qunari, der erstaunlich lange dafür brauchte sich auf den Schlag gegen den Templer vorzubereiten, schnell und seine erfahrenen Augen hatten auch prompt eine Schwachstelle in der Deckung des zornigen Fremden ausgemacht. Doch als der Krieger kraftvoll ausholte und dabei einen Schrei - ein unartikuliertes 'Ich bin mächtiger als du!' und 'Ich habe keine Angst!' - ausstieß, verschwand der Magier vor ihm aberplötzlich und der Gerüstete hob mit seiner Waffe ins Leere._

_Der irritierte Templer stockte abermals und wendete sich verärgert um, sein Blick glitt dabei hektisch durch die zwielichtige Klinik und fand den Qunari auch sofort wieder am anderen Ende der geräumigen Einrichtung._

_Ein gähnender Laut und ein Sog, der der Umgebung für wenige Momente lang die atembare Luft zu rauben schien, gingen einem weiteren, immensen Magieschlag zuvor; Einem, dem der Kurzhaarige nun nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte._

_Cullen wurde von einer glühenden Hitze und einem enormen Druck, der von ihr ausging, hart zurückgestoßen und prallte dabei mit dem breiten Rücken an das Mauerwerk hinter sich. Obgleich harter Stahl und eine enorme Magieresistenz seinen Körper schützten, raubte ihm der Aufprall und das blitzende Zucken ringsum für einige Wimpernschläge lange den Atem und die klare Sicht. _

_Der Templer rang ächzend nach Luft, als er sich wieder von der Wand in seinem Rücken abstieß. Um seine rechte Hand freizubekommen, ließ der abgehetzte Mann das Schwert, das er darin hielt, fallen und bündelte die magiefeindlichen Kräfte in seinem Leib zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen, noch bevor sich sein Blickfeld wieder geklärt hatte. Mit zusammengebissenen, mahlenden Zähnen schleuderte der Knight-Captain dem Qunari selbige auch Sekundenbruchteile später entgegen und unterbrach den steten Manafluss in dessen Kopf für einige Atemzüge lange._

_Der massiv Gerüstete setzte nun nicht dazu an wieder auf seinen erstarrten Gegner loszustürmen sondern fasste mit seiner freien Hand an die Kante seines Schildes, um ihn etwas ungelenk von seinem linken Arm zu ziehen. _

_Cullen packte das schwere Stück leicht gebogenen, verzierten Metalls fest und holte sogleich weit aus, um es dem Magier diskusgleich entgegenzuschleudern. Und er traf. Mit einem lauten, stählernen Geräusch prallte der geworfene Schild gegen den maskenbewehrten Kopf des paralysierten Qunari und brachte ihn somit dazu zu straucheln. Cullen nutzte dies, um sich nach seinem, am Boden liegenden Schwert zu bücken und um wieder loszulaufen – auf seinen großen Gegner zu. Dieses Mal würde jener seiner hungrigen Klinge nicht entkommen._

_Wieder ein Hieb und das Sirren von scharfem Stahl in der Luft, Cullen's angestrengter, hörbarer Atem und ein lautes, gequältes Murren des magisch begabten Qunari. Blut quoll aus einer tiefen, klaffenden Schulterwunde des blinden Magiers, doch er gab nicht nach, sondern packte dieses Mal nach vorn; er ging tatsächlich in den Nahkampf über. _

_Cullen wollte abweichen, um den gierigen Pranken des Widersachers auszuweichen, doch dieser hielt ihn bereits eisern fest und jagte durch seine Hände feindselige, schwindelerregend starke Magie durch den Leib des überwältigten Kriegers. _

_Der Knight-Captain schnappte beschwerlich nach Luft, als ein abruptes, lautes Pfeifen und Dröhnen seinen Schädel zu zerreißen drohten und kleine Punkte viel zu plötzlich anfingen in seinem Sichtfeld umherzuspringen. Er blinzelte angestrengt und versuchte gegen die fremden Ströme, die das Lyrium in seinem Körper zum Aufwallen brachten, zu wirken; zur selben Zeit trat er so fest zu wie er konnte._

_Mit Letzterem hatte der Qun-Magier offenbar nicht gerechnet und sein schmerzender Griff lockerte sich in diesem kurzen Moment der Überraschung. Ein knapper Moment, den Cullen sofort ausnutzte, um sich Unverständliches knurrend loszureißen. Doch er fand keinen sicheren Stand und stürzte rücklings gen Erdgrund._

_Hastig richtete sich der am Boden Liegende wieder auf, um sich auf die Beine zu rappeln, da zuckte erneut vernichtend geladenes Mana über sein eingezogenes Haupt hinweg. Der unvorbereitete Mann fuhr erschrocken zusammen und duckte sich im letzten Moment noch von dem blau lodernden, rasenden Feuerschwall, der den Geruch nach purem Lyrium in die Dunkelstadtklinik hauchte, über sich fort._

_Wieder hatte der Qunari angegriffen, ihn jedoch verfehlt. Eine Annahme, die der Krieger Sekunden später revidierten sollte, als er seinen Blick anhob, um zurück zu dem großen Magier zu sehen. Jener hatte sich halb abgewendet und kratzte sich mit den unschönen Fingern fahrig über das halb verdeckte Gesicht. Blutige, verkohlte Hautfetzen hingen daran herab und glimmende Magie fraß sich knisternd durch den Stoff seiner dicken Kleidung. Wäre dieses Ding dazu fähig gewesen zu schreien, hätte es dies in diesem Augenblick wohl getan, doch der dicke Faden, der dessen Lippen zusammenhielt, hinderte den laut schnaufenden, schwer getroffenen Magiebegabten daran._

_Cullen musterte den angesengten Qunari aus argwöhnisch-verblüfften Augen bevor er sich hastig wieder auf seine zitternden Beine hievte. Erst, als ihm die zweite, schwelende Magieraura im Rücken auffiel, realisierte der Mann, was Sekunden zuvor geschehen sein musste: Jemand war ihm zur Hilfe geeilt, hatte den feindlichen Magier des Qun angegriffen und Cullen somit wertvolle Zeit verschafft._

_Anders._

_Der Templer, vor dessen geweiteten Augen die momentane Situation ablief wie in Zeitlupe, drehte sich herum und tat einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite, als die Temperatur im Raum wieder zu einer unglaublichen, drückenden Hitze anstieg und sich mit einem Mal stoßartig entlud, um den Gehörnten erneut frontal und mit einem lauten Rauschen und Zischen zu treffen._

_Nein._

_Der Blick des Templers haftete vollends entsetzt auf dem, der da im Eingang der Krankenstation stand, während der verkohlte Qunari hinter Cullen in die Knie ging._

_Das war nicht Anders._

_Und wenn doch... was war bloß mit ihm los?_

_Blau glimmende, bösartige Augen sahen dem Knight-Captain eiskalt entgegen und eine kühle Miene ließ das Gesicht des Blonden aussehen, als bestünde sein Gesicht aus hartem Stein. Unzählige, tiefe Risse durchzogen die Haut des Magiers und legten die Sicht auf blaues, unnatürliches Licht frei. Es erschien dem wirren Templer so, als dränge der Heiler in diesem Augenblick das blanke Nichts selbst in die Klinik der Dunkelstadt und dieser fahle Hauch - im Zusammenspiel mit dem süßlichen Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch - trieb ihm einen säuerlichen Geschmack in den Mund._

_Ein leichter Rußfilm hatte sich über die Erscheinung des schlanken Magiers gelegt und umgab seine halblangen, blonden Haare, seine Kleidung und sein verdrecktes, von Rissen aufgebrochenes Gesicht wie ein gräulicher Schleier. Blutspuren leisteten der Asche Gesellschaft und hafteten an Stoff, Haut und Leder; die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit verklebte den grau melierten Pelzbesatz an Anders' Schultern und verlieh ihm ein schreckliches Aussehen._

_Der so veränderte Heiler sah aus, als käme er direkt aus der Schlacht; man wusste nicht ob das Blut an ihm ausschließlich das seiner Feinde war und konnte sehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb unter seiner schweren Atmung hob und senkte. _

_Dreckig schwarze Nebelschwaden krochen gespenstisch am Körper Anders' empor, tanzten über Ausrüstung, zerschlissenes Gewand und durch die strähnigen Haare des Mannes._

_Er wirkte bedrohlich und so... fremd. _

_Fremder noch, als damals am schneeverwehten Marktplatz._

**XXI.**

Der verbrannte Leib des magisch begabten Qunaris gab noch immer leise, widerlich zischende Laute von sich und stank auf bestialische Art und Weise verbrannt. Lyrium mischte sich unter diesen stechend süßlichen Geruch nach Feuertod und wäre Cullen's Magen nicht schon lange an solche Zustände gewohnt, so hätte er sich in diesem Moment wohl übergeben müssen. Doch natürlich tat er dies nicht, er würgte nicht einmal, sondern starrte dem so sonderlichen Mann in der Tür der Klinik entgegen.

„Anders?" entkam es dem entrüsteten Templer ohne, dass er es überhaupt so wirklich bemerkte, denn sein verplankter Kopf hing seinem Mundwerk hinterher. Vollkommen unschlüssig stand er nun da, sein Schild zu seinen Füßen und das blutverschmierte Schwert in seiner rechten Hand. Letzteres ließ der Mann in diesem Augenblick sogar zögernd sinken – doch der Blonde in der Tür tat es ihm nicht gleich. In offensiver Haltung stand der neblig umwaberte Magier da, hatte seinen mannshohen Stab angespannt hinter sich gerissen und seine linke Hand vor sich gestreckt, als plane er einen weiteren, verheerenden Angriff.

Blut bildete vermischt mit Schweiß kleine Rinnsale, die sich sichtbar durch den dunklen Dreck in Anders' Gesicht und über seinen Hals nach unten zogen, um in seiner fleckigen Kleidung zu versickern. Zähflüssig färbte es auch einen Teil seiner hellen Haare rot und lief über seine Schläfen hinab, um am Ende leichte Fäden ziehend an seinem schmalen Kinn nach unten zu tropfen.

Anders – oder der, der annähernd so aussah wie er - war verletzt.

Warum heilte er sich nicht?

Warum verzogen sich seine schmalen Lippen stattdessen gerade zu einem so deplaziert verschmitzten Grinsen?

Abermals verließ der Name des Blonden die Kehle des verwirrten Knight-Captains, doch anstatt zu antworten reagierte der Veränderte mit einem abrupten, magischen Schlag gegen den Templer, der jenen nur um eine Haaresbreite verfehlte. Als wäre dieses Danebentreffen pure Absicht gewesen, fing Anders nun an gehässig vor sich hinzulachen – mit einer viel zu tiefen Stimme, die Cullen nicht kannte – und er warf seinen blutenden Kopf dabei in den Nacken, entblößte seine, von dieser Flüssigkeit rötlich gefärbten, Zähne.

„Ihr solltet gehen, wenn ihr nicht sterben wollt, Templer!" blaffte der Magier hervor und spie das letzte Wort aus, als bereite es ihm Übelkeit, während er schließlich auf den irritierten Cullen zuhielt und dabei merkbar Mana über seinen langen Stab bündelte. Nur flüchtig wendete der Blonde seinen angeschlagenen Kopf ab, um rot auszuspucken, richtete seine glimmenden Augen daraufhin hastig wieder in die Richtung des perplexen Templers. Anders holte merkbar tief Luft, als das magisch geladene Holz in seiner Hand leise zu sirren begann und atmete dabei den dunklen Dunst, der über seine Haut emporkroch.

Der sonst so sanftmütige Heiler, von dem der Knight-Captain gedacht hatte, er kenne ihn mittlerweile wie kein Anderer, wirkte in diesem Moment derart bedrohlich und ungewohnt aggressiv, dass es den argwöhnischen Krieger dazu brachte seinen Einhänder wieder zu erheben.

Nur nach und nach fiel es dem fassungslosen Mann wie Schuppen von den Augen, nur nach und nach drängte sich eine ungute, befremdliche Vorahnung über Anders' verzerrten Zustand in seinen verfahrenen Geist. Und das flaue Gefühl, dass Cullen's Magengegend überwältigte, klatschte diesem düsteren Gedankenzug laut Beifall.

Abscheulichkeit.

Anders war eine Abscheulichkeit.

Der Magier stieß das beschlagene Ende seines Stabs ruckartig gen Erdgrund und ausgehend von der Waffe schien dieser bei Kontakt zu erbeben. Eine plötzliche, grollende Druckwelle warf sich dem unschlüssig abwartenden Templer wandgleich entgegen und drängte ihn einige Meter weit zurück. Anders verengte seine blau flammenden Augen und verzog sein Gesicht so, als habe er etwas absolut Widerliches gerochen; offenbar hatte sein Angriff nicht die Wirkung erzeugt, die er sich erhofft hatte. Wieder sammelte er Energie und wieder schleuderte er sie Cullen mit Windeseile und einem bogenförmigen Schwung seiner Waffe zu.

Magie packte den Krieger ungnädig und fester noch, als es der Qunari vorhin getan hatte. Sie hielt ihn fest und zerrte ihn auf die Zehenspitzen, als hebe ihn jemand wie durch Geisterhand am Kragen hoch. Eine gleißende Lichtsäule schlug wuchtig rings um ihn ein und drohte ihn sogleich zu zerquetschen.

Anders kicherte, als der überwältigte Cullen gepeinigt aufschrie.

Es war wie damals.

Man hielt ihn gefangen.

Innerhalb eines blendend hellen Käfigs aus manipulierender, feindlicher Magie.

Er würde hier nicht mehr herauskommen.

Er würde sterben.

Er würde-

Nein. Nicht heute.

Mit einem lauten Poltern schlug der runenverzierte Magierstab am harten Boden auf. Cullen hatte ihn dem Heiler, nein, der Abscheulichkeit forsch aus der Hand geschlagen, nachdem er schreiend auf diese losgestürzt war. Er hatte sein Schwert dafür nicht gebraucht, bloß reine, physische Gewalt.

Er war wie im Rausch auf den Fluche zischenden Blonden zugestürzt, hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hatte sich aus seinem magischen Gefängnis zu befreien. Doch das zählte im Moment ohnehin nicht.

Anders wich, eine abwehrende Körperhaltung einnehmend zurück und im Gegensatz zu vorhin sank die ohnehin sehr kühle Temperatur in der Krankenstation rapide. Cullen bemerkte, wie der Atem des Anderen in der eisigen Kälte als fahler Dunst sichtbar wurde und er fühlte, wie die Kühle noch beißender unter seine Kleidung und in seine Lungen kroch als der Rauch der brennenden Stadt.

Der Abtrünnige mit den Lyriumrissen im Gesicht wollte augenscheinlich nicht aufgeben, doch das hatte sich der Templer so und so nicht erhofft. Er erreichte Anders schneller, als dieser ihm das magische Eis entgegen werfen konnte und völlig instinktiv und außer sich schlug Cullen zu so fest er nur konnte. Er traf den bereits Geschwächten nicht frontal, doch der Hieb mit seiner eisenbewehrten Faust reichte aus, um den Fernkämpfer zum Straucheln zu bringen. Anders wendete sich sofort etwas schwerfällig, um mit magisch flirrenden Händen nach Cullen's Kopf zu haschen, doch der Krieger war wieder schneller und warf den viel zu leichten Körper des verwundeten Magiers dem massiven Schreibtisch der Krankenstation entgegen.

Anders krachte mit dem Rücken voran gegen die hölzerne Ablagefläche; dicke Bücher fielen zu Boden, Metallbecher schepperten und Glasphiolen klirrten laut. Der Mann mit den blau leuchtenden Augenhöhlen wollte sich wieder fassen, doch er scheiterte dieses Mal und der spontan handelnde, cholerische Templer, der nun glaubte um sein Leben kämpfen zu müssen, trat sofort vor ihn.

Die behandschuhte Hand Cullen's packte den Anderen am Hals; sie zwang ihn daran wieder zurück auf den Tisch und mit dem Rücken voran gegen die steinerne Wand, an der das Möbelstück stand.

Der überwältigte Blonde keuchte und gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, als der blindwütige Templer zudrückte und ihm anklagende, verfluchende Worte entgegen blaffte. Der Krieger hatte sich vollkommen vergessen und hätte er den dünnen Magier am Tisch nun noch fester gegen das kalte Mauerwerk dahinter pressen können, so hätte er dies mit Sicherheit getan.

Zwei blutbefleckte, zittrige Hände umfassten die stahlbeschlagenen Finger Cullen's die die Abscheulichkeit gepackt hatten. Anders krallte sich somit fest, rang vergeblich röchelnd nach Atem, strampelte und trat nach dem physisch stärkeren Krieger vor sich; seine Sohlen trafen dabei aber nur harte, schützende Metallplatten.

Erneut versuchte die gefährlich geladene Aura der Abscheulichkeit mit kleinen, gierigen Fingern nach dem Templer zu fassen, schwappte über ihn herein wie reißende Meeresfluten und beinahe hätte sich Cullen von ihnen aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Aber nur beinahe, denn seine Sinne, die sich gerade vollends gegen weitere arkane Einflüsse sträubten, kamen ihm zugute.

Aus schmalen, hasserfüllten Augen sah Cullen dem sich windenden Magier bei seinem vergeblichen Kampf zu. Er sah die Platzwunde am Kopf des Abtrünnigen, dunkle Rußflecken an dessen blassen Wangen; er roch das Lyrium, das Nichts, den Rauch, den Tod.

Und er hörte, wie sich das Japsen des Magiers plötzlich veränderte. Fort war dieser raue, viel zu tiefe Ton und diese Eiseskälte in der Stimme des Mannes, als er zwischen vergeblichen Atemzügen einen gequälten, erstickten Laut von sich gab.

Cullen fuhr zusammen und lockerte seinen Griff am Hals des schwach gewordenen Heilers ein wenig, als dessen Ton wie sein Gesicht wieder menschlichere Züge annahmen. Diese feindselige Ausstrahlung, diese Magie, die das Potential dazu besessen hatte Cullen den Schwindel in den brummenden Schädel zu treiben ließ - wie die feinen Risse in dem Gesicht des Abtrünnigen - nach; beide verblassten beinahe schlagartig und hinterließen keinerlei Spuren.

Wieder trat Anders nach dem Templer, dieses mal jedoch kraftlos, und er öffnete seine zuvor zusammengekniffenen Augen um einen kleinen Spalt weit.

Braun.

Das Braun darin war zurück.

Aber... wie-

Als hätte er sich an dessen Haut verbrannt, ließ Cullen den atemlosen Abtrünnigen vor sich los; das, obwohl ihm sein Verstand sagte, ihn doch endlich zur Strecke zu bringen. Der Mann wich nicht von dem Blonden ab, sondern starrte ihm nun wie vor den Kopf gestoßen entgegen.

Was-

Anders – und nun war dieser Mann definitiv wieder 'Anders' - Atmung schnappte einige Male hörbar, bevor er es fertigbrachte tief einzuatmen, er stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und unverständliches Gejammer aus. Völlig unkoordiniert wollte sich der versehrte Magier aufrichten, sackte jedoch sofort wieder an die Wand hinter sich und blieb etwas gekrümmt auf seinem alten, maroden Tisch sitzen.

„Anders?" Cullen erfasste die bibbernden Schultern des Anderen vor sich und löste die gebeugte Haltung des Blonden somit, hielt ihn fest, damit er aufrecht sitzen blieb „Anders. Sag etwas.".

Der Krieger spürte, wie sein rasender Zorn umschlug und eine plötzliche, verstörende... Angst in seine angespannten Glieder schoss. Er versuchte diesem flatterhaften Gemütszustand Herr zu werden, indem er sich im Geiste dazu ermahnte Ruhe zu bewahren. Es funktionierte nicht.

Er hatte es sich vor Sekunden noch gewünscht, als ihm ein Monster aus blau funkelnden, kühlen Augen entgegengesehen hatte. Doch was, wenn der gerade so zerbrechlich anmutende Mann mit der wieder so weichen, vertrauten Stimme vor ihm starb? Wegen seiner Wunden; wegen ihm? Was dann?

Was, wenn-

„Anders!" presste der beunruhigte Mann nun herrschender hervor als noch zuvor und fühlte sich mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat, hilfloser. Der entkräftete Heiler, den er festhielt, antwortete nicht. Die fahlen Lippen des Magiers standen einen Spalt weit offen und man hörte, wie er nur schleppend wieder anfing regelmäßig durch sie ein- und auszuatmen.

Und dann, nach einer gefühlten, quälenden Ewigkeit hob sich eine der Hände des Abtrünnigen schließlich an, um suchend nach dem Ärmel des Anderen zu fassen und sich daran festzuhalten. Anders blinzelte ein paar Mal und schlug die Augenlider für einen Herzschlag lange nieder, als er an dem Stoff zwischen Cullen's Armschienen und dem Rüstleder unter dessen Schulterplatten zog.

Erleichterung machte sich mit einem Mal in dem Knight-Captain breit, als der Blonde nun wieder genug Kraft fand, um seinen wirren Kopf anzuheben. Und er sah Cullen aus verklärten, braunen Augen an – so, als sähe er durch ihn hindurch, doch immerhin sah er ihn an. Seine Pupillen wanderten kaum merkbar, musterten entweder Cullen's erblasstes Gesicht oder sahen etwas, das nicht existierte.

Der Templer glaubte im nächsten Moment zu erkennen, wie einer von Anders' Mundwinkeln kaum merklich und in einem bitteren Lächeln zur Seite zuckte, bevor sich der Mann von selbst aufrichtete, um sich unter dem Griff des Kriegers jenem entgegenzubeugen. Er reckte sein Kinn ein wenig, öffnete seine Lippen abermals und hielt so knapp vor Cullen's Gesicht inne, dass der Templer die Körperwärme des Magiers an der Haut fühlen konnte. „Lang nich-" als der aufgelöste Abtrünnige zitternd wisperte, konnte der Knight-Captain das süßliche Blut riechen, das die Lippen des Blonden bedeckte „Lang nich' geseh'n.".

Anders' Hand ließ Cullen's Ärmel nicht los, als er seine Stirn gegen dessen Wange sinken ließ und schwer und rasselnd ausatmete. Es wirkte beinahe schon so, als wollte er den Anderen daran hindern zu gehen, indem er sich in den purpurnen Stoff krallte, der sich zwischen Metallteilen und rauem Leder befand. Der schwache Magier hätte ihn dadurch keineswegs daran hindern können fortzugehen, doch dies war auch nicht nötig, denn Cullen dachte nicht daran diesen Ort so schnell zu verlassen.

Er wollte ein Auge auf den schwer atmenden Abtrünnigen haben, der offenbar viel, viel gefährlicher war, als er es befürchtet hatte.

Er wollte unbedingt eine Antwort auf das was hier gerade vor sich gegangen war, denn er wollte die Bevölkerung sicher wissen. Sicher vor diesem... diesem Ding.

Und er wollte sichergehen dass... dass Anders nicht-

Dass Anders nicht starb.

Denn im Augenblick machte es beinahe schon den Anschein, als sei der Heiler knapp davor.  
„Anders."

„... hah...?"

„Anders, du musst dich heilen."

Stille.

„Anders?"

Der matte Blonde war wieder in sich zusammengesunken und hätte der besorgte Knight-Captain ihn nicht noch immer an den schmalen, hängenden Schultern festgehalten, dann wäre er wohl vom abgenutzten Tisch gesackt und regungslos liegengeblieben wie seine Hand, die wieder vom Arm des Templers geglitten war.

* * *

... to be continued ;)


End file.
